Upiór Opery
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Opera Paryska. Wschodząca gwiazda śpiewu - zielonooki 'Arry Pottier. Tajemniczy Upiór o zamaskowanej twarzy i wymownym uśmieszku. Młody i zazdrosny wicehrabia Drago Malefoy. A prócz tego - madame Magonagalie, D'omble D'or, inspicjent Sirius Noir i inni.
1. Chapter 1

W ramach powrotów sentymentalnych...

UPIÓR OPERY

_Zaśpiewaj ze mną znowu nasz przedziwny duet..._  
>Ten głos!<br>Czarował, uwodził, pieścił, urzekał...  
>Dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce przesuwała się w bezbrzeżnie delikatnej pieszczocie po wrażliwym policzku. Spojrzenie czarnych, płonących niezwykłym ogniem oczu podążało za dotykiem, nie siląc się nawet na równą mu subtelność. Wszędzie tam, gdzie linia białych koronek niewinnej koszuli nocnej wstrzymywała długie palce od śmielszych muśnięć, namiętne spojrzenia wypalały gorącą ścieżkę mrocznej, pożądliwej czułości.<br>Dotyk, spojrzenia... Ale...  
>Ten głos!<br>_Zaśpiewaj ze mną znowu nasz przedziwny duet..._  
>Śpiew upijał słodko – gorzkim likierem, ocierał się o ciało aksamitem, docierał tam, gdzie zawodziły spojrzenia – pod haft, pod koronki, burząc krew i wypełniając żyły pieśnią.<br>Mrok, muskający jedwabiście rozpaloną skórę. Chybotliwe płomienie świec, podglądające gdzieś z kątów parę, łączącą się w harmonii śpiewu i najczulszych pieszczot. Niknące w ciemności ściany podziemi, otulone podnoszącą się z kanałów mgłą.  
>– <em>Śpiewaj dla mnie...<br>– Mój Aniele Muzyki...  
>– Śpiewaj dla mnie!<br>– Mój Aniele muzyki!  
>– Śpiewaj dla mnie!<em>

– 'Arry!  
>– Mój Aniele...<br>– Tak, jasne. Też ci kocham. A teraz wstawaj już! Spóżnimi się na próbę!  
>Harold Pottier z trudem otworzył oczy. Nad jego łóżkiem pochylała się znajoma, przyjazna twarz Ronalda Vesleis, przyjaciela i współchórzysty. Piegowate oblicze pod rudą grzywką promieniowało niewinną sympatią.<br>– To już... Tak póżno? – zdziwił się sennie 'Arry.  
>– Spałeś jak zacziarowana królewna! – wyszczerzył się Ron. – Odsypiałeś jakieś nocne spaceri?<br>Jego przyjaciel odwrócił głowę, ukrywając nagły rumieniec w poduszce. Zaciekawione spojrzenie Ronalda parzyło go w tasiemkę od koszuli. Nie chciał jednak o tym rozmawiać. Nie, żeby było o czym. Nie, żeby coś się działo. Miał sny. Każdy ma sny. On miał bardziej. Niektórzy tak mają. Ech... Spod czarnej, rozburzonej w pościeli czupryny popłynęło w poduszkę ciężkie westchnienie. Harold Pottier miał wiele rzeczy bardziej niż inni. Kłopot w tym, że ostatnio były to raczej... nieodpowiednie rzeczy.  
>– Chiba nie skradałeś się nocą po Opeżie w starej koszuli nocnej twego ojca? – głos Rona załamał się z przejęcia. – Nic dziwnego, żie potem wszisci opowiadai historie o duchach i upiorach!<br>– Nigdzi ni wychodziłem. Spałem – odburknął 'Arry. Rudzielec wydął wargi.  
>– Jak chcesz. A to samo pżiez noc wirosło – odparł z lekką urazą. Młodzieniec podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i zamarł. Na poduszce, niemal muskając koniuszkami płatków rozgrzany snami policzek leżącego, spoczywała czerwona róża, starannie wygładzona z kolców i przewiązana czarną wstążką.<br>– Eee...  
>– Do zobaczienia na próbi – burknął Ron i wyszedł z pokoju. Oszołomiony 'Arry wpatrywał się w różę. Niemożliwe! Niemożliwe... Nigdzie nie wychodził. Nikt tu nie wchodził. To był tylko sen. To żart Ronalda albo któregoś z jego braci – wszyscy przecież pracowali w Operze. Najpewniej to Frederic i Georges. Ci dwaj nie rozumieją słowa „nie"... Zamknął oczy, odprężył się. Żart. Nic nie zaszło. To tylko sen...<br>_– Zaśpiewaj razem ze mną nasz przedziwny duet...  
>Płatki kwiatu pieszczące skórę jak delikatne dłonie w czarnych rękawiczkach...<br>Muzyka, spojrzenia, mgła...  
>– Śpiewaj dla mnie<em>_!_  
>Otworzył oczy, zaskoczony, ale napotkał tylko spojrzenie własnych, zielonych oczu z lustra naprzeciwko łóżka.<br>Cisza...  
><em>Muzyka, spojrzenia, dotyk<em>_..._  
>To. Był. Tylko. Sen!<br>Wyskoczył z pościeli, obciągając odziedziczoną po ojcu koszulę nocną z koronkami i wpatrując się gniewnie w różę.  
>– Nie zwariowałem – zapewnił ją stanowczo. – To mi się tilko śniło.<br>Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczyła, eksponując zawiązaną pedantycznie czarną wstążeczkę. 'Arry poczochrał się bezradnie po głowie i podszedł do lustra. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak zawsze, prawda? Czarne, zmierzwione jeszcze włosy... Zielone oczy... Niewysoka, szczupła sylwetka... Hmmm. Na próbę zaśpiewał kilka taktów z opery, którą właśnie szykowali. Oooo... Wyraźnie sen mu służył.  
><em>Otulona w ciemny płaszcz, skryta wśród cieni postać syciła się obrazem śpiewającego jak kradzionym wejrzeniem w Krainę Czarów. Czarne oczy z dziwnym, wyrachowanym spojrzeniem błądziły po sylwetce młodzieńca.<br>– Śpiewaj dla mnie, mój Aniele...  
>Na wąskie wargi, o które po prawej stronie ocierał się skraj groteskowej, białej maski, wypłynął rzadko na nich goszczący, leciutki uśmiech.<br>– Śpiewaj dla mnie..._

Przed gmachem Opery Paryskiej Dyrektor, Monsieur D'omble D'or, zarzucając po kawalersku brodę na plecy, witał Monsieur Cornela LeCnota oraz Monsieur Vesleisa.  
>– Moi kochani! Jakżi się cieszę, że was widzę! Jakżi mi miło, że si zgodziliści! – Ściskał im dłonie z wesołym chichotem. Jego wiecznie młode, błękitne oczy pełne były iskierek.<br>– Och, to wielka odpowiedzialność, przejąć kierownictwo Operi... Ale zajmiemi się tim – zapewnił godnie LeCnot.  
>– Będziemi kontinuować pana dzieło – zapewnił Vesleis z uśmiechem. – Ale cziemu właściwi podjął pan taką decyzję? Opuścić Operę? Teraz, w połowie sem... sezonu?<br>Dyrektor uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.  
>– Panowie... W moim wieku emeritura to chiba dość logiczni krok?<br>Spojrzeli po sobie, pokiwali głowami. Słynny Dyrektor Opery był niemalże instytucją, był wieczny, ale mimo wszystko...  
>– Ocziwiści.<br>D'omble D'or zmarszczył nos, nieco nadąsany.  
>– Powinniści mni w tim momenci zapewnić, żie sto pięćdziesiąt... eee... żie siedemdziesiąt lat to żiaden wiek. Ale, oczywiści, jeszcze nie przesiąkliści tutejszim żiargonem, choć przecież pańskie dzieci, Vesleis, pracują wszistki w Opeżie. Ale nie martwci si, mówieni citatami z dzieu, ten nasz operowi slang, to przijdzi z czasem... Zobaczici, niedługo będzieci mówić o polerowaniu fletów zamiast o różnich porannich ablucjach.<br>Obydwaj panowie zamrugali, wyraźnie zdziwieni.  
>– Eee... Polerowani fletów?<br>Starzec roześmiał się z rozrzewnieniem.  
>– Ach, no wieci, to z „Czarodziejskiego fletu"... – odchrząknął i zaczął śpiewać: – Io non voglio in fondo sapienza, io sono un uomo naturale che di sonno, cibi e bere si accontenta e se e' possibile catturare una bella donnetta...1<br>Jego towarzysze kiwając ze zrozumieniem głowami szli za nim przez gmach Opery. Korytarze wypełniała poranna krzątanina obsługi scenicznej, przygotowania artystów, przesuwały się kolorowe skrzydła dekoracji. Orkiestra grała już uwerturę – wszystko wokół wirowało w kalejdoskopie barw, muzyce i ludzkim gwarze.  
>– To naprawdę magiczne miejsce... Zawszie, kiedy tu przychodzę, nie mogę się nadziwić... – zachwycał się Vesleis.<br>– Tak, tak. Doskonale. Trochę więcej rigoru i będzie idealni. Podwiższimi wpłiwi o jedną trzecią w ciągu połowi sezonu... – mruczał LeCnot.  
>– Io sono un uomo naturale... – podśpiewywał przyszły były Dyrektor. Zaprowadził obu panów przed operową scenę, gdzie cały zespół rozpoczynał właśnie ostatnią próbę przed wieczornym przedstawieniem „Gniewu Achillesa".<br>– Przycupnijci sobi w pierwszim rzędzie, panowie, a ja was prziedstawię zespołowi. – Powiewając brodą, wdrapał się na scenę, podczas gdy nowi Dyrektorowie wymieniali uwagi na temat artystów.  
>– A, widzę twojego sina, Vesleis... To najmłodszi, prawda? Zgrabniutki...<br>– E... Dzięki, LeCnot... Jesteśmi z niego dumni...  
>– Tak... I... Na Me... Mendelsohna! Cóż to za młodzieniec, tam, koło niego?<br>– A, bistre masz oko, przijacielu... To młody Pottier, pamiętasz, sin tiego skrzipka... Odziedzicził po ojcu różne talenta...  
>– Nie tilko talenta... Poznaję teraz, poznaję! Sin Jacquesa Pottiera, kto bi pomiślał, ale rzecziwiści, podobni, jak dwie kropli wodi...<br>– Przijaźni się z naszim Ronaldem...  
>– O, to konieczni mni prziedstawisz... Chętni się z nim bliżej zapoznam... Co za ruchi... A ta rozkwitająca, bujna męskość... Inspirujące. Tak... A ta chuda wiedźma z lewej to kto?<br>– A, nie jestem pewien... Chiba Mignerve Magonagalie, Opiekunka chóru. Nie znam tu wszistkich, Direktor na pewno nam przedstawi...  
>– Vesleis, powaga! Teraz mi jesteśmi direktorami. Aaach! Patrz! Patrz!<br>– Co? Gdzie? O w grif mandolini...  
>– To on...<br>– On?  
>– No, sam wiesz kto...<br>– A on nie jest brunetem?  
>– Nie ten, tamten...<br>– To ja nie wiem kto.  
>– On! Divus Lucius.<br>– Widzę, widzę... Miślałem, że patrzisz za basem.  
>– Kogo obchodzi bas? Tu się liczi tilko Maestro Lucius. Zarobimi na nim milioni.<br>– Ciiiszei, Cornelu... Wiesz, co o nim si mówi.  
>– Masz na miśli te bzduri, że podpisał pakt z diabłem? Żie na własnim ciele opieczętował cyrograf, aby być wieczni królem tej Operi? A niech podpisui i dziesięć cyrografów, bilebi dla nas śpiewał.<br>– Toż śpiewa...  
>– Hehehe, jeszcze jak śpiewa... Ten to dopiero ma prezencję... To się naziwa bujna męskość...Jego nie znasz osobiście, co?<br>– Niestety... Jak dotąd, moja skromna osoba nie leżiała w sferzie zainteresowań maestro Luciusa...  
>– Och, porozmawiam z nim jeszcze o zainteresowaniach i leżieniu... Ale ćśśś, D'omble D'or mówi. <p>

Siwobrody Dyrektor zaklaskał w dłonie, uciszając zebranych.  
>– Moi mili! Wszisci na pewno słyszeli te pogłoski, rozsiewane od dwudziestu lat, jakobim miał przejść na emeriturę. Niniejszim ogłaszam, że – z głębokim żialem – opuszczam Operę.<br>Szepty, szmery, zdumione okrzyki.  
>– Prziedstawiam wam Monsieur LeCnota i Monsieur Vesleisa, którzi zastąpią mni na stanowisku Direktora. Brawa dla nich!<br>Skąpe, nieśmiałe oklaski. D'omble D'ore uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.  
>– Obaj panowie pracowali przez długie lata w Ministerstwie, gdzie Monsieur LeCnot zrobił fortunę na... eekhemm, to sprawi państwowi, przemilczmi... Zaś pan Vesleis, eee, nie zrobił fortuni, ale liczą się dobre chęci... Oni to właśni są od tej chwili waszimi Direktorami. Żebi już nie przedłużiać – kontinuujcie próbę, a mi sobie popatrzimi.<br>Zszedł ze sceny i dołączył do nowych Dyrektorów, przywołując do siebie Madame Magonagalie.  
>– Ach, kochani, to opiekunka naszego zespołu chóralno – tanecznego i moja wierna zastępczini, droga Mignerve... To znaczi, ocziwiści, madame Magonagalie.<br>Sztywna, surowa z wyglądu kobieta w nieokreślonym wieku ukłoniła się z godnością.  
>– Madame z pewnością wprowadzi was we wszystki sekreti Operi, kiedi mni nie będzi... Ale teraz już ćśśś, popatrzmi, jak sobie radzi zespół...<br>Zespół upozował się na scenie – nagle wszyscy zaczęli się tłoczyć jak najbliżej widowni i nowych Dyrektorów. Ci jednak, po pełnym aprobaty zlustrowaniu wszystkich artystów, zaczęli dziwnie często zerkać w stronę bocznych drzwi. Nie przykuła ich uwagi nawet awantura pomiędzy grupą brańców trojańskich a grupą branek trojańskich, sprzeczających się o miejsca przy brzegu sceny, najlepsze do wyeksponowania się nowym kierownikom. Zapatrzyli się na przedstawienie dopiero wtedy, gdy wszyscy tancerze nagle pokornie uciekli na swoje miejsca z boku.  
>– O Mer... – szepnął LeCnot.<br>– Nie klnij, przyjacielu – upomniał go łagodnie D'omble D'or.  
>– O merde... – dokończył za towarzysza Vesleis.<br>– Monsieur... Tak o naszej gwieździe? – Madame uniosła brew, podczas gdy w kątach zachichotało trwożnie kilka sprzątaczek. Panowie jednak, zapatrzeni we wschodzącą na scenie gwiazdę, nic nie odpowiedzieli. Pierwszy tenor Opery paryskiej kroczył ku widowni, poprawiając długi rękaw na lewym przedramieniu i stanowczymi gestami prawej ręki rozsyłając członków zespołu na miejsca. Bas, Maestro Remy Lupin, również wystąpił, poprawiając lwie skóry kostiumu Achillesa. Divus Lucius rzucił mu jednak tylko jedno spojrzenie bladoniebieskich, stalowych oczu i chyżonogi Pelida upozował się ze swoją lwią grzywą między brańcami a malowniczo rozebranym wojskiem greckim. Tenor wypiął pierś i odrzucił na plecy długie, platynowe włosy. Jako odtwórca partii Patroklosa, nie silił się ani na omdlewające spojrzenia ku partnerowi, ani nawet nie próbował czarować nowych Dyrektorów. Cała jego postawa wyrażała godność, chłód i profesjonalizm. Uniósł dłonie i wydął piersi powietrzem, aby zaśpiewać pierwsze nuty słynnej arii, nie zdążył jednak wydać głosu. Boczne drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i ktoś wszedł na salę.  
>– Aaach! Monsieur Drago!<br>– Wicehrabia Malefoy! – obaj Dyrektorzy rzucili się w stronę nowoprzybyłego. Był to szalenie elegancki, niewysoki młodzieniec o platynowych, zaczesanych do tyłu włosach i bladoniebieskich oczach.  
>– D'omble D'or, pozwól, oto nowy patron naszej Operi, monsieur Drago Malefoy.<p>

Wicechrabia skłonił się lekko.  
>– Moja rodzina od zawsze szcziciła się wspieraniem rozmaitich... sztuk. Mam zamiar kontinuować te tradicje...<br>– Ooo, jestem pewni, żie będzi pan w tim wiśmieniti... – pokiwał głową były Dyrektor. – Proszię, nasz zespół, ostatnia próba przied dzisiejszim prziedstawieniem „Gniewu Achillesa". – Zamaszystym gestem wskazał scenę. Arystokrata zlustrował uważnie zespół – LeCnot i Vesleis również spojrzeli, ale wnet ze zmieszaniem odwrócili się do D'omble D'or'a. Na skraju sceny królował pierwszy bas, maestro Remy, nerwowo poprawiając lwie skóry na ramionach, boskiego Luciusa zaś nie było nigdzie widać.  
>– No piękni... Na pewno znowu si obraził... – szepnęła ledwo słyszalnie Madame Magonagalie. Bas zaś wypiął pierś i zaczął śpiewać.<br>– Smutno po powrocie zastać ukochanego w niebezpieczeństwie – aż tak daleko sięga zachłanne ramię Troi...  
>Młody wicehrabia poprzyglądał się przez chwilę, pokiwał głową. Nawet chyba nie zauważył nagłych szeptów, jakie jego przybycie wywołało wśród chórzystów.<br>– Mon dieu! To Drago! – zaszeptał poruszony 'Arry wprost do poczerwieniałego z nagła ucha Ronalda.  
>– Toż poznai go, poznai... Ale raczej nie sądzę, żebi on nas poznał... Dawno minęłi te czasi, kiedi biliśmi razem w szkółce muzicznej D'omble D'or'a.<br>– Nic się nie zmienił... – westchnął rozrzewniony Pottier. – Popatrz tilko na niego... Zawszie taki chłodni...  
>– Wolę na niego ni patrzeć... – burknął Ron.<br>– Nawet na mni ni spojrzi... – wzdychał 'Arry.  
>Wicehrabia Malefoy owszem, spojrzał pobieżnie po chórzystach, zdobnych w pobrzękujące kusząco kajdany, przesunął wzrokiem po Achillesie, ale większej uwagi istotnie nikomu nie poświęcił.<br>– Przeszkadzam w próbie – oznajmił tonem wskazującym, że niezbyt się tym faktem przejmuje. – Pożegnam już państwa, pojawię si wieczorem na przedstawieni, by uczestniczić w waszim triumfie. – Skinął zdawkowo głową i wyszedł. LeCnot i Vesleis wymienili rozpromienione spojrzenia, nieświadomi faktu, że z cienia kurtyny wystawił głowę Divus Lucius. Szarpiąc bezwiednie kosmyk platynowych włosów, zmrużył stalowe oczy, co z nagła upodobniło go do węża, i z dziwnym wyrachowaniem patrzył za stalowookim, platynowowłosym młodzieńcem. Dopiero upewniwszy się, że za gościem zamknęły się drzwi Opery, tenor ostentacyjnie przemaszerował przez scenę w kierunku wyjścia, ku niemałemu zaskoczeniu nowych Dyrektorów.  
>– Koniec próbi? – zdziwił się nieco LeCnot. D'Omble D'or pokręcił głową, wyraźnie zmartwiony.<br>– Aj, gdzieżbi... Nasza gwiazda chiba się obraziła... Tipowe...  
>Istotnie, mimo nieśmiałych nagabywań członków zespołu, boski Lucius z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy parł ku drzwiom.<br>– Nie, nie, nie. Dość tego. Może wasz młody protektor weźmie udział w waszym triumfie, ale _ja_ nie zamierzam. Koniec. Nie śpiewam – oznajmił oschle, dumnie unosząc arystokratyczny podbródek. – Oddaj moją laskę, zabieramy się stąd.  
>Zza kulis wybiegł garderobiany, piastując na zielonej poduszce srebrną laskę Mistrza Lucjusza. Mistrz pieszczotliwym gestem ujął rączkę, rzeźbioną w dziwnie złowrogi kształt, i ruszył dalej.<br>– Znowu... – mruknęła Madame Mignerve.  
>– Mon Dieu! Co robić? – zatroskał się LeCnot. Stary Dyrektor posłał mu dobroduszny uśmieszek.<br>– Skamleć...  
>Obaj jego następcy spojrzeli po sobie z mocno niepewnymi minami, ale szybko się zerwali i pobiegli za Boskim Luciusem.<br>– Ależ, mistrziu nasz wspaniałi!  
>– Nasz boże pieśni!<br>– Niezastąpioni nasz!  
>Tenor lekko zwolnił kroku, z niewzruszoną miną poprawiając włosy.<br>– Nie chce pan nas chiba opuścić, bez pana jesteśmy niczim, o wielki!  
>Lucius zatrzymał się, wciąż odwrócony tyłem.<br>– Zaśpiewa pan dla nas? Tę wspaniałą arię z aktu trzeciego?  
>– Błagami, nasz złoti!<br>W szaroniebieskich oczach błysnęła nagła niechęć – śpiewak postąpił krok ku wyjściu. Madame Magonagalie' szybko przysunęła się do Dyrektorów.  
>– Prosimi, nasz srebrni... – rzekła z lekkim uśmieszkiem.<br>– Nasz najsrebrniejszi! – obaj panowie niemal rzucili się na kolana. Divus Lucius wydął wargi i w końcu odwrócił się powoli.  
>– Ostatecznie... Mogę zaśpiewać... Ale panowie raczą mnie nie rozpraszać plotkowaniem o chórzystach.<br>– Ależ, nigdi!  
>– Skądże! – LeCnot i Vesleis z uwielbieniem wpatrywali się w tenora. Zmierzył ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem, wyszedł na środek sceny, odetchnął głęboko, aż jedwabna koszula kostiumu Patroklosa zafalowała na szerokiej męskiej piersi. Zza kulis podbiegł garderobiany – Lucjusz odłożył łaskawie laskę na poduszkę, wziął od służącego kryształową buteleczkę i odświeżył sobie gardło. Garderobiany oddalił się z laską, ściągając na siebie więcej zafascynowanych spojrzeń niż sam tenor. Rączka laski, rzeźbiona na kształt węża wypełzającego z ludzkiej czaszki, wywoływała w artystach Opery dziwne dreszcze.<br>– Ekhemm... – chrząknął złowieszczo Lucjusz. Wszystkie spojrzenia natychmiast spoczęły na nim. Odrzucił włosy na plecy i zaczął śpiewać, z wzrokiem utkwionym dumnie gdzieś w górze.  
>– Myśl o mnie czasem... Myśl o mnie czule... Choć pożegnaliśmy się już... I wspominaj mnie chociaż czasem...<p>

– _Myślę o tobie...Myślę jak najczulej odkąd się pożegnaliśmy... Wspominam cię...  
><em>Wysoko ponad sceną wśród lin i uchwytów bezszelestnie jak cień poruszał się mężczyzna w białej masce. Śpiewał głosem cichym jak szelest aksamitu, pocieranego dłonią niecierpliwego kochanka. Wpatrywał się w swojego wybrańca, tam, na scenie, otoczonego tłumem obojętnych twarzy.  
>– <em>Myślę o tobie bez przerwy...<em>  
>Przechodził między linami, schylając się i przeginając jak w tańcu baletowym. Jego własny, najcichszy śpiew wypełniał powietrze niepokojącą, iskrzącą muzyką. Głos z dołu jakby tu nie docierał, rozlewając się w swojej sentymentalnej melodii gdzieś niżej.<p>

– _Myślę o tobie..._

Śpiewał, sam jeden, wpatrzony w szczupłą postać na dole, każde słowo ulatywało w pustą przestrzeń, wypełnione po brzegi namiętną czułością, zawisając gdzieś w pobliżu jak ostrzeżenie przed burzą.  
>– <em>Myślę o tobie...<em>  
>Przesunął palce po jednej z lin, jakby badając jej wytrzymałość. Posłusznie zadrżała pod dotykiem. Ręka mężczyzny spoczęła na starannie związanym węźle. Szale fortuny spoczęły przez sekundę w obleczonej czarną rękawiczką dłoni. Coś ma spaść... A coś wyfrunąć na piedestał...<br>– _Leć, Aniele..._  
>Sznur puścił.<p>

– Kiedy odkryjesz, że znów pragniesz... – śpiewał pełną piersią Lucius, kiedy ciężka płachta dekoracyjna, malowana w greckie okręty, zaczęła spadać wprost na jego głowę.  
>– AAAA!<br>– Iiiiiiii!  
>– Aiaiaiaiaiai!<br>Artyści w godnych sceny baletowej saltach i łamańcach uskakiwali spod ciężkiej, usztywnianej deskami dekoracji. Dumnie wyprostowany tenor nie zdążył się uchylić – płachta z deskami spadła na niego, przygważdżając go do podłogi.  
>– To on... To Upiór Operi... Upatrził sobi Luciusa... Teraz zaczni zabijać... – niosły się przerażone szepty.<p>

Twarz, do połowy ukryta pod białą maską, uśmiechnęła się najlżejszym uśmiechem.  
>– Dla ciebie wszystko... – wibrujące cicho w powietrzu ostatnie słowa pieśni znikły w szeleście opadającej na scenę koperty.<br>– Dla ciebie wszystko...  
>Powiewając czarnym płaszczem, znikł w operowych zakamarkach.<p>

– Ooo nie. Tego już za wiele! – słychać było gdzieś spod zwałów materiału. Sądząc po wierzgających, bardzo co prawda elegancko, ale jednak wierzgających nogach i równie elegancko, ale nie mniej wyzywająco wypiętych pośladkach, obleczonych trykotem, boski Lucius nie poniósł większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Wyraźnie jednak jego duma poczuła się ubodzona jak nigdy. Śpiewak wyczołgał się spod dekoracji z platynowymi włosami rozrzuconymi w nieładzie.  
>– Koniec! Odchodzę. Nie mam zamiaru tego dłużej znosić! – oznajmił wzburzony, wygrażając pięścią niebiosom, a drugą ręką machając na garderobianego. Ten podskoczył z laską, umoszczoną na poduszce. Divus Lucius pogroził niebiosom dla odmiany laską i ruszył, utykając z lekka, w stronę wyjścia.<br>– Ależ, nasz wspaniałi mistrziu! – Le Cnot wyplątał się z kotary, za którą umknął, i rzucił się za gwiazdorem. – To tylko wipadek! Takie rzeczi si zdarzają!  
>– Ach, tak? – Tenor spojrzał na niego lodowato. – Dopóki takie rzeczy będą się zdarzać, <em>ja<em> nie będę! – obronnym gestem przycisnął laskę do szerokiej piersi i wymaszerował godnym krokiem ze sceny. D'Omble D'ore uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
>– Żiczę powodzeni, panowi... W razi jakichś pitań, jestem w Szkocji... – poklepał swoich osłupiałych następców po ramionach i też znikł. Tymczasem Madame Magonagalie podniosła z podłogi grubą kopertę, która jakby na sowich skrzydłach sfrunęła spod sklepienia.<br>– Panowi... To, zdaje si, do was?  
>Koperta była zalakowana – w wosku odciśnięto pieczęć z trupią czaszką. Z ust czaszki wyłaniał się złowrogo wyglądający wąż.<br>– Wiadomość od Upiora Operi.  
>– Upiora! Maci wszisci obsesji! – obruszył się LeCnot, podczas gdy zdezorientowany Vesleis oglądał na wszystkie strony dziwną przesyłkę. Wreszcie Magonagalie wyjęła mu ją z rąk.<br>– Pisze, żie wita was serdeczni na nowim stanowisku... Przipomina, żie lożię numer pięć należi zostawić do jego użitku...  
>– Lożię! – LeCnot wybuchnął śmiechem. – Po cóż upiorowi lożia?<br>Jeden z chórzystów zaczerwienił się lekko.  
>– Zapewne jej użiwa... – odrzekła spokojnie Madame.<br>Chórzysta zaczerwienił się nieco bardziej.  
>– Monsieur D'omble D'or nigdi nie protestował... I płacił bez zmrużeni oka...<br>– Płacił? – obaj Dyrektorowie rzucili się po list. Le Cnot z czytającym mu przez ramię Vesleisem wydawał co chwilę pełne oburzenia okrzyki.  
>– Tile pieniędzi!<br>– Nie przesadzajmi, to właściwi pensja nauczicielska... – zauważyła Mignerve.  
>– Ach, ocziwiści! Dobrzi, że nie każe sobi płacić w naturzie!<br>Jeden z chórzystów zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
>– 'Arry... – zaszeptał do niego Ron. – Dobrzie si czujesz?<br>– Tak, tilko...  
>– To jakieś kpini! – oburzał się wciąż LeCnot. – Płacić! Jakiemuś... Oszustowi!<br>Zebrani na scenie szeptali nerwowo, rzucając dookoła trwożne spojrzenia.  
>– Zwłaszcza po tim! Teraz, kiedi nasz śpiewak si obraził! Przecież będziemi musieli odwołać prziedstawieni! I co na to powi monsieur Drago?<br>Madame Magonagalie nie wydawała się zbytnio przejmować humorami Malefoya.  
>– Luciusa można zastąpić...<br>– Zastępstwo? Dla boskiego Luciusa? – zgorszył się dyrygent, podskakując ze wzburzeniem na stosie nut. Dyrektorowie wciąż wyglądali na załamanych. Madame wzruszyła ramionami.  
>– Harold Pottier możie zaśpiewać...<br>Harold pobladł lekko z wrażenia. LeCnot skrzywił się nieco.  
>– Chórzista?<br>– Ma wspaniałego naucziciela... – mruknęła tajemniczo Magonagalie.  
>– Kogo? – zaciekawił się Vesleis.<br>– Ja... Nie znam jego imienia... – zaszeptał młodzieniec.  
>Dyrektorzy popatrywali po sobie bez zapału, wreszcie pokiwali głowami.<br>– No to chodź, pokaż, co potrafisz...  
>– Co nam szkodzi...<p>

Pottier wyszedł na środek sceny, nerwowo pobrzękując kajdanami greckiego brańca. Czuł skupione na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych.  
>Wszystkich obecnych...<p>

– Śpiewaj dla mnie, aniele...  
>Zaśpiewał tylko kilka słów i umilkł, aby jego Anioł miał dla siebie całą Operę. Drżał z niecierpliwości, by w końcu usłyszeć ten słodki głos, rozbrzmiewający w pełnej chwale. Chociaż ich wspólny śpiew nigdzie nie smakował tak wspaniale, jak w mrocznych podziemiach Opery... Jego młody Anioł musiał jednak rozwinąć skrzydła...<p>

– Myśl o mnie czasem... Myśl o mnie czule... Choć pożegnaliśmy się już... – śpiew młodziutkiego tenora poniósł się po gmachu Opery. Wszyscy umilkli, zasłuchani.  
>– I wspominaj mnie chociaż czasem...<br>Głos, szkolony w mrocznych korytarzach, gładzony aksamitnym szeptem bezimiennego mentora, nagradzany pieszczotą jego szczupłych dłoni, wkradał się w serce i w duszę. Oczy obu dyrektorów zaczęły pomału wypełniać się zachwytem i błogą wizją wyprzedanych biletów na występ.  
>– Wiśmienici...<p>

– Myśl o mnie czasem... Myśl o mnie czule... Choć pożegnaliśmy się już... – śpiewał 'Arry tego samego wieczoru na premierze operowego przedstawienia. Widownia promieniowała zachwytem. Z jednej z lóż śpiewającego młodzieńca obserwowały czyjeś stalowoszare oczy.

– Byłżebyś to ty, 'Arry? Któż bi się spodziewał...  
>Wicehrabia Drago Malefoy z przyjemnością obserwował występ swego dawnego kolegi. Śpiew zielonookiego tenora docierał do głębi jego jestestwa, pocierając jakąś dotąd milczącą strunę.<br>– Ach, 'Arry... Urosłeś. 

Za kulisami operowej sceny świętowano w najlepsze oszałamiający sukces przedstawienia. Wprawdzie Divus Lucius dąsał się w swojej garderobie, a nowa gwiazda chwilowo spłynęła z firnamentu w jakichś swoich sprawach, jednak nikomu to widać nie przeszkadzało. Obaj Dyrektorowie z lubością wmieszali się w tłum artystów oraz pracowników Opery.  
>– Ach, drogi przijacielu, uwielbiam artistów! Ten ich temperament, te ich pomisli, te fatalaszki... Chiba zacznę coś kolekcjonować. Możie zaticzki od smiczków?<br>– Możie czeki? Pomiśl, Vesleis, ile dziś zarobiliśmi! I jaki zaproszenia si posipali! A będzi jeszczi lepij!  
>– Ach, tak, tak... Ci artiści... Popatrz tilko na nich!<p>

Tymczasem Ronald Vesleis, wciąż obleczony w muśliny z ostatniej sceny przedstawienia, wdrapywał się po schodach w poszukiwaniu swego przyjaciela. Harold odnalazł się w nieużywanej od lat salce, przerobionej na schowek na miotły. I nuty. Śpiewak, opromieniony blaskiem promieni zachodzącego słońca, klęczał przed wielkim oknem, wpatrując się w witraż, wyobrażający nieco rozczochranego anioła. Pokój wypełniały przedziwne echa, jakby zaiste chóry anielskie...

– Bravo, bravo, bravissimo... Bravo, bravo, bravissimo... Mój Aniele...

– Ach, 'Arry! – wykrzyknął Ron ze szczerym uwielbieniem. – Biłeś wspaniali! Śpiewałeś jak anioł!  
>'Arry odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na przyjaciela z zawstydzonym uśmiechem.<br>– Ja? O, gdzieżbi... Widać, żie nie słiszałeś śpiewu anioła...  
>– Ach, 'Arry! – przerwał mu Ron. – Gdzieżeś ti si uchował z takim talentem? Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? Prziez tile lat chodziliśmy razem do szkołi muzicznej D'Omble D'or'a, na zajęcia ze śpiewu też razem, i co? Czaiłeś si? Przeciż zawszi tracileś tile punktów na śpiewi! A teraz Magonagalie' mówi, żie miałeś priwatne lekcji! Kto cię ucził? Prziznaj się! Mnie chiba możiesz powiedzieć? – W jego głosie pobrzmiewała leciutka uraza za ukrywanie przed nim takich rzeczy. Harold zaś westchnął ze wzruszeniem.<br>– Ach, Ron...  
>Odwrócił się jeszcze na moment do okna i poprawił świecę, postawioną na parapecie.<br>– Wwiwdzisz – zaczął, a głos mu się łamał ze wzruszenia – pamiętasz, dawno temu, zanim trafiłem do szkołi, umarł mój ojciec.  
>– I twoja matka.<br>– Hę? – zdziwił się 'Arry. – Co ma do tego moja matka?  
>– No, umarła? – stropił się Ron. – Też wtedi, nie?<br>– Nieważni! – uciszył go Harold.  
>– Ale jak to? – zgorszył się Ron. – Przecież chiba cię kochała, i w ogóle, jak to nieważni? Wiesz, D'Omble D'Or zawszi powtażiał, żie miłość matczina ma potężną moc!<br>'Arry postukał się w czoło – czy to dla wykazania, że nie ma tam żadnych śladów po owej matczynej miłości,  
>czy to dla uświadomienia przyjacielowi jego indolencji.<br>– Nieważni teraz! Słuchasz czi nie? Ojciec umarł, ale obiecał mi, żie będzie si mną opiekował.  
>Mina Ronalda wskazywała coraz większy sceptycyzm.<br>– I co? Jego duch ci nawiedzał? Wiłaniał się z tej twojej koszuli nocnej jako srebrzisti jeleń?  
>'Arry osłupiał.<br>– Dlacziego jeleń?  
>– Bo robisz ze mni jelenia!<br>– No słuchajżie do końca! Obiecał, żie przyślie anioła, któri się będzie mną opiekował! Anioła muziki! I odkąd po skończeniu szkołi Magonagalie załatwiła nam tu pracę, anioł przichodzi! Eee... Zjawia si! Przibiwa! I uczi mni śpiwać! A to wszistko dzięki mojemu ojcu!  
>Nie wiedzieć czemu, anielskie chóry rozbrzmiewające w sali zaczęły obniżać tony, mrocznieć, aż przybrały ton przystający bardziej do piekielnych symfonii.<p>

– _Aniele... Wbrew temu, co o mnie mówią, ja ci wiele mogę wybaczyć, ale niech usłyszę jedno, jedno słowo więcej o twoim przeklętym ojcu..._

Mina Ronalda wyrażała strapienie.  
>– Więc duch twojego ojca cię nawiedza w noci jako anioł i... – nagle przerwał i zadrżał, gdy owionął go napływający z zakamarków sali lodowaty, mroczny podmuch. Harold zaś zamachał gorączkowo rękami.<br>– Nie, nie, nie nie nie! To całkim inni anioł! Całkim, całkim inni. Ach, co to za anioł... Mój Anioł Muziki... Ale, mój ojciec go przisłał. To pewne.  
>Tym razem lodowaty podmuch owionął również kostki Pottiera.<br>– Ou? – stropił się młodzieniec.  
>– Możie się milisz i to naprawdę twói ojciec – podsunął Ron, po czym zerwał się na nogi, gdy do zimnych wiewów dołączyły złowieszcze zgrzyty.<br>– O nie, nie, nie, to nie ten tip – oświadczył z przekonaniem 'Arry.  
>– Nie ten tip czego? – wykrzyknął Vesleis, ciągnąc przyjaciela do wyjścia.<br>– Nie ten tip anioła. Nie zachowui się... Eee... Ojcowsko. – 'Arry, nie wiedzieć czemu, zarumienił się po uszy.  
>– Ej, 'Arry, Arry... 'odźmi już stąd, dobrzie? Opowiadasz takie bajki... Jak w tich operach, którie ćwicziliśmi w szkole... W połowie ten tajemniczi naucziciel biłbi twoim ojcem. W drugiej połowie kochankiem.<br>– A w trzecij twoim – przerwał szybko 'Arry.  
>– E, moim to w jakichś straceńczich... W trzecij ojcem, sinem i kochankiem Madame Mignerve.<br>– Ou, tak, i bratem naszego dyrygenta.  
>– Albo lepiej inspicjenta!<br>Obaj nagle urwali, gdy drzwi za ich plecami zamknęły się z hukiem, niemal przytrzaskując Pottierowi powiewające końcówki patroklejskich szat.  
>– Eeu... To, 'Arry, 'odźmi na dół, chcą cię wielbić...<br>– To 'odźmi...

W ciemniej sali obleczona w czarną rękawiczkę dłoń starannie zgasiła płomyk pozostawionej na parapecie świecy. Następnie, jak zawsze, właściciel dłoni równie starannie umieścił świecę w palenisku i odczekał, aż stopi się do ostatniej kropelki wosku. W czarnych, bezdennych oczach odbijały się ognie – nie tylko z zewnątrz.

– _Mój Aniele... Tym razem ci daruję, ale doprawdy będziesz mi to musiał wynagrodzić... BRATEM INSPICJENTA? _

Współoperzanie wielbili Haroldaz takim entuzjazmem, że po niedługim czasie rozbolała biedaka głowa. Szczęśliwie Madame Magonagalie', widząc, jak ukradkiem masuje sobie czoło, czym prędzej ewakuowała go do jego nowej garderoby, stanowczym gestem zamykając drzwi przed nosami rozczarowanych wielbicieli.  
>– Bardzo dobrzie dziś śpiewałeś, mój chłopcze – pochwaliła 'Arry'ego. – Jak widać, wszisci są z ciebi zadowoleni...<br>'Arry rozglądał się po garderobie, wypełnionej koszami kwiatów. Najprzeróżniejsze gatunki i kolory, wstęgi, kokardy, zapachy, faktury, ta, ta...  
>– W drugą stronę – mruknęła półgębkiem Madame, wznosząc z westchnieniem oczy do sufitu. Młodzieniec posłusznie obrócił się na pięcie w stronę królującej ponad morzem kwiatów toaletki z olbrzymim lustrem.<br>– Ou...  
>Jedna czerwona róża bez kolców. Jedna czarna wstążeczka. Jeden...<br>– Jutro próbi od ósmei, Pottier. Masz si wispać – rzekła z naciskiem Madame, kiwnęła mu głową na pożegnanie i wyszła, od progu posyłając jeszcze zalustrzanym cieniom ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
>'Arry musnął palcem czerwony płatek kwiatu.<p>

Dotyk ciepłych palców, jak muśnięcie jedwabiu na nagiej skórze...  
>– <em>Teraz, mój Aniele, zaśpiewasz dla mnie...<em>

Dyrektorowie LeCnot i Vesleis z radością spostrzegli, że do rozdokazywanego tłumu dołączył ich nowy patron.  
>– Ach! Wicehrabio! Witami! Jakżie nam miło!<br>– Prosimi do nas! Prosimi! Cziż to nie biło wspaniałi prziedstawieni? Cziż nie wspaniałi odkrici z młodim Pottierem?  
>Drago Malefoy z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem torował sobie drogę. Sądząc po błysku w stalowych oczach, zapewne miał zamiar czegoś tu dziś dokazać, i to zapewne na kimś, ale raczej nie w rozdokazywanym tłumie.<br>– Tak, tak, panowi, tak... A teraz wibaczci, mam spotkani...  
>Panowie spojrzeli po sobie z rozczarowaniem.<br>– A możie... Możie pozwoli pan sobi prziedstawić nasziego śpiewaka? Udał si już do garderobi, ale z pewnością nas przijmi!  
>Wicehrabia pochylił się do nich, marszcząc jasne brwi.<br>– Panowi... – rzucił zniżonym głosem – młody pan Pottier _nikogo _już dzisiaj nie przijmi. Właściwi, to niebawem będzi bardzo zajęti. Chiba to panowi uszanui, ę?  
>Nie czekając na odpowiedź, oddalił się, wygładzając platynowe włosy. Obaj Dyrektorowie popatrywali po sobie z zaintrygowaniem.<br>– No popatrz, popatrz... Cziżby już się znali? Czi tilko tak...  
>– Kto wi... Mi w każdim razi nie będziemi się wtrącać. Nie nasza sprawa. Monsieur Drago to podpora naszej Operi.<br>– Jak uważiasz...  
>– Podpora Operi, powiadam!<br>– O tak... – mruknęła przechodząc Madame Magonagalie. – A na następne prziedstawieni zapewne zaprosi matkę.  
>W ciemnym korytarzu czyjaś laska z hukiem upadła na deski...<p>

Wicehrabia Drago Malefoy wężowym ruchem wśliznął się do garderoby dawnego szkolnego kolegi.  
>– 'Arry, 'Arry... Witaj, mój złoti... Jakżeśmi się dawno nie widzieli... Doprawdi, śpiewałeś dziś jak anioł...<p>

Harold ze wzruszeniem wpatrywał się w stalowe oczy arystokraty.  
>– Ou... Eu... Przyszedłeś.<p>

Drago przysiadł na blacie toaletki obok Harolda, opierając smukłe ciało o brzeg lustra.

– Jakżebim mógł się oprzeć...To „Miśl o mnie czule"... Jakbiś śpiewał specjalni dla mni... – musnął dłonią zarumieniony policzek młodego tenora. – Jakby się odezwało przieznaczeni... Znów razem... – Przysunął się odrobinę, dłoń śmielej przesunęła się po twarzy 'Arry'ego.

– Też mi! – zaprotestował śpiewak. – A kto mi tak dokuczał w szkole?

Drago przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Platynowe, jedwabiste włosy dotknęły policzka 'Arry'ego. Stalowe oczy wicehrabiego jaśniały tuż przy twarzy rozmówcy. I szarość spotkała się z zielenią, hipnotyzując ją wężowym wejrzeniem...

– Ach, młodość... Byłeś słodkim lwiątkiem, 'Arry... A wirosłeś na anioła...Jakiż wspaniałi wistęp...

Harold zarumienił się po same uszy.  
>– To tilko zasługa Anioła – zastrzegł się szybko.<p>

– Ocziwiści... Nikt w to nie wątpi... – wymruczał Drago w odsłonięte ucho towarzysza. – A teraz pójdziemy na kolację.

– Aaale, Drago... Ja... Próbi... I... On nie lubi...  
>– Musisz się przebrać – zadysponował arystokrata. – Każię przigotować powóz i wrócę po ciebie. Do zobaczienia.<p>

– Drago!

– Tilko ubierz się ładni. Specjalni dla mni...

1 Ja nie pragnę tak naprawdę mądrości, jestem prostym mężczyzną, który zadowoli się spaniem, piciem i jedzeniem, i, jeśli to możliwe, uwiedzeniem pięknej kobiety (z „Czarodziejskiego Fletu")


	2. Chapter 2

Wicehrabia Drago Malefoy wężowym ruchem wśliznął się do garderoby dawnego szkolnego kolegi.  
>– 'Arry, 'Arry... Witaj, mój złoti... Jakżeśmi się dawno nie widzieli... Doprawdi, śpiewałeś dziś jak anioł...<p>

Harold ze wzruszeniem wpatrywał się w stalowe oczy arystokraty.  
>– Ou... Eu... Przyszedłeś.<p>

Drago przysiadł na blacie toaletki obok Harolda, opierając smukłe ciało o brzeg lustra.

– Jakżebim mógł się oprzeć...To „Miśl o mnie czule"... Jakbiś śpiewał specjalni dla mni... – musnął dłonią zarumieniony policzek młodego tenora. – Jakby się odezwało przieznaczeni... Znów razem... – Przysunął się odrobinę, dłoń śmielej przesunęła się po twarzy 'Arry'ego.

– Też mi! – zaprotestował śpiewak. – A kto mi tak dokuczał w szkole?

Drago przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Platynowe, jedwabiste włosy dotknęły policzka 'Arry'ego. Stalowe oczy wicehrabiego jaśniały tuż przy twarzy rozmówcy. I szarość spotkała się z zielenią, hipnotyzując ją wężowym wejrzeniem...

– Ach, młodość... Byłeś słodkim lwiątkiem, 'Arry... A wirosłeś na anioła...Jakiż wspaniałi wistęp...

Harold zarumienił się po same uszy.  
>– To tilko zasługa Anioła – zastrzegł się szybko.<p>

– Ocziwiści... Nikt w to nie wątpi... – wymruczał Drago w odsłonięte ucho towarzysza. – A teraz pójdziemy na kolację.

– Aaale, Drago... Ja... Próbi... I... On nie lubi...  
>– Musisz się przebrać – zadysponował arystokrata. – Każię przigotować powóz i wrócę po ciebie. Do zobaczienia.<p>

– Drago!

– Tilko ubierz się ładni. Specjalni dla mni...

'Arry długo nie mógł się zdecydować, co właściwie powinien na siebie ubrać, więc chwilowo zrzucił tylko kostium i przyoblókł się dla odmiany w koszulę nocną – ot, żeby tymczasem mieć lepszą swobodę ruchów. Wyrzucał ubrania z szafy z takim zaaferowaniem, że zupełnie przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co się dookoła dzieje.

Wyłonił się z cieni tuż przy drzwiach do garderoby, jakby zmaterializował się znikąd. Niezauważony przez nikogo, przekręcił od zewnątrz klucz w zamku. Twarz, do połowy ukrytą pod białą maską, szpeciły skurcze gniewu. Klucz schował w kieszeni, poprawił czarne rękawiczki i podbitą szkarłatem pelerynę, wrócił w objęcia cieni.

'Arry poczuł najpierw powiew chłodnego powietrza na szyi. Już wiedział, już czuł – Jego Anioł nadchodził. Jego Anioł się odezwie. Chwila niepokojącej ciszy, jakby... jakby...?

Ściśnięte gniewem gardło przez chwilę nie mogło wydobyć z siebie głosu.

– Ach, Aniele... Teraz dostaniesz lanie.

Świece, do tej pory rozjaśniające pokój ciepłym, bezpiecznym poblaskiem, zgasły raptownie, jakby zmrożone samym oddechem niewidzialnego intruza. 'Arry rozejrzał się w nagłej panice, cofnął, obrócił w miejscu, nieświadomie poddając się rytmowi muzki, z wyrachowaniem pozbawionej dzisiaj pieśni Anioła. Falbany koszuli nocnej załopotały w ciemności, żywej i gorącokrwistej jak czyjeś kształtne dłonie w czarnych rękawiczkach.

– Ccco tttu... Kttto...

Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w chłopca z tajemnych zakamarków. Ciemne rzęsy musnęły skraj maski w gniewnym mrugnięciu, kolejny już raz więżąc prawe oko Upiora pod białym tworzywem.

– O, na Had... Haendla... Zachciało mi się...

W głębi pokoju 'Arry poruszył się z nadzieją.

– O?

Upiór zazgrzytał ze złością zębami. Nie zaśpiewa. Dziś jego Anioł nie zasłużył na pieśń. Aksamitny, wibrujący głos odezwał się niskim, złym szeptem, który oplótł drżące ciało chłopca jak sznur kaleczący młodzieńczą skórę.

– Więc tak mnie traktujesz, Aniele? Po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem?

'Arry zamarł. Głos jego Anioła wypełnił garderobę pulsującą w mroku furią, spod której pobrzmiewało cierpienie i skarga. Jego Anioł...

– Och, Aniele! To wcale nie tak, jak miślisz!

– Ach, nie?

Szept zamarł pod białą maską, kształtne dłonie zadrżały w żądzy mordu, wszechobecna muzyka nabrała po stokroć złowieszczych nut.

– Ja ciebie wyniosłem na szczyt! Dzięki mnie stałeś się gwiazdą! Dzięki mnie twój śpiew rozbrzmiał na całą Operę! I jak mi się za to odpłacasz? Zamykasz się po garderobach z tym nędznym, chuderlawym fircykiem?

'Arry wystąpił krok do przodu. Biel jego koszuli nocnej wyraźnie odcinała się w ciemności.

– Aniele! Ni odwracaj się ode mni! Proszę! To... Ja... Miśmi tilko rozmawiali! Do niczego nie doszło! Do niczego bi nie doszło! Jeśli bi do czegoś doszło, to tylko z tobą! Ale w tim celu musiałbiś się pokazać... Hmm?

Temperatura atmosfery jakby zauważalnie się podniosła.

– Hmmm... – zastanowił się Upiór. – Może przestaniesz twierdzić, że jestem bratem inspicjenta?

Młody tenor stropił się lekko.

– Ależ, Aniele... No wiesz? To tilko żarti! Przecież wiesz, że poza tobą nikt się nie liczi! Ti jeden jesteś moim aniołem! Jak długo jeszcze będzisz mni dręczył?

Chwila gęstej ciszy...

– Hmm... – zastanowił się aksamitny półszept jakby nieco łaskawiej.

– Anieeeeele! – jęknął 'Arry.

– No to chodź do mnie i przeproś.

– To znaczy gdzi mam iść? – zdziwił się młodzieniec.

– Tu, Aniele. Tutaj.

– Ekhemmm...

– Tak?

– 'Iba będzimi musieli ustalić, kto jest Aniołem w tim związku...

– Cóż, ja na pewno. A ponieważ nie jestem egoistą i zamierzam z ciebie zrobić co najmniej anioła, jeśli nie boga śpiewu, wkrótce będzie nas dwóch. A teraz rusz się wreszcie i podejdź do lustra.

– Czemu do lustra?

– Po pierwsze dlatego, że tak mówię, po drugie dlatego, że tam stoję. Nie widzisz mnie?

– Aaaaaa...

Cztery ściany rozpachnionej odurzającym zapachem kwiatów garderoby, walące gorączkowo młodzieńcze serce, roztętnione skronie, wszystko to wypełniała radosna, półdzika muzyka, rozlewająca się po ciele razem z krwią. Ukochany, jedwabisty głos wabił nieodpartym wdziękiem anielskich, muzycznych pień, przystających na równi do operowych scen, świec i żyrandoli, do mrocznych zakamarków pod Operą i jej zgiełkiem, do tajemniczej mgły i sekretów nieznanych zwykłym śmiertelnikom, do nut niewychwytywanych przez ucho profanów.

– Mój Aniele Muziki... Mój Aniele Stróżu... Ukaż się... Ujawnij... Przigarnij mni! Przi...

– Przytulić? – zaproponował z leciutkim przekąsem głos o gładkości niezmierzonych warstw aksamitu. 'Arry'emu przemknęło być może jeszcze przez myśl skojarzenie z czekoladą deserową, ale dla dobra utrzymania przytomności zepchnął je w podświadomość. Miał w końcu zaledwie osiemnaście lat... Był w końcu jeszcze...

Głos rozbrzmiewał z daleka, a jednocześnie jakby owiewał młodzieńca dookoła.

– A może pogłaskać?

Dreszcz. Cudownie rozkoszny dreszcz, jakby ów głos przesunął się aksamitem po rozpalonej skórze. Pożądanie zapiekło boleśnie – anielska pieśń, która dotąd uciszała przedsmak każdej grzesznej myśli, ani nie zamierzała napływać. I to także bolało – głębiej, dotkliwiej inaczej. Pozostawiony w ciemności... Zbyt wiele. To było zbyt wiele.

– Co tylko zechcesz. Tylko się w końcu ujawnij! Dotknij mnie! Śpiewaj dla mnie! – 'Arry szedł w stronę lustra, wypatrując majaczącej w półmroku sylwetki swojego Anioła. I oto On – za nim, przed nim, obok niego, gdzieś tam, wyciągał obleczoną w czarny jedwab dłoń, odzywał się – ni to z lustrzanego, przytłumionego odbicia chłopięcego pokoju, ni to z jakiegoś niejasnego, nieistniejącego półmroku. Nareszcie...

– Jestem tutaj, Aniele... Podejdź do mnie... Czyż nie tego pragniesz? Czyż nie mnie pragniesz? – szeptał tak boleśnie odległy. O całą lustrzaną taflę, oddzielającą 'Arrye'go od wyciągniętych kusząco koniuszków palców. Odległy o miękką, gęstą ciemność, napełnioną echem flirtu dwóch męskich oddechów. Odległy o bezgłos szeptu, w którym nie wybrzmiewało najlżejsze nawet echo wytęsknionej pieśni. Odległy o jedno słowo.

– O tak! Tak, tak, tak! – szeptał, wypowiadał, krzyczał Harold Pottier. – Tak, Aniele!

Jak przez mgłę, jak we mgle ruszył wprost na lustro. Dookoła niego w iście magiczny sposób rzeczywiście podnosiły się kłęby mgły. Przed sobą nie widział już własnego (rozczochranego) odbicia w falbaniastej koszuli nocnej (odziedziczonej po ojcu). W zwierciadle zasnutym mgłą odbijała się czyjaś wysoka sylwetka.

Smukła ręka wysunęła się zza lustra. Upiór Opery odsunął biodrem sekretne drzwi, ukryte za zwierciadlaną taflą, i wyciągnął do młodzieńca dłoń.

– Aniele...

– Aniele – szepnął jednocześnie 'Arry. Z przeciwka rozległo się przytłumione zgrzytnięcie zębów.

– Zaiste, musimy coś w tej kwestii postanowić... Ale tymczasem, dla odróżnienia, ja zaśpiewam, a ty pójdziesz za mną jak grzeczny... śliczny chłopiec w koszuli nocnej. Pójdziesz ze mną, 'Arry?

– O tak, mój Aniele! O tak! Zawsze! Wszędzi! Dokąd tilko zechcesz! – 'Arry wpatrywał się z uwielbieniem w czarne oczy swego mistrza i mentora. Ten zaś z najczulszym uśmiechem jeszcze raz wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

Tymczasem wicehrabia Drago Malefoy krokiem wężowym a zwycięskim powracał przez dziwnie omroczniały gmach Opery po swego dawnego przyjaciela (nie należy pamiętać niemądrych psot młodości, jedynie więzi przyjaźni), a przyszłego to ho, ho, kto wie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie można skończyć z przypadkowo napotkaną osobą. We wspólnej celi nawet, łoża zaś małżeńskiego przezorny arystokrata nie wymieniał chwilowo nawet w myślach. Tak czy siak, zamierzał zaprosić 'Arry'ego na bardzo prywatną kolację, choćby tylko na wszelki wypadek. I niech tylko matka spróbuje mu robić jakieś wyrzuty wobec tak postawionej sprawy!

Dzięki z góry przygotowanym argumentom odstawiwszy matkę na boczny tor, można się było zająć przyjemniejszymi stronami życia. Ach, oto garderoba 'Arry'ego. Akuratnie bardzo zachęcająco...

Śpiewała męskim głosem?

Wicehrabia Drago Malefoy doskoczył do drzwi i chwycił za klamkę.

– 'Arry? Odpowidz! Kto tam jest? Ni słisze ci!

Harold Pottier oddawał się Muzyce. Muzyka była wszędzie. Muzyka prowadziła do Niego. 'Arry oddawał się Muzyce. Wypełniała ich obu, zbliżała, jednoczyła.

Muzyka.

Pieśń.

Wyciągnięta dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce.

– Aniele.

– 'Arry!

'Arry połączył swoją dłoń z ręką Upiora Opery. Ktoś , gdzieś, w odległej oddali walił w jakieś drzwi... Młodzieniec nawet się nie odwrócił.

– Zaśpiewaj znowu ze mną nasz przedziwny duet... – poniosło się przez tajemniczy, podziemny korytarz. Zielone oczy 'Arry'ego już dawno przestały dostrzegać szczegóły. Jego towarzysz ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy pozostawił przejście przez lustro otwarte na przestrzał, dalej tylko zaciągnął kilka skomplikowanych zapadni, pułapek, zasłon i zwodniczych, ukrytych przejść. Tak 'Arry, jak ktokolwiek, kto szedłby za nimi, byłby w tym punkcie zupełnie Zmylony. Lecz 'Arry – o, 'Arry czuł tylko to ramię przy swoim ramieniu, biodro przy swoim biodrze, brzeg czarno–czerwonej peleryny przy swoich falbankach, lodowate kamienie przy swoich nagich stopach...

– Zaśpiewaj znowu ze mną nasz przedziwny duet... Mam Moc nad Tobą*... Ach, poczuj, jak rośnie w nas coraz większa...

Śpiew ogarnął cały labirynt lochów – ogarnął i młodzieńca, który poczuł, że lada chwila eksploduje z nadmiaru doznań, nie tylko dlatego, że Upiór porwał go w ramiona i zaśpiewał ostatnie pasaże wprost w jego ucho.

– Ach, Aniele... Ja rozumiem, że bez kalesonów. Ale skarpetki, to doprawdy mogłeś założyć.

Upiór Opery prowadził Harolda Pottiera przez labirynt lochów. Zagubieni we mgle, przesłaniającej zielone haroldowe oczy jak halucynogenny opar, przystawali co chwilę pod którąś ze ścian, aby Upiór mógł przycisnąć do siebie drżące ciało chłopca, przysunąć namiętne usta do jego twarzy i szeptać mu ledwo słyszalnym głosem swoje sekrety.

– Aniele... Rozejrzyj się... Co widzisz? – mruczał, wodząc skrajem maski po policzku Arry'ego.

– Nic – odparł szczerze 'Arry, wpatrzony błogo w zamglony sufit.

– Nic – powtórzył Upiór, dziwnie niezadowolony. – 'Arry, rozejrzyj się bardziej. Co widzisz?

'Arry zdobył się na większą koncentrację uwagi.

– Ciebie! – odkrył z jeszcze bardziej błogim uśmiechem.

– Aniele! – napomniał go surowo towarzysz. – Skup się!

'Arry skupił się, zaciskając dłonie na koszuli Upiora. I pod koszulą.

– Anieeeeele...

Kilka metrów dalej Upiór z wyraźnym wysiłkiem powrócił do tematu.

– Więc, rozglądasz się. I widzisz.

– Widzę cię, Aniele. Widzę – przytakiwał 'Arry z sielankowym uśmiechem.

– Nie mnie masz widzieć. Patrz, gdzie jesteś!

– Jestem z tobą!

– Jesteś, jesteś. Aniele, no skupże się. Patrz. To podziemia Opery!

– Masz piękni sziji...

Upiór oparł rozgrzane czoło o chłodny mur.

– 'Arry! Ja cię oprowadzam po moich lochach, a ty tylko o mojej pięknej szyi!

– Kocham twoi sziji. I twoi dłoni. I twoi kolana.

– 'Arry...

– I twoi lochi też, też. I twoi pleci...

– No dobrze, dobrze... Porozmawiać możemy później.

Od tego momentu 'Arry nie zwracał już uwagi na otoczenie – ani na mgłę, która podpełzała do ich stóp i cofała się, jakby parując od tej ich gorączki, ani na kamienne ściany i setki stopni, co chwilę zmieniających kierunek.

Liczyli się tylko oni dwaj, otuleni aksamitną ciemnością, peleryną Anioła, spadającą co chwilę z rozdygotanych ramion, a wreszcie śpiewem – tym najpiękniejszym, najurokliwszym śpiewem Upiora Opery, splatającym się z głosem jego uszczęśliwionego Anioła.

– We śnie on dla mnie śpiewał i przychodził do mnie, ten głos, który mnie wzywa i wymawia me imię... – zwierzał się 'Arry przygodnym pajęczynom.

– Aniele! – wzywał Upiór jego imienia. – Chodź na ręce, bo stopy ci skostnieją...

– Czy znowu śnię? Bo teraz odkrywam, że Upiór Opery jest tutaj – w moich myślach, we mnie... – śpiewał 'Arry wytrwale, dopóki kolejne westchnienie rozkoszy nie zmąciło melodii.

– Zaśpiewaj znowu ze mną nasz przedziwny duet... – zachęcał go w pieśni Upiór, podrzucając w ramionach swój słodki ciężar. – Mam Moc nad tobą – poczuj, jak rośnie w nas coraz większa! Nie, nie, nie, tu się patrz! – zakończył mało lirycznym zarzuceniem sobie górnej połowy 'Arry'ego na plecy. – Czego tam za sobą wypatrujesz? Nie potrzebujesz się oglądać. Jestem tutaj, z tobą. W tobie.

– Upiór Opery jest tutaj – w moich myślach, we mnie... – mruczał 'Arry.

– Jeśli już musisz, to patrz tam. Widzisz? Czy widzisz, Aniele?

'Arry posłusznie wytężył wzrok zza upiorowej szyi.

– Nie.

Zrozpaczony Upiór zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że o mało nie przerzucił swego Anioła przez plecy do rozlewającego się tuż przy swoich stopach podziemnego jeziora.

– Aniele. Moje podziemia. Moje jezioro. Moja rozśpiewana ciemność. Czy naprawdę nie widzisz?

– Ciemność widzę – przyznał 'Arry. – Ale reszti nie.

– Dlaczego ty nie widzisz?

– Bo nie zabraliśmi moi okularów.

Odkrycie owego poważnego mankamentu u swego Anioła wprawiło Upiora w leciutkie rozdrażnienie. W końcu jednak pogodził się z faktem obnaszania na darmo po urokliwych lochach na wpół ślepego młodzieńca i skupił się na tych częściach 'Arry'ego, które bynajmniej nie wymagały wspomożenia w rodzaju okularów.

Na przykład – struny głosowe.  
>– To ja będę wiosłował, a Ty, Aniele, śpiewaj – zadysponował Upiór.<p>

– Wiosłował? – zaciekawił się 'Arry.

– Owszem. Tu jest jezioro. Będziemy płynąć.

– Wpław?

Mężczyzna w masce zacisnął wargi. Nie wiedzieć czemu, z podświadomości napłynęły mu na myśl słowa w rodzaju „bezczelny bachor". Szybko jednak stłumił te niskie popędy i uśmiechnął się łagodnie do ukochanego, który dla chwilowej ślepoty nie mógł należycie docenić tego rzadkiego widoku.

– Aniele... Wpław bym wiosłował?

– Słabo si znami– zauważył nie bez racji 'Arry. – Możi masz taki zwiczaj?

Upiór policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Po łacinie.

– Może nie mam?

– Możi – zgodził się posłusznie młodzieniec. Upiór westchnął w duchu na imię Sly... Szymanowskiego i podziękował za drobne błogosławieństwa.

– Hop do łodzi! – Usadowił ukochanego w łódce, zdobionej ornamentem z czaszek i węży. – A teraz śpiewaj, mój Aniele Muzyki. Tylko głośno, żeby się od ścian odbijało!

'Arry rozejrzał się niewidzącym wzrokiem.

– Ścian? Na wodzi?

Upiór stłumił pod maską kolejny nachalny komentarz.

– Zaśpiewaj tak głośno, żeby do jakiejś doleciało!

– Zaśpiewam tak głośno, żebi si odbiło i wróciło – zapewnił z uczuciem młodzieniec. – Aż będziemi słiszeć echo. Jak nietoperzi.

Ta niewinna wzmianka nie wiedzieć dlaczego wzmogła tylko rozdrażnienie Upiora.

– Nie wspominaj przy mnie nietoperzy! Nie mieszkają tu żadne nietoperze!

'Arry nadaremnie wytężył wzrok.

– A co mieszka?

Jego towarzysz w poszukiwaniu natchnienia spojrzał w ciemne wody jeziora.

– Kałamarnica! ŚPIEWAJ!

Zaskoczony młodzian skulił się w panice na dnie łódki.

– Kto ujrzy twoją twarz, cofa się z lękiem... – zaczął posłusznie. Twarz okryta białą maską uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

– To mnie się lękają... Śpiewaj, mój Aniele Muzyki... Śpiewaj!

Ciemna łódź sunęła z cichym pluskiem przez mroczne wody podziemnego jeziora. 'Arry, oparty policzkiem o biodro wiosłującego Upiora, śpiewał wytrwale – aż echo ślizgało się po falach i powracało do łódki.

– Twój duch i mój głos...

– Mój duch i twój głos – wtórował Upiór Opery.

– Spleceni w jedno...

– Spleceni w jedno...

– Upiór Opery jest tutaj, w moich myślach,

– W twoich myślach...

– We mnie!

Dłonie w czarnych rękawiczkach mocniej zacisnęły się na wiośle. Głos mężczyzny drgał od niestłumionej pasji, kiedy żądał:

– Śpiewaj, mój Aniele Muzyki!

– W moich myślaaaaaaa... AaaaAaaaaAaaa!

– Śpiewaj, mój Aniele Muzyki!

Krata, zasłaniająca wejście do podziemnej jaskini, uniosła się w iście magiczny sposób. Wciąż śpiewając, wpłynęli do siedziby Upiora.

– Śpiewai, mój Aniele Muzyki!

– AaaAaaaaaaAa... Auć!

Łódź uderzyła w kamienne nadbrzeże i podskoczyła, zaś 'Arry boleśnie ugryzł się w język. Upiór tymczasem wyskoczył gracko na brzeg i zaklaskał w dłonie.

– _Lum_... Luminescencja bezbłędna – oznajmił z zadowoleniem, kiedy dookoła zaczęły się zapalać kandelabry i żyrandole ze świecami. 'Arry, zamiast wielkiej ciemnej plamy widząc chwilowo wielką jasną plamę, na wszelki wypadek milczał z podziwem. Jego towarzysz tymczasem zrzucił z ramion pelerynę, rozścielając ją przed ukochanym, i pomógł młodzieńcowi wysiąść z łódki.  
>– Witaj w moim królestwie...<p>

Królestwo Upiora Opery było wielce mrocznym i tajemniczym labiryntem podziemnych korytarzy i jaskiń. Wszędzie migotały chwiejne płomyki świec, oświetlając upiorowe łoże, upiorową fisharmonię, upiorowe biurko i inne upiorowe utensylia. 'Arry'emu całe otoczenie zdało się nawet bardziej mroczne i tajemnicze, ale śpiew jego towarzysza, rozlegający się echem w jaskini, wnet odwrócił jego uwagę.

– Sprowadziłem cię oto do mego królestwa, abyś mi służył...

– O – rzekł ostrożnie 'Arry.

– Służył w tworzeniu muzyki! – wyśpiewał z naciskiem Upiór, z nieco zniecierpliwionym wyrazem maski. – Abyś śpiewał i służył mojej muzyce! Wyśpiewywał hymn nocy, tu, gdzie rządzi błogosławiona ciemność...

– Aha – zgodził się 'Arry zwłaszcza z ostatnim stwierdzeniem.

– Skup się! – zażądał Upiór. – Ja tu śpiewam, a ty nic!

– Jak nic? – zdziwił się młodzieniec. Jego towarzysz przewrócił oczyma.

– Więc reaguj!

'Arry zamrugał nieśmiało gęstymi rzęsami. Mężczyzna w białej masce zbliżył się do niego, patrząc mu prosto w twarz – jego czarne oczy jakby przewiercały chłopca na wylot.

– Noc, mój Aniele, jest królestwem zmysłów... – pieśń popłynęła przez podziemia Opery, ślizgała się po wodach jeziora, pieściła Harolda aksamitnym trelem.

– Ciemność wzmaga doznania... Gdy noc roztacza swój splendor... Uchwyć jej piękno! Pozwól się pochwycić!

'Arry zadrżał, kiedy jego Anioł wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego dłoni. Miękki jedwab otarł się o gładką skórę.

– Ciemność uwodzi... Noc czaruje... – śpiewał mężczyzna, przyciągając do siebie drżącego Harolda. Biodro przy biodrze, dłonie ślizgające się po ciele młodzieńca, igrające złośliwie z falbanami koszuli nocnej.

– Odwróć się od rażącego blasku dnia i wsłuchaj w pieśń nocy... – śpiewał Upiór Opery. I 'Arry słuchał – śpiewu, ech półmrocznej jaskini, rytmu krwi pulsującej w całym ciele przedziwną emocją. Chłonął mroczną aurę swojego Anioła, przywierając do jego ciała i spijając śpiew – jak odurzony, nie rozumiejąc już słów, oczarowany do samej duszy.

– Zamknij oczy i poddaj się najmroczniejszym snom...

Powieki opadły na szmaragdowozielone oczy młodzieńca i 'Arry oddal się śnieniu na jawie, śnieniu o dłoniach pieszczących jego ramiona, o mocnym, męskim ciele tuż obok i o pieśni, wypełniającej całe jego jestestwo.

– Muzyka cię otacza... Miękko, ciepło... Ciemność odurza... Powoli, bezdennie... – Upiór coraz mocniej przyciskał młodzieńca do siebie, brzeg maski drażnił miękki policzek, śpiew razem z oddechem muskał twarz 'Arry'ego.

– Niech zacznie się sen... Oddaj się potędze mojej pieśni!

W odurzeniu i półprzytomnym zasłuchaniu 'Arry pozwolił się prowadzić przez siedzibę Upiora. Żar emocji i przejmujący śpiew pochłaniał go coraz bardziej. W rozśpiewanym spacerze–tańcu oplótł się wokół towarzysza, gładząc jego odsłonięty policzek, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Zamknij oczy... Oddaj się potędze pieśni nocy! – śpiewał Upiór, prowadząc młodzieńca między dymiącymi kociołkami. Intensywny zapach owiewał ich obu razem z pieśnią. 'Arry wtulił się mocniej w szyję mężczyzny... Znów zamknął oczy...

– Ty jeden możesz dodać skrzydeł mojej pieśni! – rozśpiewał się jego Anioł, pociągając go niecierpliwie pod ścianę jaskini, gdzie pod rozsuniętymi zasłonami baldachimu tkwiło olbrzymie łoże w kształcie kobry z rozłożonym kapturem, ocieniającym błogą wyspę czarnej i zielonej pościeli. Na poduszce niby korona spoczywał otwarty zbiór nut, poznaczony notatkami właściciela. Z wewnętrznej strony okładki wychylał się brzeg podpisu – „Ta książka jest własnością Upio..."

– Pomóż mi stworzyć pieśń nocy! – zakończył Upiór Opery, wypełniając jaskinię rozedrganym echem.

Echo odbiło się gdzieś w oddali, powróciło i umilkło.

– Ekhemmm... Aniele?

'Arry spał.

*

Głęboko pod Operą Paryską rozciąga się podziemne jezioro, którego ludzkie oko nie widziało, ludzkie ucho nie słyszało, ludzka noga nie bezcześciła. Daleko za podziemnym jeziorem ciągną się lochy – królestwo upiora Opery, tajemniczego mężczyzny w masce. W samym środku lochów mieści się wielka jaskinia – jego dom, a Upiór mieszka w samym środku jaskini. Właściwie, to w samym środku jaskini stało olbrzymie łoże w kształcie kobry z rozpostartym kapturem, a w samym środku łoża spał snem niewinnym Harold Pottier, ułożony wygodnie na pościeli pod czarnym, przejrzystym baldachimem. Upiór nucił nad nim czule kołysanki – mruczanki, gładził go jeszcze bardziej czule po delikatnej skórze, a następnie oddalił się w swoich sprawach – zapewne grać na fisharmonii.

Tymczasem kilka poziomów wyżej...

W garderobie 'Arry'ego otworzyły się pomalutku drzwi i wsunęła się przez nie nieśmiało czyjaś ruda głowa.

– Eee... 'Arry?

Ronald Vesleis był pod ogromnym wrażeniem dzisiejszego występu swego przyjaciela i współchórzysty. Oczywiście, zawsze wiedział, że A'rry jest kimś Wielkim, a już na pewno Większym od niego samego i że drzemią w nim niepospolite możliwości – po prostu czas był najwyższy, aby zaczęły się budzić. W całej tej sprawie było jednak coś dziwnego. Cała Opera szeptała o duchach... 'Arry mówił nawet całkiem głośno, za to o jednym szczególnym duchu... Ron wcale nie był pewny, czy to wszystko mu się podoba. Nie, żeby był zazdrosny o sukcesy przyjaciela, a już na pewno nie był zazdrosny o tego wyleniałego arystokratę, który się zaczął do Harolda mizdrzyć. Phi. Ronald Vesleis nigdy nie lubił Drago Malefoya. I miał szczerą nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek 'Arry znikł, nie znikł z nim. Bo im bardziej Ron zaglądał do garderoby, tym bardziej Harolda tam nie było.

– 'Arry... Gdzi jesteś... Odezwij si...

Kichając lekko, przedzierał się przez powodzie kwiatów – wciąż ani śladu gospodarza. Nagle jednak zobaczył coś, co go poważnie zaniepokoiło.

Lustro.

W lustrze odbijała się w bladym świetle świeczki zaniepokojona, piegowata twarz Rona i jego ruda czupryna.

A za odchylonym od ściany lustrem ziała czarna, podejrzana dziura, której nie było tu jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Ani chybi coś wyszło i porwało 'Arry'ego! Duch! Ronald usiłował skupić myśli na tyle, aby się zastanowić, czy duchy potrzebują tajemnych przejść do porywania ponętnych chórzystów, ale nie miał zbyt wiele doświadczenia w tej materii. Jak dla niego, mogły nawet nosić swoje głowy pod pachą albo powiewać nimi za plecami, a co dopiero otwierać sobie drzwi w cudzych garderobach.

– Skup si, Ronaldzi Vesleis. Co by zrobili na twoi miejscu Frederick i Georges? – zapytał głośno młodzieniec. Było to wielce krępujące pytanie, determinowało bowiem tylko jedną odpowiedź. Ron westchnął więc głęboko i ruszył badać przejście. Korytarz był mroczny, ponury i budził dziwnie nieprzyjemne skojarzenia – chłopak odruchowo węszył w powietrzu za jakimś niecnotliwym zapachem przypalonego dymu czy cuchnących ziół, jedyne jednak, co było czuć, to stęchłe pajęczyny i dymek świecy. Krok za krokiem, Ron szedł w głąb tajemniczego tunelu, wypinając dzielnie pierś, wytężając wzrok i wypatrując...

– AAAAAAAAAAA!

Za ramię chwyciła go czyjaś koścista, lodowata ręka.

– AAAAAAAAAAAA! – piszczał Ron.

– Ronaldzie Vesleis! – Mignerve Magonagalie jednym szarpnięciem odwróciła chłopca twarzą do siebie. – Jak śmiesz...! Jeszcze nigdy... Odkąd pracui w Operzi...

– Ale, Madame... 'Arry... Ja tilko... – próbował tłumaczyć się Ron, nie na wiele się to jednak zdało – surowa nauczycielka na siłę wyciągnęła go z korytarza i z garderoby Harolda, po czym szarpiąc za ramię zaprowadziła do jego własnego pokoju, gdzie jakby znikąd wyczarowała stertę nut jako karny dodatek do zadania domowego na następny poranek i zamknęła drzwi na klucz, „żebi nic go ni rozpraszało w ćwiczeniach". Znikła z szelestem długiej, zielonej sukni i zgrzytem klucza w zamku, pozostawiając Rona zaniepokojonego bardziej nawet niż przedtem. Gdzie podziewał się 'Arry? Czy uwiódł go ten ulizany wicehrabia? Albo, co gorsza, porwał jakiś upiór?

– To upiór straszliwszi niż wszystki upiori! – operowy inspicjent ze swadą zamachał rękami przed zafascynowanymi słuchaczkami. – Włosi ma tłusti i lepki, bo bieżąca woda jest dla niego trucizną! Skórę ma żółtą jak wyziewi z piekieł, zębi krziwi i parsziwi, nos krogulczi, oczi czarni i jarząci si w wiecznim mroku, z którego się wiłania!

– Iiiiiii! – zapiszczały chórzystki, a mężczyzna odrzucił splątane, czarne włosy na plecy i ciągnął swoją przerażającą opowieść.

– Snui si po podziemiach Operi jak jakiś ohidni, jadowiti wąż! Strzeżci si go, moi śliczni, bo te żółte zębiska potrafi zabić jedni draśnięci! Widziałiści już, jak sobie poczina!

– Iiiiiiiiiiii! – zapiszczały chórzystki jeszcze przeraźliwiej, zaś inspicjent przysunął się do siedzącej najbliżej Mademoiselle Cho Chagny i uspokajająco objął ją ramieniem.

– Bez obaw, moi śliczni, ze mną nic wam nie grozi! Pogonię temu całemu upiorowi kota. Zagonię go w róg i niech go wilki zjedzą. Powieszę go na środku Operi głową w dół. Już on mni popamięta!

– Aaaaaach... – westchnęły z podziwem chórzystki, popatrując z zazdrością na Cho.

– To poczwara! Pełzająca żmija! Ale ja mu pokażię, gdzie jego miejsce! – rozkręcał się inspicjent. – Musi zakriwać tą swoi paskudni mordi maską, bo podpisał pakt z diabłem i każdi bi to od razu poznał, taki jest ohidni. Ale ja...aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!

Magonagalie' bezceremonialnie złapała go z tyłu za włosy, poderwała na nogi i wyciągnęła z pokoju chórzystek.

– Na twoim miejscu, Siriusie Noir, trzimałabym jęzik za zębami, bo szibko możiesz tego pożałować... Upiór Operi nie boi się twoich prziechwałek.

– A ja si nie boi jego! – odparł buńczucznie Sirius Noir. Mignerve Magonagalie obdarzyła go nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.

– Brawo... Prawdziwi lew z ciebi... Cóż, o inspicjenta nietrudni... To Upiór jest tilko jeden.

Harold Pottier obudził się w ciemności.

Ciemności wypełnionej słodką, przecudowną muzyką.

– Aniele... – wyszeptał z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Ktoś ułożył go na czymś miękkim, otulił jego zziębnięte stopy czymś ciepłym, ucałował na dobranoc – to ostatnie 'Arry mógł tylko zgadywać, ale ślad gorącego muśnięcia wciąż rozgrzewał policzek.

– Aniele...

Otworzył oczy. Ciemność nie znikła; stanowczo trzeba było zabrać okulary z garderoby. Nie czas jednak było rozpaczać nad sklerozą, gdy Anioł grał na fisharmonii. Czas było wstawać.

Na próbę podniósł się i usiadł w pościeli, wystawił głowę do przodu i znieruchomiał, z firanką baldachimu zasłaniającą twarz. Przez tkaninę prześwitywało odległe światło, muzykę Upiora słychać było wyraźniej, bardziej... nieodparcie? 'Arry po krótkiej zaledwie chwili wahania strząsnął ze stóp miękkie prześcieradło i wystawił nogi z łoża na lodowate podłoże jaskini.

– Iiiii! – zapiszczał i szybciutko dla niepoznaki zamienił to w nonszalanckie nucenie w takt upiorowej melodii.

– Tadadadam... Tadadadam... Gdzież to się byłem obudził? – podśpiewywał, podskakując na zimnych kamieniach, podkasując koszulę nocną i wytężając krótkowzroczne oczęta. Kapturzasty łeb kobry jawił mu się chwilami jako jakiści demon z piekła rodem, albo co najmniej z jego przedsionka, wyciągający doń w zdrożnych celach nadgniłą łapę. Innymi chwilami przypominał przyodzianego w czarne szaty człeka bez twarzy (albo z twarzą, ale dobrze ukrytą przed haroldowym wzrokiem) i dodatkowo wyposażonego w stożkowatą, wysoką czapeczkę, jakby wprost z inscenizacji baletu „Królewna Mary Susanna Araminta Lucinda Rose i Siedmiu Skrzacików". Młodzieniec zaniechał wpatrywania się w zamazane kształty, odchrząknął i wciąż śpiewając cicho, ruszył za muzyką swego Anioła.

– Gdzież to się byłem obudził? Jak byłem żem trafił tu? Któż mnie tu wiódł poprzez ciemność? Tyle w myślach luk... – nucił, zawstydzony lekko, gdyż wciąż potykał się o świeczniki, wystudzone na szczęście kociołki niepojętego przeznaczenia, stojaki z pergaminem zapełnionym nutami... Jeszcze bardziej zawstydzało go, że większość wczorajszego wieczoru (o ile słusznie zakładał, że teraz było dzisiejsze rano) była dla niego jeszcze ciemniejszą plamą, niż wnętrze jaskini dookoła. Majaczyło mu wprawdzie w pamięci to i owo, ale niewiele. Duch ojca...? Nie. Stanowczo nie. Harold Pottier przebudził się niepewny co do wielu spraw, ale był absolutnie przekonany, że tego ducha, Upiora, Anioła Muzyki, czy jak by go jeszcze nazwać, nie przysłał jego ojciec.

– Pamiętam... – zaśpiewał z nieco większym ożywieniem.

Pamiętał Jego usta – wargi tak wąskie, a takie gorące, wyśpiewujące najpiękniejszą muzykę, budzące echa w skalnych korytarzach, a gdy echa nawoływały do siebie wspomnieniem melodii, usta kreśliły nuty pieśni pożądania wprost na nagiej skórze młodzieńca.

Pamiętał dłonie, dyrygujące w powietrzu niewidzialną orkiestrą ech, asekurujące 'Arry'ego w wędrówce przez aksamitną ciemność do – innej ciemności, [i]Jego[/i] ciemności, wreszcie piszące na ciele chłopca słowa pieśni i pięciolinie bezbrzeżnej rozkoszy.

Pamiętał oczy, czarne i płomienne, obramowane zwodniczą bielą maski po jednej stronie i kontrastową czernią sczesanych z czoła włosów po drugiej stronie. Pamiętał ich żar na swojej twarzy, także w tym wrażliwym miejscu, gdzie rozchylały się przy szyi falbany koszuli, pamiętał także ich spojrzenie, błądzące po ciemnych zakamarkach jaskini z niepojętym dla chłopca upodobaniem.

Właściwie, nie pamiętał, żeby coś znaczącego się wydarzyło.

Cholera.

Cóż, może jeszcze nic straconego...?

Szedł dalej, tam, skąd dochodziły dźwięki muzyki. Im bliżej źródła dźwięków, tym więcej świec, 'Arry dostrzegł więc w końcu podwyższenie z fisharmonią, przy której siedział Upiór Opery, odziany w rozpiętą koszulę z elegancko wyprasowaną falbaną oraz jedwabny, czarny, wyjściowy szlafrok, i grał przepiękną, urokliwą melodię. Odwrócił się od klawiatur, słysząc kroki – i westchnął głęboko, a jego twarz zmieniła się lekko pod wpływem tajonej pasji. W delikatnym blasku świec, w aksamitnym obramowaniu mroku jaskini, jego Anioł wyglądał jak dar, łaska, nagroda od Pana za lata wyrzeczeń i cierpień, znoszonych w imię obietnic bez pokrycia. Zielone oczy koloru nagłej śmierci w wyniku ukąszenia pewnego rzadkiego gatunku azjatyckiego chrząszcza, mięśnie pięknie uformowane latami ćwiczeń na bo... baletowej scenie, podkreślone ponętnie przez biel i falbanki koszuli nocnej, mocne uda, wąskie biodra i płaski biust, unoszący się w gwałtownym oddechu – cała ta wdzięczna postać Harolda sprawiła, że Upiór Opery mocniej uderzył w klawisze, zaciskając oczy dla utrzymania niewzruszonej pozy.

– Kimże jesteś, mój Aniele? Skądże się wziąłeś? – śpiewał 'Arry do melodii. Ośmielony, podchodził coraz bliżej, zapominając o chłodzie kamieni i mroku dookoła. Przed sobą widział tylko swojego Anioła – jego twarz, wcielenie Muzyki, Miłości, Magii...

I maski.

Młodzieniec podszedł całkiem blisko, aż otarł się falbaną o falbanę Upiora. Aż oddech zmieszał się z oddechem. Policzek musnął brzeg maski. Upiór grał, a 'Arry z błogim uśmiechem śpiewał dalej.

– Czyjąż twarz kryjesz pod maską? Jakie sekrety ukrywasz? Aniele, ach, mój Aniele!

I uśmiechnąwszy się radośnie, jak to zwykł czynić na widok świątecznych paczek pod choinką, choćby nawet tej z kolejnym swetrem od Madame Vesleis, opatrzonym wyszytą przez nią własnodrutnie parą baletek, Harold Pottier zdjął swojemu Upiorowi maskę.

Muzyka grała...

Aż przestała

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...? – wrzasnął 'Arry na wszelki wypadek, choć właściwie nie zdołał dojrzeć, co też takiego, prócz połowy twarzy i połowy nosa, Upiór Opery nosił pod maską. Pozostało mu tylko wrażenie czegoś bezmiernie przerażającego, okropnego, straszliwego i groźnego.

– DOBRZE SIĘ BAWISZ? – wrzasnął Upiór, ściskając ramię 'Arry'ego tak mocno, że zdrętwiała mu ręka. Zakrywał sobie przy tym rękawem drugiej ręki pół twarzy – jej widoczną część wykrzywiała wściekłość, skierowana najwyraźniej przeciwko chłopcu.

– N... Nie... – wyjąkał 'Arry. Upiór odrzucił go od siebie z całej siły. Chłopak upadł ciężko na kamienie. Patrzył z przerażeniem na ukochanego Anioła – jego twarz stała się nagle twarzą szaleńca, jakby targał nim ból tak nieludzki, jak jakąś wyjącą, skomlącą bestią, uwięzioną w płonącym domu. Upiór podbiegł do zasłoniętego kotarą lustra i gwałtownie odsunął materię – ukazało się zwierciadło w srebrnej ramie, opatrzonej jakimś dziwnym napisem. 'Arry skupił się na literach, byle tylko nie patrzeć na odbicie tej twarzy. A... I... N... Może to po łacinie?

– To pragnąłeś zobaczyć? – krzyknął Upiór, uderzając pięścią w lustro. – Masz, czego pragnąłeś, zdradziecki wężu! Ty synu Pandory! Ty bracie Dalili! Ty mężu Dejaniry!

– Eeee? – zdziwił się nieco 'Arry pomimo przestrachu. Tymczasem Upiór przed lustrem jakby nieco ochłonął.

– Dejanirę sobie darujmy – burknął. – Ale to, co zrobiłeś, było bardzo niemiłe!

– Ja prizeprasziam, Aniele! Naprawdę przieprasziam!

– I to ma wystarczyć?

– Ja tak baaaaaaaardzo przieprasziam... – zamiauczał 'Arry i pełzając pokornie, wyciągnął do swego Anioła jego białą maskę. – Tak przieokropni przieprasziam... Ale...

– Ale, ale! – parsknął Upiór. – Co ty sobie myślisz, że dla przyjemności noszę maskę? Że lubię się krzywo opalać?

– Myślałem, żie w ogóle ni lubisz – zaryzykował chłopiec. Czarne oko zerknęło na niego nieco łaskawiej.

– Zaiste... Ale, naprawdę, Aniele, rozczarowałeś mnie. Żeby tak od razu dobierać mi się do maski? Czy nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy się lepiej poznać? Porozumieć? Przywyknąć do siebie? A ty, jak jakiś raptus, od razu chciałeś wtargnąć na mój teren zastrzeżony. Doprawdy, czegoś takiego mógłbym się spodziewać po twoim ojcu. Ale ty...

Arry z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się zdecydowanie źle.

– Moi ojciec dobierał ci si do maski?

Upiór czym prędzej założył maskę i wychynął z cienia, wymachując przecząco rękami.

– A skądże! Też mi, twój ojciec? Nie pozwoliłbym! Nigdy w życiu!

'Arry uspokoił się nieco.

– Nie pozwoliłbiś? – upewniał się. – Nigdi? Nikomu?

Upiór stropił się lekko.

– Och, Aniele... Wiesz przecież... Ty zawsze...

– Ale inni! – naciskał młodzieniec. – Na pewno? Nikomu? Na przikład... W tej Operzie? Nigdi i nikomu opriócz mni? Daj słowo!

Upiór Opery zamrugał.

– Musimy już iść. Ci idioci, zarządzający moją Operą, będą się o ciebie martwić.


	3. Chapter 3

Idioci, zarządzający Operą Upiora, ostatnimi czasy zamienioną w Upiorę Opery, mieli jednak chwilowo poważniejsze zmartwienia niż zabłąkany chórzysta. Nawet tak obiecujący jak młody Harold Pottier.

– Ja jestem bardzo cierpliwym człowiekiem. Niezmierzenie cierpliwym – wysyczał z bulgocącą w gardle wściekłością Maestro Lucius. – Ale nawet moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice.

– Aaaależ, mistrziu! – Monsieur Le Cnot czołgał się kolanołomnie u pięknie sklepionych stóp tenora.

– Pani nasz, ni dąsai si na swoi...

ŁUP.

Vesleisowi do czołgania brakło zaledwie kilka centymetrów zgięcia w stawach, można się jednak domyślać, że nie ten brak czołobitności zarobił mu bardzo wielkopańskiego kopniaka.

– Nigdy. Więcej. Mnie. Tak. Nie. Nazywaj. – Divus Lucius odwrócił się, aż platynowosrebrne włosy powiały za nim jak dziewiczy welon. – Bluźnierstwo. Nie, żebym się wyniższał, ale, na Mendelssohna, SĄ PEWNE GRANICE!

Wyczerpani nerwowo Dyrektororwie przycupnęli w kąciku, całkowicie rezygnując z uchwycenia wątku aktualnych pretensji swojej gwiazdy, a koncentrując się za to na dalszych próbach uchwycenia jej samej.

– Maestro Lucius... Chiba wibaczisz nam ten jeden błąd?

– Grzech...

– Zbrodnię...

– Krziwdę...

– Mi niechcąci!

– Posziedłeś sobi, ktoś musiał zaśpiewać...

– Wicehrabi Malefoy biłobi przikro...

Po raz kolejny na wzmiankę o wicehrabim Malefoy Divus Lucius zacisnął zęby, pięści i laskę, wykazując, nie wiedzieć czemu, wzmożoną ochotę „pójścia sobie" i schowania się za najbliższą kurtyną. Ponieważ jednak nigdzie w pobliżu nie majaczyły platynowe włosy, stalowe oczy i gibkie, męskie kształty, rzecz jasna prócz jego własnych, o których wiele można by powiedzieć, prócz tego, że majaczą, śpiewak uspokoił się nieco i powrócił do dyskusji na temat swego występu w wieczornej gali.

– Więc teraz, jak ten mały latawiec uciekł z tym szlachetką na Madagaskar, albo z tym waszym duchem w jakieś lochy, teraz łaskawie mogę zaśpiewać? No to przyjmijcie łaskawie do wiadomości, że życie nie jest takie łatwe i przyjemne. A raczej: Życie w Operze Paryskiej nie jest tak łatwe i przyjemne. Być może tam, gdzie je prowadziliście poprzednio, było. Ty, Vesleis, sądząc po pozorach, chyba żyłeś w jakiejś norze.

– Ależ, Maestro... Moi rodzina i moi... – jęknął bezradnie dygnitarz, rozdarty między nieodzowną walką o honor a walką o obsadę operowego przedstawienia. Gwiazdor zaś bynajmniej jeszcze nie skończył.

– Możecie sobie wsadzić w miechy organów wasze skamlenia i wydmuchać! Przysyłacie mi te pogróżki i jeszcze teraz chcecie, żebym dla was nadwerężał struny głosowe? – Z upodobaniem pogładził się po flamindziej szyi. Wykłócał się z Dyrektorami już od dłuższego czasu i jak dotąd był ostatnią osobą w pomieszczeniu, nadwerężoną w jakikolwiek sposób, najwyraźniej jednak wyznawał zasadę, że strzeżonego strzeże duch Mendelssohna. Liścik w jego dłoni, spisany zielonym atramentem na kosztownym pergaminie, zakiwał się oskarżycielsko nad nosami obu rozmówców.

– Pogróżki? – zdumiał się LeCnot.

– Gdzieżbiśmi śmieli? – wyparł się Vesleis, który może by śmiał, ale by się nie odważył.

– Sami nieustanni dostajemi listi z pogróżkami, to jakiś szaleniec si tu panoszi, nie warto traktować tego poważni!

– Wiobraża pan sobie, Maestro, żie ktoś nam chce rozkazywać w naszej własnej Operzie?

Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, rozkazywanie obu panom w tej właśnie Operze Divus Lucius wyobrażał sobie jak najdokładniej, jak również sporne kwestie jej własności, chwilowo jednak bardziej obchodziło gowykorzystanie owego listu jako znaczącego argumentu w dyskusji.

– Wam, to może grozić i rozkazywać cały personel włącznie z Magonagalie', inspicjentem, główną dublerką i tym całym duchem! Nie zdziwię się zresztą, jeśli to robią! Ale nikt w tej Operze nie będzie rozkazywać MNIE!

Zaciekawieni Vesleis z LeCnotem podnieśli się nieco i sięgnęli po pergamin.

– Ale o co właściwi...

Tenor cofnął sie jak oparzony i przygarnął list do piersi.

– Ani się ważcie!

LeCnot znieruchomiał z opadniętą tępawo szczęką.

– Ależ, Monsieur... Przeciż sam pan mówił, że to podobno mi przisłaliśmi? A teraz nie możemi zobaczić?

– Nie – uciął Divus Lucius. – To... Prywatne. – Odwrócił się, łypiąc na nich przez ramię złym spojrzeniem. Obaj dyrektorowie popatrzyli zaś po sobie z zaintrygowaniem. Po wpadce wczorajszej gali, ogólnym bałaganie i upiornych plotkach trudno się było dziwić pieczętowanych czaszką i wężem listom [i]do nich[/i]. Jednakowoż spore zaskoczenie budziła takowa korespondencja do Maestro Luciusa, który sam był pomawiany o konszachty z siłami nieczystymi częściej niż rzekomy duch. O co tu chodzi?

– O CO TU CHODZI?

Jakby wtórując tym wszystkim pytaniom, w drzwiach zamajaczyła gibka sylwetka wicehrabiego Malefoy. Na tle dorodnego, choć wysmukłego Divusa Luciusa istotnie zdawałby się tylko majaczyć, jak cień lub pokorna kopia, gdyby nie to, że śpiewak zdążył już przepaść w zakamarkach Opery, tuląc do męskiego łona wielce irytujący list.

_I długo się jeszcze będziesz dąsać? Dąsaj się, dąsaj, byle nie na scenie. Na dąsy jest miejsce w alkowie. Młody pan Pottier zastąpi cię przez jakiś czas._

Nieskazitelny zgryz zgryzł się ze zgrzytem.

_Na scenie czy w alkowie?_

Pergamin zaszeleścił, zmięty w kulkę czystej furii.

_Wykorzystaj ten czas na polerowanie laski. Z dala od sceny. Zawsze Twój – Upiór Opery_.

Smukłe palce wyprostowały pergamin.

I zmięły.

I wyprostowały.

I zmięły.

– Już ja ci coś wypoleruję... Jak sobie zasłużysz. Młody pan Pottier, phi. – Zerknął zza kulis na wicehrabiego. – Diabli nadali...

– Żiądam natichmiastowego widzenia z Haroldem Pottierem! Kto śmiał przisłać mi ten list? Kto śmiał? – Wicehrabia wymachiwał pogniecionym w złości pergaminem niczym jakąś miotającą pioruny bronią. – Kto si ośmiela MNI mówić, że mam si trzimać z dala od niego? Kto śmi mi grozić?

– To nie mi! – zaprzeczali mu unisono obydwaj Dyrektorowie. Młodzieniec nadal miotał się jednak po pomieszczeniu w zupełnie nieprzystającej mu furii, z niezdrowymi rumieńcami emocji na policzkach.

– Tonieci, o tak, po uszi tonieci! Dam ja wam „precz z łapami, plugawicielu obmierzłi, obmierzłi!" Precz, to będzi z dopłiwem pieniędzi, jeśli natichmiast nie zobaczię Harolda Pottiera!

– Ale Harold Pottier zniknął!

– Rozpłinął si w powietrziu!

– Zapadł si pod Operię!

– Cooooo? Gdzi on jest? – Malefoy zatrzymał się jak wryty, jednak obydwaj panowie rozłożyli bezradnie ręce.

– Każdi miślał, żie z panem...

– Żie wybraliści si na weekend na ribi...

– Miśleliśmi, żie urziądza dla pana kameralny popis arii miłosnich z „Uprowadzenia z Seraju"...

– W ogóle go ni widziałem! – Wicehrabia tupnął nogą ze zdenerwowania. – Rozmawiał z kimś, w ogóli ni prziszedł na naszią kolacji...

– I nikt go później ni widział, a dziś rano wszisci dostają jakieś obłąkane listi! – Vesleis pomachał swoim. – Pan narzieka na groźbi? Od nas on che pieniędzi!

–Wieci, gdzie ja mam wasze pieniądze? – Rozeźlony arystokrata maszerował w te i w tamte po Sali. Obydwaj panowie na ogół trzymali swoje pieniądze jak najbliżej ciała, ale doskonale wiedzieli, że ich pieniądze na zarządzanie Operą szacowny sponsor trzyma w banku i chętnie by zawarli z nimi bliższą znajomość. Nie o to jednak chodziło, przynajmniej nie tym razem, choć zazwyczaj nawet za najbardziej upirną i upiorocentryczną awanturą wykwitały jakoweś finansowe machlojki.

– Nie mieliśmy takich tarapatów w handlu niespełnionymi wynalazkami multilateralistów... – napomknął półgębkiem Vesleis.

– Ćśśś, Artois! – skarcił go LeCnot. – Jeszczie wijdziemi na swoi... Przinajmnij JA mam taki plan.

– Gdzie on si podziewa? – Drago Malefoy nie zamierzał zwekslować tematu na nic nieznaczące kwestie finansowe. – To niepodobni do Harolda!

– Tak dobrzie go pan zna? – zaciekawił się Vesleis.

– Chodziliśmy razem do szkółki muzicznei D'omble D'ora.

– I, sądząc po jego szkolnej karierze, to niepodobne do niego? – zdziwił się nieco Vesleis, który z opowiadań swoich dzieci znał Harolda Pottera nieco od innej strony.

– Nooo... – Malefoy zaczerwienił się nieco. – Możie. Ale to i tak podejrzani! Listy! Zniknięci! Porwani! Gwałti!

– Eee? – zgubił się LeCnot.

– Czi można? – odezwała się sucho Madame Magonagalie, stojąca skromnie z boku.

– Ni można! – ofuknął ją wicehrabia.

– Ni to ni. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – On i tak z nikim się teraz nie zobaczy.

– On? – rzucił się do niej Malefoy. Posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie, które usadziło go w miejscu jak krnąbrnego uczniaka.

– Harold. Z nikim się ni będzi widział. Wipoczął przez te kilka dni i jest gotów do praci. Tilko nieco źle si czui.

– Wipoczął? Gdzi on bił?

Madame Magonagalie spuściła oczy.

– Trenował arie do „Uprowadzenia z Seraju"...

Rozzłoszczony arystokrata próbował jeszcze kilka razy przekonać surową opiekunkę chóru, żeby dopuściła go do młodego Pottiera, nic jednak nie wskórał i w końcu poszedł sobie „na razie, póki Harold ni widobrzei", zostawiając Dyrektorów z niebagatelnym kłopotem.

– Eeem... Maestro...

– Nie maestrujcie mi tu teraz – ofuknął ich zimno Divus Lucius, ostentacyjnie wrzucający do kuferka fragmenty bielizny. – Zabieram się stąd. Radźcie sobie sami z waszym Haroldem. I z waszym Upiorem. I z waszym Wicehrabią.

– Ależ, Maestro!

– Wcale nie chcemi sobi sami radzić!

– Ale będziecie musieli? – odgryzł się śpiewak, demonstracyjnie zatrzaskując wieko kufra na rękawie czarnej, jedwabnej koszuli.

– Nie dami sobi radi bez pana!

– Co z dzisiejszą galą? Maestro! Bez pana „Piękna Helena" w ogóle si ni odbędzi!

– Zróbcie sobie Piękną Helenę z Pottiera – prychnął Divus Lucius. – Ja się stąd zabieram.

– Błagami, Mistrziu! Bez ciebi naszej Operi jakbi w ogóle ni biło!

– Jedyne, co wybiło, to godzina rozstania. Odchodzę! – Lucius zacisnął wargi i teatralnym gestem cisnął w Dyrektorów ostatnią parą kalesonów.

– Maestro.. Nasz wspaniałi, nasz jedini, nie możesz nam tego zrobić! Nie dąsaj si, na pewno si porozumiemi... – Vesleis z nabytą latami doświadczeń na siódemce kapryśnych Vesleisiąt zaczął uspokajać obrażonego śpiewaka, podczas gdy LeCnot ukradkiem chował kalesony za pazuchę.

– Nasza gwiazdo Operi... Ni porzucaj nas!

Mistrz tylko parsknął, zagarnął z aksamitnej poduszki swoją laskę i rozepchnąwszy nią Dyrektorów, ruszył wielkimi krokami do holu wyjściowego, popędzając służbę niosącą za nim kufer.

– Opuszczam to gniazdo upiorów! Nie będzie mi Upiór pluł w twarz! – grzmiał pełną piersią. – Zróbcie sobie „Piękną Helenę" beze mnie.

– Co to za „Piękna Helena" bez ciebi? – zawodzili za nim Dyrektorowie.

– Nędzna – oświadczył z satysfakcją Lucius i szarpnął za klamkę. Wypadł przed operę, gdzie natychmiast zderzył się z zaaferowanym Drago Malefoyem.

– Panowi! – młodzieniec rzucił się do Dyrektorów, nie zwracając uwagi na śpiewaka. – Czi on już wstał? Czi można si z nim zobaczić?

– Śpi – mruknęła z boku Madame Magonagalie. – Jeśli pan kupi bilet, możie go pan zobaczić wieczorem na prziedstawieni.

– Ale teraz! – domagał się Malefoy.

– Ni.

– Teraz, to mi mami poważnieiszi kłopoti – jęknął LeCnot. – Divus Lucius, może pan... Divus Lucius? Hę?

Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, aby srebrna gwiazda Opery znikła gdzieś jak kamfora.

– Och, ni... Uciekł! – zapłakał Vesleis. Madame Magonagalie prychnęła i wskazała palcem w głąb gmachu.

– Wprost przeciwni... Zdaje si, że zmienił zdani.

– Ach! – ucieszył się Vesleis. – Biegnijmi do niego!

– Ależ, panowi! Co z Haroldem? Co ze mną? – oburzał się wicehrabia.

– Pan przyidzi na przedstawieni – wyszczerzył się do niego LeCnot. – Mamy jedną wolną lożię... Numer piąti chiba... W sam raz dla pana. Zaprasziami.

Magonagalie pokręciłą ostrzegawczo głową.

– Nie należi zadzierać z Upiorem Operi... – mruknęła potępiająco. Dyrektorowie nie zwrócili jednak na nią uwagi.

– Młodemu Haroldowi znaidziemi jakąś rolę, ocziwiści... W każdej operetce znaidzi się jakaś niema rola. I Divus Lucius będzi szczęśliwi, o.

– Do widzeni, do zobaczeni wieczorem! – Vesleis poklepał wicehrabiego po ramieniu i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi. Obydwaj z LeCnotem rzucili się szukać Luciusa. Czołowy artysta Opery Paryskiej wyglądał jednym okiem zza swoich drzwi, z dziwnie skrzywioną miną popatrując za Drago Malefoyem.

– Posziedł, posziedł – pocieszyła go Madame Magonagalie. Rzucił jej złe spojrzenie szarych oczu i obronnym gestem zastawił się laską.

– Zaśpiewa pan? Wystąpi pan? – rzucili się na niego Dyrektorowie.

– Hę? Aaa... Dobrze, dobrze, zaśpiewam... – Lucius wydawał się dziwnie odległy duchem. W końcu potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na nich nieco przytomniej.

– Nie będzie Upiór pluł mi w twarz, o! – oznajmił i z zaciśniętymi ustami zaczął się przebierać w kostium do „Pięknej Heleny"

– Ach! – ucieszył się Vesleis.

– Achhhhhhhhhh! – ucieszył się LeCnot jeszcze bardziej, uczynnie przymierzając się do luciusowych tasiemek od gorsetu. Walnięcie laską między oczy skutecznie go do tego zniechęciło.

– Precz! Zobaczymy się na scenie.

Głęboko pod Operą, a może tuż za ścianą, gibka sylwetka Upiora Opery pochylała się nad dymiącym sennie kociołkiem. Tajemniczy wywar kipiał, wspinając się leniwie po ściankach kociołka ku smukłym palcom mężczyzny.

– Niegrzeczni... Oj niegrzeczni... Będziemy się gniewać... Mój Anioł zasłużył na coś lepszego niż niema rola. A nasz srebrny Maestro Lucius nie chce żadnej wymiany płynów z Upiorem? Jeszcze zobaczymy...

Widownia Opery Paryskiej była wypełniona aż po ściany, ze szparami pod podłogą włącznie. Sam Wielki Merlin nie znalazłby miejsca, żeby wcisnąć czubek swej czarodziejskiej różdżki, gdyby kiedykolwiek miał cokolwiek wspólnego z Operą Paryską. A tego przecież nikt by nie śmiał imputować... W każdym bądź razie, lud Paryża, a konkretniej jego bardziej zasobne i intensywniej przyozdobione drogą biżuterią warstwy, czekał z niecierpliwością na nowe przedstawienie „Pięknej Heleny" Offenbacha.

W garderobie artystów Dyrektorzy Opery usiłowali tymczasem ogarnąć ogrom komplikacji, związanych z wystawianiem przedstawienia z Boskim Luciusem w centrum.

– Kiedy mówię, że śpiewam, to śpiewam – oznajmił władczo Lucius. Zgromadzeni tłumnie operialiści wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia liczne.

– Aaale... Nasz Boski...

– Przieboski!

– Nasz srebrni!

– Taaak? – Na wyrobionych strunach głosowych śpiewaka zabrzmiał głuchy pomruk drzemiącego smoka, którego połaskotano pod niewłaściwą łuską.

– Maestro, pan zrozumi... Mami Helenę... I mami Parisa...

– I ja ich zaśpiewam.

W ustach Luciusa zabrzmiało to jak najzupełniej oczywisty i realny fakt. W obliczu kostiumów owej pary bohaterów przedstawienia, rozwieszonych już na manekinach, z różową peruką Heleny i pasterskimi artystycznie zszywanymi łachmanami Parysa włącznie, zamysł wydawał się dość trudny w wykonaniu. W obliczu scenopisu, z którego wynikało niezbicie, jak często obydwie postacie są potrzebne na scenie naraz, zamiar czołowej gwiazdy Opery stawał się raczej niewykonalny.

– Osziwiści, osziwiści... – Madame Magonagalie' stanowczo odsunęła stropionych Dyrektorów do kątów i z pobłażliwym uśmiechem podsunęła Luciusowi kosz lilii (upominek od wielbicielki), bombonierkę kokosowych pralinek (upominek od innej wielbicielki) i gustowną, srebrną obrączkę na laskę (upominek od wielbiciela). – Pan sobie będzie śpiewał, a mała pobiega po scenie.

Śpiewak nie raczył odpowiedzieć, zajęty zabawą w „wyjdź za mnie" przy użyciu laski i nowej obrączki. Za to Dyrektorowie ożywili się wyraźnie.

– Mała? Ę?

– Ale o so chozi?

Madame Magonagalie' posłała im jedno z cięższych spojrzeń, przeznaczone dla wyjątkowo nieodpowiednich ludzi na wyjątkowo nieodpowiednich miejscach.

– Naszia operowa dublerka, osziwiści. Doskonale sobie poradzi. A nasz maestro będzi mógł śpiewać na zmiani.

LeCnot i Vesleis wymienili niepewne łypnięcia.

– Osziwiści. – LeCnot wyraźnie nadrabiał miną. – Iii... Nikt si ni zorientui?

Madame zdobyła się na jeszcze cięższe spojrzenie.

– Jakoś nikt si nigdi ni zorientował... To bardzo utalentowana panna, monsieur.

– Aaa... Czemu jej nie spotkaliśmi jeszcze?

–Spotkaliści. – Madame posłała Dyrektorom dla odmiany zimny uśmieszek. – Tilko pewni ni poznaliści... Ona jest naprawdę świetną dublerką, ta nasza mademoiselle. Za każdim razem jakbi prziechodziła całkowitą metamorfozę.

– Oooj – zadziwił się Vesleis. – To musi bić jakaś sławna aktorka?

Boski Lucius prychnął pogardliwie, nadymając wąskie wargi.

– Sławna aktorka, też mi...

– To tylko kuzynka inspicjenta... – wyjaśniła Magonagalie'.

– Aaa, właśni, właśni! Pani pośle inspicjenta na górę, zanim prziedstawieni si zaczni. Niech pilnuje, żebiśmi znów nie mieli jakichś upiornich wizit – przypomniał LeCnot. Na tę wzmiankę maestro Lucius wepchnął laskę w obrączkę z taką furią, że aż coś podejrzanie chrupnęło. Zaś uśmieszek Madame nieco się poszerzył.

– Sirius Noir to akuriat odpowiedni osoba to tego zadani...

Jak to mówią – przedstawienie musi trwać... Listy Upiora Opery swoją drogą, nadąsany patron, siedzący w loży numer pięć swoją drogą, a „Piękna Helena" swoją. Wbrew ścisłym wskazówkom Upiora i postulatom wicehrabiego Malefoy, osoba młodego pana Pottiera została zlekceważona niemal zupełnie – młodzieniec dreptał gdzieś w tle, przyobleczony w krótki chitonik trojańskiej branki, eksponując kolana w baleciku i popatrując niespokojnie po otoczeniu, czy skądś nie wyłania się karząca dłoń w czarnej, jedwabnej rękawiczce. On już dobrze wiedział, że z jego Aniołem nie ma żartów... Ronald Vesleis podrygiwał wiernie u jego boku, wbrew niemej roli pomstując cichutko pod nosem na swój kostium, kasztanowego koloru i nawet na jego wysoki wzrost za długi.

– Zaraz si wywrócę...

– Ćśśś... – upomniał go 'Arry, przemykając pod ramionami Frederica i Georgesa w zawiłym piruecie, wyćwiczonym pod okiem surowej trenerki gimnastyki, Madame Houche'. – Ti si lepiej módl, żiebi nic ni poszło źle...

Ronald łypnął złym spojrzeniem na środek sceny, gdzie Helena i Parys kręcili się wokół siebie przy akompaniamencie romantycznej muzyki.

– Ja si dopiero zdziwi, jak wszistko póidzi dobrzie...

Helena, za różową peruką i jeszcze bardziej różowym makijażem skrywając buzię operowej dublerki, słuchała grzecznie i skromnie, jak Parys, o wyniosłych ramionach i platynowych włosach boskiego Luciusa, wyśpiewuje jej swą dozgonną miłość. Tymczasem wysoko ponad ich głowami inspicjent, przy okazji kuzyn dublerki, pilnie sprawdzał zamocowanie wszystkich lin nad sceną, przeskakując po rusztowaniach i węsząc za wrogiem.

Głęboko pod nimi, w podziemiach Opery Paryskiej, mężczyzna zwany Upiorem niespiesznie kończył swoje własne przygotowania do celebracji przedstawienia. Pochylał swą wysoką sylwetkę nad dymiącym kotłem, szepcząc coś pod nosem i dosypując różnych proszków.

– Nie oczekiwałem, że wypełnicie posłusznie wszystkie moje zalecenia... Posunęliście się jednak za daleko. Nie oczekuję, że docenicie piękno mej kipiącej mrokiem muzyki i unoszącej się znad śpiewu roziskrzonej melodii, delikatną moc trelów, które pełzną wręcz przez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły... Docenicie jednak mój gniew!

Smukłe dłonie z niemal czułą troskliwością przelały sporą porcję płynu do kryształowej karafki, zaopatrzonej w rozpryskiwacz do odświeżania gardła.

– Zaczekaj, mój Aniele... Poznają gniew Upiora!

Sobie tylko znanymi korytarzami i przejściami przeszedł jak duch w górę i wynurzył się z mroku za kulisami głównej sceny. Mrok, czepiając się miłośnie jego ciężkiej peleryny, wypełzł z kątów, przyciemniając pomieszczenie za plecami zapatrzonych w scenę ludzi. Upiór Opery przeszedł bezszelestnie do stolika pod ścianą. Wśród podręcznych przyborów do charakteryzacji pyszniła się luciusowa buteleczka z odświeżaczem do ust. Zręczne dłonie w czarnych rękawiczkach podmieniły ją na przyniesioną karafkę, jeszcze lekko ciepławą.

– Miłego występu...

Na scenie akcja operetki zaczynała nabierać rumieńców. Boski Lucius śpiewał za dwoje, dublerka rumieniła się za dwoje, balet zaś dwoił się i troił, by zakamuflować ich wzajemne wymienianie się peruką i wierzchnimi szatami. Drago Malefoy, spoglądając z wysokości swojej (zawłaszczonej temu bezczelnemu upiorowi) loży, przy pierwszych scenach nieco się nudził, obecna jednak, najbardziej ze wszystkiego przypominająca grupową orgię z rozdzieraniem szat, niemalże zagotowała krew w jego żyłach. Bądź co bądź, w owej zbiorowej orgii brał udział 'Arry – sądząc po żwawości ruchów, nader ochoczy udział. W dodatku podszeptywał o czymś z tym rudym plebejuszem Vesleisa. Arystokrata zmarszczył chmurnie jasne brwi.

– Oj, 'Arry, 'Arry... Jeszcze sobie o tim poważnie porozmawiami.

Sirius Noir zdążył sprawdzić wszystkie liny po trzy razy i teraz przeskakiwał sobie z belki na belkę, warcząc pod nosem jakieś inwektywy jak podrażniony pies. Popatrywał leniwie to w górę, to w dół, gdy nagle...

– CZY NIE OSTRZEGAŁEM, ŻE LOŻA NUMER PIĘĆ MA BYĆ ZAREZERWOWANA DLA MNIE?

Upiorny głos dobył się znienacka jakby z bezpośredniego sąsiedztwa Siriusa, a jednocześnie zewsząd – szept o sile gromu, niczym hipnotyzujący syk węża, zawładnął wszystkimi obecnymi w Operze ludźmi – znieruchomieli na dłuższą chwilę, drżąc w echu groźnych słów. Dopiero, gdy wybrzmiały, Drago Malefoy zerwał się z furią ze swego siedzenia w loży, inspicjent rzucił się wściekle na poszukiwanie intruza, Lucius zaś zacisnął usta w złowrogi grymas.

– Ani się waż...

Za plecami chóru, korzystając z rozproszonej uwagi widzów, śpiewak przemknął się za kulisy, pozostawiając Helenę w różowej peruce, potykającą się o nogi statystów. Ze stolika pod ścianą chwycił z poduszeczki swą wierną laskę i dobitnie pogroził sufitowi, oraz, po namyśle, podłodze.

– Ani się waż.

Odłożył laskę, chwycił odświeżacz do ust i spryskał sobie obficie gardło.

– Doremifasolasido...

Pod sklepieniem Opery Sirius Noir pognał za znikającym za jakimiś drzwiczkami, powiewającym cieniem peleryny.

– Już ja cię dopadnę!

Lucius powrócił na scenę, stanowczym gestem odesłał balet za kulisy, chwycił potykającą się dublerkę za kark i ustawił prosto, szykując się do kulminacyjnej arii.

– Moja !

Cała Opera zamarła, gdy z gardła gwiazdy dobył się ochrypły syk.

– SssssSSSSSsss! – Lucius spróbował raz jeszcze, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Głośne, chrapliwe syczenie wywołało jednak tylko gromki śmiech widzów.

– SSSSSSsssssSSSSS!

– O mamusiu... Co si stało? – przeraził się Ron Vesleis, wyglądając zza kurtyny.

– Ni wim, ale on mówi, że kogoś zabije... I wepchni mu do gardła tę białą maskę, aż sam zasiczi... – odparł pewnie 'Arry.

– Że Lucius nibi to mówi? Ja tilko siczeni słiszę! – zdumiał się Ronald.

– Eee, przecież całkim wiraźni mówi? – zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej 'Arry.

– Wyraźni? Możie dla innich wężiów. Dla mni to tilko seplenieni – skrzywił się jego przyjaciel. Młody pan Pottier, nie wiedzieć czemu, przy wzmiance o wężach zarumienił się aż po pięknie wysklepione czoło...

Divus Lucius nie czekając na jeszcze większą kompromitację, zarzucił tren greckiej szaty na ramię, zacisnął wargi w zupełną już wąską krawędź katowskiego topora i znikł za kulisami, po czym na dobre zatrzasnął za sobą (i laską) drzwi osobistej garderoby. Dyrektorowie Opery jak oparzeni wyskoczyli ze swojej loży i pognali na scenę, nieszczerymi uśmiechami uspokajając poruszoną publiczność. Vesleis odchrząknął nerwowo.

– Pani i panowi, wibaczci, mami drobne... ęęęę... usterki techniczni.

– O tak, właśni – podchwycił LeCnot. – Za momencik, za małi momencik wznowimi przedstawieni, ze specjalną niespodzianką dla państwa.

– Ę? – zdziwił się Vesleis. Współdyrektor, wciąż rozpaczliwie uśmiechnięty, wyrżnął go łokciem w bok.

– A, tak, niespodzianka, niespodzianka... – nadrabiał miną Vesleis.

– Otóż, w roli głównei zobaczą pani i panowi młodego pana Pottier, naszą wschodzącą gwiazdę! – LeCnot wykonał kilka kroczków w stronę kulis, wyciągnął młodego pana Pottier za kark i zademonstrował hałasującym widzom. – W międzyczasi, eee, zobaczą państwo balet nasziego zespołu, ten z aktu szóstego.

– Piątego – bąknął Vesleis.

– Trzeciego... – zaszemrał 'Arry.

Kurtyna opadła na krótką chwilę, w trakcie której balet (względnie chór, w zależności od potrzeby) w gorączkowym pośpiechu wdziewał na siebie stroje greckich pasterzy (względnie pastereczek). Na scenę wpędzono stadko udekorowanych wieńcami owieczek i kóz, wypożyczanych na specjalne okazje z firmy „D'omble D'or i Brat". 'Arry tymczasem, zapędzony do garderoby przez niewzruszoną Madame Magonagalie, dopinał gorset, przyczesywał różową perukę i nasłuchiwał, jak za ścianą Divus Lucius syczy zupełnie, jak dla niego, wyraźne i czytelne inwektywy.

– Takiś ty? Takiś ty? Dla tego niedorostka z kościstym tyłkiem tak mnie potraktować? Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto będzie górą... Jeszcze zobaczymy, do kogo przypełzniesz na kolanach... Jeszcze zobaczymy!

'Arry nerwowo pomacał się po siedzeniu, zastanawiając się, skąd Lucius wie o jego kościstości i wobec tego kto z jego bliższych znajomych ma tak fatalnie długi język...

Kurtynę odsłonięto, pasterze (i przygodne pastereczki) przystąpili do tańca z kozami, tymczasem wysoko pod sklepieniem Sirius Noir nie ustawał w tropieni przyczajonego Upiora, ukrytego ducha. Co i rusz migał mu pomiędzy linami jakiś fragment upiorowej odzieży, biegł więc w tamtą stronę po to tylko, żeby się przekonać, że gonił za cieniem. Upiór Opery z diabelską zwinnością przemykał się po rusztowaniach, przerzucał swe szczupłe ciało z pomostu na pomost i powiewał inspicjentowi na urągowisko peleryną, a spod skraja białej maski nie ukazała się nawet pojedyncza kropla potu. Za to nieszczęsny Sirius zasapał się zupełnie i dyszał jak zmordowany ogar. Pomału, wbrew swej zadziornej naturze, zaczynał mieć dosyć tego całego pościgu. Nic więc dziwnego, że postać zamaskowanego mężczyzny, która wychynęła znienacka z mroku tuż przed jego nosem, zaskoczyła go zupełnie. Odruchowo rzucił się do tyłu...

Na scenie tancerze wywijali zawiłe piruety, przeskakując przez kwietne girlandy i gorączkowo usiłując nie nabić się na kozie rogi. Owce z filozoficznym spokojem podskubywały liście z wieńców. Ronald Vesleis przechylił się mocno do tyłu, w skomplikowanej figurze baletowej eksponując publiczności wątłą pierś w pasterskim półnegliżu. Jego wzrok przykuło jakieś poruszenie wysoko nad sceną...

– Aaaaaaaa!

Sirius Noir potknął się o linę, z trudem złapał równowagę i potrząsnął głową. Jeszcze czego! Uciekać przed tym pseudoduchem, tym zasmarkanym safandułą! Chwycił leżącą na podorędziu ciemną deskę i ruszył do kontrataku. Upiór, Opery, idący za nim niespiesznie, uśmiechnął się leniwie. Uśmiech spłynął gdzieś za krawędź maski i zbladł, gdy smukłe dłonie błyskawicznie podchwyciły z rusztowania pomalowaną na czerwono żerdź.

ŁUP.

Łup.

– A masz, upiorze niedorobiony! Tylko na to cię stać? No dalej, postaraj się, podobno potrafisz!

– AAAAAA!

Teraz krzyczeli już wszyscy tancerze, patrząc w przerażeniu na scenę, rozgrywającą się ponad ich głowami. Zaniepokojeni widzowie wyciągali szyję, usiłując coś wypatrzyć. Pod stopami walczących chwiały się deski, a nad ich głowami falowały płachty dekoracji.

Sirius Noir uchylił się przed końcem czerwonego drąga i roześmiał szyderczo.

Drugi koniec trafił go prosto w piersi.

Ludziom na scenie zdawało się, że Sirius upada jakby w tempie [i]largo[/i]. Jego ciało wygięło się w łuk i osunęło do tyłu przez postrzępioną zasłonę zwisającą z rusztowania...

I lud Opery zobaczył, jak na zniszczonej, niegdyś przystojnej twarzy inspicjenta pojawia się mieszanina strachu i zaskoczenia, gdy przeleciał pod belkowaniem i zniknął za zasłoną, która falowała jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby uderzył w nią silny wiatr, po czym znieruchomiała.

Usłyszeli triumfalny śmiech Upiora. Nie przejęli się nim – przecież Sirius tylko wpadł za zasłonę, zaraz się pojawi od drugiej strony...

Ale Sirius Noir się nie pojawił.

W Operze Paryskiej panował chaos. Dostojni widzowie wrzeszczeli jak opętani, zrywali się z siedzeń, mdleli, próbowali się tratować w panicznej ucieczce do wyjścia i rezygnowali, opadając z powrotem na najbliższe fotele i omdlałe ciała zażywnych dam.

Na scenie zbite w drżącą gromadkę pastereczki piszczały przeraźliwie, zbici w mężny, choć dygoczący mur wokół nich pasterze kwiczeli nieco tylko niższymi tenorkami, owce meczały i beczały, kozy meczały.

Zasłonka na łuku podtrzymującym fragment dekoracji falowała leciutko. A Siriusa Noir jak nie było, tak nie było.

Z loży numer pięć wybiegła, zbiegła i pobiegła ile sił niewysoka postać, gnając niczym srebrzysta błyskawica. W stalowoszarych oczach płonął ogień. Wicehrabia Drago Malefoy zamierzał wyrwać [i]swojego[/i] Anioła z tego upiornego gniazda moru, zbrodni i orgiastycznych pokazów. I niech tylko ktoś się ośmieli stanąć mu na drodze...

'Arry wpatrywał się w falującą zasłonkę, aż zaczęły mu łzawić oczy, odpadać sztuczne rzęsy, a różowy podkład ściekł po czole wężowatym zygzakiem. Żadne jednak, nawet najbardziej hipnotyzujące spojrzenie oczu nie zdołało wyciągnąć Siriusa z powrotem.

– Cóżieś ti uczinił, Aniele?

Jakże nisko upada anielskość... Jakże opada euforia uczuć... W tej chwili 'Arry czuł tylko gorzką rozpacz z nagła zgaszonej na zawsze zażyłości z tak przecież bliskim, kochanym, serdecznie przyjaznym, poufale konfidencjalnym, intymnym wręcz i osobistym operowym inspicjentem. A przecież, a przecież łączyło ich niejedno wspólne wspomnienie, choć Haroldowi Pottier ciężko było przywołać na myśl jakiekolwiek wspomnienie z czasów, zanim w jego łożu, u gorsu koszuli nocnej zdobnej falbankami, zagościły czerwone róże z czarnymi wstążkami. A teraz – koniec z tym wszystkim na dobre, na zawsze... Koniec z Siriusem Noir. 'Arry zadrżał, aż różowa peruka zsunęła się bezradnie z czarnej grzywki. Jakiejż bestii potrzeba, by tak okrutnie przeciąć życie wciąż jeszcze przecież młodego, dziarskiego, jurnego Siriusa? Czy taki los może spotkać każdego, kto nieostrożnie postawi swoją stopę na ścieżce Upiora Opery? Każdego z przyjaciół Harolda?

A jednak... A jednak...

'Arry zapłakał różem.

Tak oto Aniołom opadają pióra, odsłaniając pod spodem maski Upiorów.

I on z tym potworem, z tym karmiącym się śmiercią i mrokiem Upiorem, on z nim, tam w tych lochach...? I tyle razy z nim tam?

Z takim nieludzkim nie człowiekiem on śpiewał strofę po strofie, refren po refrenie?

Z tym wężem kanałowym, z tym zatrutym oddechem, zaklętym w przeklęte ciało, ludzkie, męskie i anielskie, on z nim ręka w rękę, palec w palec, żebro w żebro?

Z tym mordercą, przeniewiercą on...

I z tym chórem serafów on już nigdy nie zaśpiewa...

Łykając różowe łzy, 'Arry pognał niczym różowa błyskawica, byle dalej od Anioła – Upiora – Jego...

– 'Arry! – Drago schwytał szczęście swoich oczu, zapłakane, drżące i różowe, gdy biegło, potykając się, wprost w najbliższą ścianę, jakby chciało wzorem inspicjenta zniknąć w jakowychś zaświatach. Arystokratyczne serce wicehrabiego zamarło na tak straszną wizję – czymże byłby świat bez tych zwilgotniałych teraz, zielonych oczu, w oprawie ciemnych rzęs, oblepionych teraz klejem, bez tych wymykających się spod peruki czarnych kędziorów, bez bladych policzków, błagających wręcz o prowokowanie na nich rozkosznych rumieńców, bez smukłych linii bioder, pośladków, bez ramion, tak wzruszająco osuwających się w uścisk Dragona?

Czymże świat byłby bez Harolda Pottier?

Nuuuuuda...

– Och, Drago! – 'Arry wytarł nieco różu z twarzy w kołnierzyk przyjaciela, dyskretnie upuścił perukę w jego podołek i natychmiast poczuł się lepiej. – Och, chodźmy stąd!

– Och, 'Arry! – Drago Malefoy przycisnął płaską pierś umiłowanego do swej płaskiej piersi, dzielnie zniósł wrzynające się wszędzie fiszbiny jego gorsetu i własne guziki, po czym ruszył do najbliższego wyjścia, grackimi przeskokami i okazjonalnym taranowaniem za pomocą nóg Harolda omijając innych gości Opery, rozkrzyczanych i rozbieganych.

– Och, Drago! – 'Arry przestraszył się i wydarł z namiętnego uścisku wicehrabiego, rozdzierając przy okazji gorset, który pozostał w dłoniach Malefoya niczym dwa zerwane z anielskich ramion, obwisłe żałośnie, różowe skrzydła. – Ni tędi, ni! Musimi tam iść! Musimi uciekać!

– Malefoyowie przied nikim ni uciekai – oznajmił dumnie Drago, tuląc śpiewaka do piersi. – Ni obawiaj si niczego, 'Arry, ja ci obroni.

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego z trwogą, jeszcze zamglone łzami.

– Nikt si ni ukryi przide Upiorem Operi – szepnął złowieszczo. – Och, Drago... Uciekaimi!

Z częstymi przystankami na wzajemne wyrzuty i ciągnięcie się w przeciwnych kierunkach, młodzieńcy przez boczne korytarzyki i pokątne drabinki wydostali się na dach Opery. 'Arry upadł tam na kolana, wybuchając płaczem, rozdzierającym serce Wicehrabiego.

– 'Arry! Ni rozpaczaj tak! Chodź, zabiorę ci stąd, daleko, daleko, gdzie będziesz bezpieczni, i będzimi razem, i nareszcie sami.. – Drago na próżno usiłował podnieść przyjaciela na duchu. Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego przez zasłonę łez.

– Ti ni rozumiesz... On nas wszędzi znaidzi, wszędzi dopadni. On jest... On jest Upiorem! On jest wszędzi!

– Tu go nie ma – zauważył rozsądnie Malefoy. – Nie opowiadaj bajek, 'Arry. Nie ma żadnego Upiora Operi.

– Oj, jest... – W rozgoryczonym głosie śpiewaka rozbrzmiało echo anielskich chórów, współtworzonych z jakże przecież realnym i żywym Upiorem. – On istniei... Chodzi w tej strasznej masce po Operzie i mordui ludzi...

– Raptem jednego inspicjenta. – Drago machnął ręką w pogardliwym geście. – Żiaden wiczin. Ni ma si cziego bać.

– Ale, Drago! – zakrzyknął zszokowany 'Arry. – On go zabił przieze mni... To moja wina...

– Ę? A coś ty miał do czinieni z tim inspicjentem, ę? – dopytywał się podejrzliwie wicehrabia.

– Nic! – zapewnił szybciutko młodzieniec, aż się z tego pośpiechu rumieniąc po samo czoło. – Znaliśmi si... Wpadaliśmi na siebi... Raz po raz... Znaczi, czasem na siebi wpadaliśmi... Ale, to moja wina żie Upiór go zabił.

– Eeee. – Drago kolejnym machnięciem przeszedł do porządku dziennego nad pottierowymi wyrzutami sumienia. – Chodź. Ni będziemi tu marznąć, śnig zaczina padać.

'Arry zerwał się na nogi – śnieżne płatki opadały na jego rozczochraną czuprynę, osiadając tam niczym srebrzysty diadem.

– On nas znaidzi! To bestia! Ti go ni znasz!

– Ę? A cóż w nim takiego strasznego? Zwikłi piwniczni szczur, jakiś podejrzani bandita – prychnął Malefoy. – Nic nam nie zrobi. A ti też si ni przejmuj, mon amour. Taka podejrzana znajomość to nic dobrego, ale wijątkowo ni mam ci za złe. Zwiódł ci jakiś podlec, a ti taki niwinni...

Niewinny 'Arry czuł się w tym momencie bardzo zwiedziony przez podłego Upiora, mieniącego się Aniołem, jednak wspomnienie owej znajomości wywołało w jego rozśpiewanej duszy tęskny rezonans.

– Drago... Ti ni wisz... Ti ni rozumisz... Upiór... Anioł... On jest... – Ramiona opadły mu bezradnie, a zachwyt wyrwał spod serca się i napełnił szept słodyczą. – To jest jak magia... Biłem tam, w Królestwie Upiora, w jego mrokach i ciemności... Poznałem jego talenta...

– O – mruknął ponuro Drago, niezainteresowany talentami Upiora. Niezrażony 'Arry ciągnął dalej:

– Stworziliśmi duet, jakiego już ni będzi! Nawet sobi ni wiobrażasz takiej harmonii, takiego absolutnego zespoleni...

– O – mruknął ponuro Drago, niezainteresowany zespoleniem z Upiorem.

– On jest... On jest Aniołem Muziki. Aniołem wszistkiego. Mrocznim czarodziejem z dna podziemi. A jego głos dociera... O, na chóri niebiański, jak on dociera...

– O – mruknął ponuro Drago, niezainteresowany, jak głęboko Upiór dociera.

– W tej jego białej masce...

– Biała maska jest akceptowalna – przyznał łaskawie Drago. – Jak uciekniemi razem i zamieszkami razem w bezludnim pałacu, mogę nosić taką maskę specjalni dla ciebi.

– O – rzekł ostrożnie 'Arry, któremu Drago nie docierał aktualnie tak głęboko, jak zwykł docierać Upiór.

– I czarny płaszcz...

– O.

– Z kapturem! – kusił Drago.

Chwila ciszy.

– Ooo...

Z głębin operowego gmachu wynurzał się Upiór Opery. Wiedziony instynktem i płonącym w trzewiach płomieniem, podążał na poszukiwanie swojego Anioła. Swojego 'Arry'ego. Swojego...

– Założę si, żie w takiej białej masce wiglądałbim z dziesięć razi lepiej niż ten twój wipłosz z piwnicznij izbi... – Drago gestem posiadacza objął młodego Pottiera, od niechcenia zdmuchując mu z włosów śnieg. – I zrobi sobi taką porziądną maskę, na całą twarz. I też będi wiglądać jak śmierć.

– Ti... Ti śmiercio! – zachichotał słabo 'Arry, wpatrując się zachłannie w szare oczy przyjaciela – takie bliskie, rzeczywiste i nie skażone mrokiem...

No, może trochę, w kącikach...

Upiór Opery mógł tylko patrzeć z głębokiego cienia, jak w niepojętym porozumieniu dwóch młodzieńczych dusz pryska jego magiczna więź z 'Arrym – Aniołem. Wbijając sobie paznokcie w rękawiczki niemalże do krwi i do bólu zagryzając wąskie wargi, nawet w furii ułożone do zaśpiewu, zdolnego oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły, Upiór Opery patrzył, kalecząc serce trucizną owego widoku. W zielonych oczach 'Arry'ego powoli zagasało namiętne wspomnienie podziemnych śpiewów, rozsypanych płatków róż, mroku i aksamitnej ciemności, a banalna plama światła w osobie Drago Malefoya rozpełzała się po jego duszy niczym rak prostaty.

– Och, Drago...

– Och, 'Arry...

Mrok gęstniał wokół wysokiej sylwetki Upiora Opery. Cienie drapowały się na jego ciele miłosną kotarą, pocieszająco muskając zapadły policzek. Ciemność jednoczyła się z nim na nowo, aż w końcu jedynie skraj białej maski straszył z nieprzeniknionej czerni niczym naga czaszka uosobionej śmierci. Pod aksamitem i jedwabiem tężało serce, obudzone z letargu anielskim głosem, a teraz martwiejące w ostatnich tchnieniach deptanego uczucia. I tylko palce, zaciśnięte na łodydze czerwonej róży, wciąż drżały...

– Zajmę si tobą. Zaopiekui.

– Zajmij si mną. Zaopiekuj.

– Powiedz, że chcesz dzielić ze mną żici!

– Chcę dzielić z tobą żici.

– I miłość!

– ... I miłość?

– Powiedz, że pozwolisz mi osłodzić twoją samotność!

– Osłódź moją samotność.

– Och, 'Arry!

– Och, Drago.

– Kocham ci.

Na zmroczniałych do dna duszy oczach Upiora Opery splotły się młodzieńcze dłonie, schyliły ku sobie młodzieńcze głowy, zderzyły młodzieńcze nosy...

– Och, Drago – oznajmił z przekonaniem 'Arry – jesteś najlepszim przijacielem na świeci.

Odeszli. Trzymając się za ręce, ruszyli w stronę zachodzącej za rogiem plamy światła – daleko poza krawędź ciemności.

Daleko od niego.

Dłoń w czarnej, jedwabnej rękawiczce zaciskała się na róży coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż zgniecione płatki opadły w śnieg.

– I jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, Aniele? Chroniłem cię... Nauczałem cię... Dałem ci moją muzykę, ukazałem piękno nocy... A ty mi się tak odpłacasz!

Upiór Opery wyrwał się nagle z objęć ciemności i wybiegł na samą krawędź dachu, gdzie niczym gargulec – stróż czuwał nad gmachem uskrzydlony, kamienny dzik. Mężczyzna powiewając peleryną wbiegł na posąg i stanął tam, wykrzykując w niebo swoją krzywdę, gorycz i furię. Jego twarz stała się nagle twarzą szaleńca, jakby targał nim ból tak nieludzki, jak wyjącym, skomlącym psem, uwięzionym w płonącym domu.

– BĘDZIECIE PRZEKLINAĆ DZIEŃ, W KTÓRYM ODMÓWILIŚCIE SPEŁNIENIA PRAGNIEŃ UPIORA!


	4. Chapter 4

Zdawać by się mogło, że życie w Operze Paryskiej toczy się zupełnie gładkim rytmem. Obowiązki zapomnianego już zupełnie, pechowo zmarłego inspicjenta przejęli inni i tylko jego osieroconej kuzynce zdarzało się pociągać smętnie noskiem w ciemnych korytarzach, pomiędzy jednym zastępczym występem a drugim. Największa gwiazda Opery, w osobie boskiego Luciusa rzecz jasna, jak zwykle była ponad wszelkie zawirowania losu, dopóki dochodziły doń w stałej obfitości paczki i liściki od wielbicieli. A tego nadal było mnóstwo, mimo niedawnej konkurencji, jaką Divusowi Luciusowi stworzył swoim błyskotliwym występem młody pan Pottier. W tej chwili jednak ów młodzieniec był stanowczo bardziej pochłonięty zadzierzgiwaniem więzów związku z wicehrabią Malefoyem, niż wspinaniem się po szczeblach operowej kariery. Niewykluczone zaś, że najbardziej na jego chwilowym upadku zaważył fakt, że zawiesił na czas nieokreślony swoje wyższe kształcenie muzyczne pod okiem mentora, którego imienia lepiej było zbyt głośno nie wymawiać. Tak jakoś zresztą wyszło, że odkąd Harold bez reszty poświęcił się dopieszczaniu swojego braterstwa z Drago Malefoyem, w ogóle nikt w Operze Paryskiej nie wymawiał owego imienia – imienia Upiora i złego ducha ciemnych zakątków tego gmachu. A Upiór Opery bynajmniej nie pchał się przed ludzkie oczy – zniknął gdzieś, zaszył się w mroku swoich podziemnych lochów i nigdzie już nie było słychać jego anielskiego głosu, splatającego się z ciemnością niczym jedwab z aksamitem. Można by sądzić, że był ten cały Upiór jedynie urojeniem, chwilami przybierającym twarz pięknego, sennego marzenia w masce koszmaru. Można by sądzić, że rozwiał się w ciemności niczym sen jaki srebrno–zielony czy raczej srebrno–szkarłatny, ostatecznie srebrno–czarny, pozostawiając po sobie tylko rozedrgane żałośnie echa i wspomnienia, powtarzane wyłącznie szeptem i przy dziennym świetle. W Operze zapanował nastrój pogodny i beztroski, kolejne przedstawienia przynosiły piękne zyski i dobrą prasę. Pracownicy z coraz większym zapałem rzucali się w wir zajęć, zapominając zupełnie o niedawnych przykrościach, nieszczęściach i zgonach. Jednym słowem – można by założyć, że życie w Operze Paryskiej zamieniło się w radosną sielankę.

Ale, jak to mówią, cicha woda brzegi rwie...

Ktoś już rwał się do czynu.

Upiór Opery zaledwie na pewien czas przyczaił się w mroku swoich lochów. Lizał rany, zadane mu przez młodzieńczą beztroskę i wiarołomność Harolda Pottiera, ostrzył pióro, za którego pomocą na niezliczonych kartach pergaminu powstawało w tych dniach jego wielkie dzieło, owoc natchnienia geniuszu demiurga i krwawiącego ludzkiego serca, oraz zbierał swoją wewnętrzną bestię, by spięła się do skoku, pokazała pazury i zaatakowała w najbardziej sprzyjającym ku temu momencie. Jednym słowem – dojrzewał z wolna do podjęcia konkretnych działań.

Przemierzał samotnie zimne korytarze swojego podziemnego królestwa, odzywając się tylko czasami złowieszczym szeptem, który nieomal mroził kałuże wody w śladach jego wąskich stóp. Przeklinał 'Arryego równie żarliwie, jak modlił się kiedyś miłosnymi zaklęciami do jego imienia. Ten głos, który potrafił na rozkaz wznieść się w pean i zagłuszyć chóry aniołów Boga Jedynego – a On słuchałby bez sprzeciwu z uznaniem dla Sztuki – ten głos katował zlepione pajęczyną zakamarki wężowym sykiem, aż pękała pajęcza błona, wystawiając kąty na bolesne światło pochodni. Przechodził przez swoją domenę – cień – król wśród cieni i człowiek – poza ludzkim pojęciem. W czarnym kapturze aureoli Antychrysta gryzł wargi do krwi i pił ją jak wspomnienie pocałunków, kiedy jego język splatał się z językiem Harolda w dzikim tańcu w rytm muzyki, pulsującej w żyłach, i balet ciał zastępował śpiew, dopóki Upiór Opery nie był w stanie uklęknąć znów przed swoim Aniołem i otworzyć ust...

Zdrada.

A przecież jednocześnie i w miłosnych zaklęciach nie potrafił Upiór ustać – wystarczyło, że wspomniał młodzieńczą twarz swego Anioła, jego zielone oczy, zamglone oparem krótkowidzenia, jego przekrzywione okulary i sterczące na wszystkie strony, czarne włosy. Upiór Opery, uwięziony w pułapce między słodyczą utraconej miłości a goryczą zdrady, łkał głęboko pod gmachem Opery, przelewając swoje uczucia na nuty i słowa arii. Powstawała opera, jakiej ci głupcy z powierzchni nigdy nie widzieli i nieprędko zdołają zapomnieć. Wypełniona pulsującą mrokiem namiętnością aż po marginesy partytur, aż po zaznaczone śmiałym pismem Upiora wierzchołki nut. Powstawały pieśni o miłości, uwiedzeniu i ostatecznym poddaniu się miłości – takim, jakiego Upiór Opery miał jeszcze doczekać.

Nie wątpił, że doczeka.

Gdybyż teraz w to zwątpił...

Wielkie afisze w całym mieście obwieszczały wszystkim wydarzenie sezonu – nadchodzący Bal Maskowy w Operze Paryskiej. Cały Paryż huczał od plotek o zaproszonych gościach, wystawnym przyjęciu, o zamówionych strojach, kapiących od brylantów i złota, oraz o najważniejszym: kto, z kim i w jakim schowku na szczotki – czyli, rzecz oczywista, w grę wchodziły najzupełniej typowe plotki z życia wielkich operowych gwiazd. Za to w owych schowkach na szczotki, zakulisowych korytarzykach, garderobach dublerów i innych operowych zakamarkach można było raczej podsłuchać szeptane niepokoje, czy dobra passa zespołu utrzyma się do wielkiego balu włącznie i czy Ten, Którego Upiornego Imienia nikt nie raczył wypisać na tłoczonym papierze z zaproszeniem na bal, nie ma aby w planach jakichś nowych diabelstw. Tylko szacowni Dyrektorzy pławili się w sukcesach i planowali wielką galę w czasie Maskarady, beztrosko odesławszy Upiora Opery w grono bytów urojonych, uciążliwych co prawda, ale jednak. Młody pan Harold Pottier dojrzewał zaś do zalegalizowania swego związku z wicehrabią Malefoyem poprzez wspólne wynajęcie niedużej, lecz uroczej i komfortowej mansardy na mieście, i ani mu w głowie była choćby jedna, zupełnie machinalna myśl o mężczyźnie, któremu nie tak dawno jeszcze gotów był swe jędrne ciało ścielić pod mrocznoanielskie skrzydła. Jak to bywa u młodych mężczyzn w jego wieku – czy też, jak twierdzą złośliwi, jak to bywa u większości mężczyzn – jako młodzian płochy, zmienny i spolegliwy bez większych oporów, a nawet z entuzjazmem i odpowiednią pracą bioder rozpalił nowym płomieniem swą młodzieńczą miłość do wicehrabiego Malefoya, która, co wypada wyznać, zawsze tliła się słabą iskierką na tle jego serduszka. Bezwzględne i bezpardonowe uczynki jego Anioła Muzyki, bez względu na ich pobudki, pozostawiły w nim tylko żywy szok i przerażenie, żadnych zaś ciepłych uczuć dla niedawnego ukochanego mężczyzny, centrum wszechświata i centralnego ogrzewania operowych podziemi. Nie należy więc źle o nim myśleć, widząc go na Balu Maskowym ramię w ramię z Dragonem Malefoyem. Panowie stanowili parę jak z żurnala. Bez oporów pokazując co który miał najlepszego, przyodziani w obcisłe rajstopki i kolorowe kaftany jakby wprost zdjęte z gałęzi Lasu Sherwood, pląsali po parkietach Robin Hood i zaiste Mały, może nawet zanadto, John. Na przytrzymującej łuk szyi 'Arry'ego dyndał dumnie długi, gruby i wygięty na końcu klucz od ich wspólnego, intymnego, zupełnie własnego mieszkanka.

– Och, Drago!

– Och, 'Arry!

– Pomiśl tilko! Ti i ja, sami!

– Haaa! – Malefoy dumnie chwycił za sznurek, na którym jego przyjaciel nosił klucz, i szarpiąc za niego zaczął Harolda obciągać po Sali niby dojną krowę. – Patrzci, ludzi! Mói przijacil jest ze mną! Już nigdi si ni rozstaniemi!

– Drago! – 'Arry, przerażony, wyrwał się i czym prędzej ukrył klucz z powrotem w dekolcie kaftana, na moment błyskając spod zieleni szat bujnie owłosioną piersią. – Przecież ci prosiłem! Nie musimi nikomu mówić! Proszię! Jeszczie trochę cierpliwości!

– Ooooj, no dobrzie, no dobrzie, niech będzi, jak ti chcesz. – Malefoy, nadąsany, poklepał kluczyk poprzez gruby materiał haroldowego przebrania. – Ale naprawdę ni rozumim, po co te wszystki meciji! Można bi wszistkim powiedzić, zabrać si stąd i ni wracać.

– Hej! Ja kiediś chcę wrócić do śpiwania! – przypomniał subtelnie 'Arry.

– Osziwiści, osziwiści. – Wicehrabia subtelnie zamachał rękami na cztery wiatry. – Naprawdę, przijacielu, czasami jesteś taki dziecinni... Ale niech już będzi jak chcesz. Bawmi si! Bawmi!

Pociągnął młodego Pottiera w głąb oświetlonej rzęsiście sali. Harold rzucił tylko jedno, niespokojne spojrzenie przez ramię. Oczywiście, czemu niby ktokolwiek miałby cokolwiek mieć komukolwiek za złe... Odchodzenie bez pożegnania na przykład... Eee... Nigdy nie obiecywał, że się pożegna. Aaa... Eee... Odchodzenie tak ogólnie rzecz biorąc? Cóż, ten piwniczny klimat zabija. I ma fatalny wpływ na gardło, tak.

'Arry spojrzał za siebie z zupełną już paniką i pognał za przyjacielem. O, Boże. O Bachu i Wagnerze. Żeby tylko nie musieć się nikomu tłumaczyć, dlaczego ma tyle, tyle godzin ćwiczeń w plecy.

Dyrektorowie Opery wprost rozkoszowali się splendorem swojej wielkiej gali. Ich gwiazda, obleczona w kontrowersyjny nieco, ale twarzowy kostium heroiny greckiego romansu, eksponującej efektowną nagość i białe giezełko oraz tło w postaci herosa greckiego romansu czyli maestro Remy'ego, którego imponujący bas ledwie zdołał pomieścić się pod przebraniem. Do obu panów z obu stron ustawiała się – podrygująca dla niepoznaki w takt muzyki – kolejka po autografy, nadstawiająca wszystkie skrawki, od zaproszeń na bal po własne podszewki, halki i kryzy. Spora część wielbicieli, oślepiona blaskiem sławy, brała obu śpiewaków za, krótko mówiąc, oboje, tych jednak do głębi dotknięty Lucius jednym lodowatym spojrzeniem odsyłał precz, uczyć się gramatyki przynajmniej, jeśli nie grzeczności. W każdym razie – wszyscy bawili się wprost przewybornie, muzyka grała, żyrandole jaśniały, maski wabiły przepychem kolorów...

Chcecie maski? Dam wam maskę... Przyniosę wam maskę...

Maskarada? Beze mnie?

Szedł korytarzami Opery – najpierw przez swoje lochy, przez ciemność, w której nie potrzebował przewodnika – ani spojrzenia, ani pochodni, ani dłoni, by przewiew powietrza w szparach nad jeziorem wskazywał mu drogę. Znał ją tu na pamięć, szedł pewnym krokiem. Palce miał już obciągnięte rękawiczkami – nikt nie dotknie jego skóry, skoro jego Anioł nie dba, by ją pieścić. Światło jej nie zrani, powietrze nie zadraśnie. W najniższych partiach Opery mieli już światło. Bolało. Było pusto, wszyscy oni garnęli się do balu jak ćmy, marzące, by ktoś powoli przypalał ich skrzydła, trzepoczące w takt skwierczenia płomyka świecy. Znalazł drogę i tędy – często się tu pojawiał, niezauważany przez nikogo. Głupcy. Nie zauważyliby anioła, diabła, Demona Apokalipsy we własnych salonach. A on był tym wszystkim po trochu.

Na górnych piętrach już nie było tak łatwo, znalazło się trochę ludzi, kręcących się tu i tam. Ciemna peleryna mignęła tu i tam. Cień w oczach. Cień...

Przeszedł.

A sala balowa jaśniała upojeniem, światłem i kolorem, brzmiała muzyką radości.

A fe.

Jeszcze kiedy przygasły światła z jednej strony, 'Arry nic nie zauważył. Kiedy to samo stało się z drugiej strony, pomyślał, że to awaria gazu.

Naprawdę w to wierzył.

Kiedy wszystkie przygasły, zastanawiał się, jak temu spryciarzowi udało się to zrobić. Zupełnie jak... Jakby... Jednym zaklęciem? Ech, czy to ważne? Ważne było tylko, że Harold Pottier mógł jedynie patrzeć bezsilnie, jak w plamie półmroczności po wysokich schodach schodzi zgrabnie wysmukła postać, tak boleśnie znajoma, w długim płaszczu i skórzanych butach do kolan.

– Tęskniliście?

Sądząc po tym, jak najbliżej stojący uczestnicy balu z rozmaitymi okrzykami na ustach rzucili się do biegu, można by sądzić, że zaiste tęsknili. I że właśnie biegną uściskać swego idola, a być może nawet - wynieść na ołtarze. Zapewne przenosząc wpierw jego skołataną duszę w ciche cienie Erebu, ale to już byłby doprawdy zabieg kosmetyczny.

Jednak, oczywiście, wszyscy ci ludzie rzucili się do biegu jak najdalej od Upiora Opery. Zamieszanie wszakże powstało niewielkie, bo większość operowych gości tkwiła jak sparaliżowana na swoich miejscach i zryw do panicznej ucieczki właściwie spełzł na niczym – po niedługiej chwili wszyscy stali tylko, wpatrując się tępo w mroczną sylwetkę na schodach.

- Niezła imprezka – zauważył łaskawie Upiór. Pozwolił sobie postać przez chwilę pośrodku schodów w leciutkim nimbie przygaszonych świateł, niczym czarna, połyskująca leniwie perła, koronująca szaloną feerię barw, strojów i świecidełek balu.

Wisienka na torcie.

Wreszcie poruszył się i zaczął zstępować pomału po stopniach, ciągnąc za sobą ciężką pelerynę, mieniącą się różnymi odcieniami mrocznej czerwieni – od szkarłatu do mrocznej wiśni właśnie. Operowi goście, jakby tym gestem odczarowani, pomału odsuwali się z zasięgu tej groźnej, strasznej postaci, nie kryjącej się dziś w cieniu, ujawnionej i dumnie prezentującej przed nimi swe walory. Upiór Opery zaprezentował się na Maskaradzie w równie imponującym co obcisłym, szkarłatnym mundurze i ciągnącym się daleko za jego plecami płaszczu, który teraz spływał zwodniczo łagodnie po kolejnych stopniach schodów, zakrywając je jakby dywanem koloru krwi. Całą twarz mężczyzny osłaniała tego wieczora maska, wyobrażona na kształt nagiej czaszki o kształtnych kościach i czole intelektualisty. Spod czaszki wyzierały czarne klejnotu oczu Upiora Opery, przepatrującego tłum powoli, obojętnie i bez większego zaangażowania.

Tłum falował niespokojnie.

Oj.

Jeszcze kiedy Upiór wyłaniał się u szczytu schodów, strasząc wycyzelowanymi starannie kośćmi czaszki tej obcej, maskaradowej maski, 'Arry myślał tylko o tym, aby wskoczyć Drago Malefoyowi na plecy i dać mu się jak najdalej ponieść od tego strasznego mężczyzny o płonących oczach.

Już kiedy Upiór rozglądał się po gościach Opery, zupełnie obojętnie przesuwając wzrokiem po doskonale widocznym gdzieś w tłumie Robinie z Sherwood, o czarnej, rozwichrzonej czuprynie i zielonych oczach koloru agrestu – 'Arry poczuł mrowienie w dłoniach, które szybko przeniosło się na inne rejony ciała. Tymczasem zaś owo obojętne spojrzenie przeniosło się na ciała innych osób, w nich zapewne wywołując podobne mrowienie. I czy to było w porządku?

- 'Arry? 'Arry?

Przyobleczony w swój strój Małego Johna wicehrabia Drago Malefoy daremnie potrząsał ramieniem swego przyjaciela, szepcząc natarczywie do jego ucha i omal nie wybijając sobie oczu cisowym łukiem. I wszystko na nic – te cudownie zielone, czyste jak kryształ miłości i głębokie jak morze rozkoszy oczy znów były zamglone jakimś niedostępnym dla wicehrabiego zamyśleniem, rozmarzeniem, napięciem. Znów utkwione były w znienawidzonej sylwetce o giętkich biodrach, czarnych jak węgiel oczach i twarzy, ukrytej pod białą maską. Pięść wicehrabiego zacisnęła się na ciężkiej pale, zwisającej u pasa. Już on tym razem dopilnuje, żeby ten upiorny natręt zyskał naprawdę dobry powód do noszenia maski.

'Arry, jeszcze kilkakrotnie szarpnięty za ramię przez rozeźlonego Malefoya, na nic już nie zwracał uwagi - prócz plamy czerwieni, w osobie kroczącego w dół po schodach jego Anioła. Jego i tylko jego!

A przecież...

Przecież tamten przeszedł o parę kroków od niego i nawet nie odwrócił głowy. Nawet nie skinął podbródkiem. Nawet nie rzucił okiem. Ani pantoflem. Ani kamieniem. I nawet mu nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień!

Ani jeden!

Przeszedł obok, jakby byli zupełnie sobie obcy, on i jego Anioł, Anioł Anioła i Anioła Anioł, i może rzeczywiście on go nie chciał na oczy więcej widzieć, po tym, co się stało, i jak on mógł, tak, no, morderca, ale jak on mógł, tak, no, nawet nie spojrzeć na niego?

Och, Aniele! Serce 'Arry'ego rwało się ku Upiorowi Opery niczym chart, spuszczony z uwięzi, ku soczystej polędwicy. Jasne oczy Drago szybko uleciały z młodzieńczej pamięci, kiedy donośny odgłos podkówek wysokich butów Upiora obudził zapomniane echa niegdysiejszej pieśni.

A tamten przeszedł tak zupełnie, zupełnie obojętnie, że nic a nic mu nie drgnęło! A byłoby doskonale widać! Nawet najmniejsza, najcieńsza struna głosowa! Nic!

Chlip.

'Arry Pottier miał złamane serce.

Za jego plecami Drago Malefoy miał w sercu żądzę mordu, a w rękach nóż.

W miejscu z doskonałym widokiem na schody Divus Lucius podobno nie miał serca. Ale miał laskę i szczególnie udany kostium Mefistofelesa.

Zaś Upiór Opery miał całą tekę skryptów operowego libretta.

- Przyniosłem wam prezent...

Krew pulsowała naglącym rytmem niespisanych jeszcze pieśni w całym jego ciele – wszędzie i wszędzie, wprawiając całą jego osobę w przedziwne wibracje. Przesuwał spojrzeniem po publiczności – w jego oczach, stopionych na zawsze z krawędzią maski, ten falujący tłum składał się tylko z szarych, niewartych uwagi postaci, jakby wyciętych z tektury. Tylko jego Anioł błyszczał tam niczym kwiat – ale na ten kwiat nie wolno było spojrzeć. Nie godzien był, nie godzien... Zresztą, spojrzenie Upiora kwasiło mleko, kwiaty od niego więdły – taka róża, jak Harold Pottier nie powinna ryzykować, nieprawdaż?

Ale jeszcze się doczekasz spojrzenia Upiora Opery, Aniele... I będzie już dla ciebie za późno... Powinieneś był przyjąć mój dar, kiedy złożyłem go u twoich stóp razem ze swoim sercem. Teraz – teraz Upiór Opery nie ma już serca dla nikogo.

Szedł, wiejąc za sobą krwawym zawirowaniem czerwonej peleryny, ogarnięty tętnieniem bębnów we własnych żyłach, nie patrząc.

O krok czy dwa w urażonym zdumieniu i szoku odprowadzało go spojrzenie Harolda Pottier.

W bezpiecznej odległości, oparty wygodnie o ścianę, boski Lucius, cały w czerni i srebrze, w zamyśleniu pocierał mocno lewe przedramię. Wzroku, pełnego troski i aprobaty, nie odrywał od obciśniętych czerwoną skórą kształtów Upiora.

Postrach Opery zatrzymał się na podeście i przez chwilę pozwolił wszystkim gapiom jęczeć strachliwie. Po chwili jednak jednym wrogim spojrzeniem uciął wszelkie szepty i nareszcie przemówił pełnym głosem.

- Tym razem, zamiast bawić się w kotka i myszkę, co niektórym z was sprawiało tak wielką przyjemność... – Ktoś z tyłu pisnął i zemdlał, ktoś zawył – proponuję udział w prawdziwej grze. Czyli, oczywiście, wystąpienie w operze. – Otworzył teczkę i cisnął w zaskoczonych Dyrektorów plikiem papierów. – Stworzyłem dla was arcydzieło prawdziwej muzyki. Nie będzie tutaj głupiego wyśpiewywania kupletów, więc być może wielu z was uzna, że to w ogóle nie jest sztuka operowa. Nie oczekuję od was, że docenicie piękno muzyki kipiącej i roziskrzonej uczuciem. Nikt z was nie rozumie! Nikt!

'Arry jęknął i postąpił krok naprzód, wyciągając ramiona. Znał te słowa, rozpoznawał je – kiedyś tym samym głosem, aksamitnym wtedy i kochającym, niby balsamem sączyły się do jego duszy przez uszy. Dzisiaj zaś jeden niedbały gest czynił go – nikim. Nikim!

- Jednak mogę wam pokazać... – ciągnął Upiór Opery głosem kuszącym niczym wszystkie odcienie zwodniczego zła. – Wystawicie moją Operę, ujrzycie delikatną moc muzyki, która płynie przez żyły, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły...

'Arry wył.

- Poznacie uwięzioną w muzyce sławę, chwałę, śmierć... Nikt z was nie rozumie, ale będziecie mogli poczuć... Doświadczyć... – Mężczyzna wodził swymi onyksowoczarnymi oczyma po zafascynowanych, znieruchomiałych ludziach, obojętnie przesuwając wzrok po wystawiającej dłonie po okruch uwagi sylwetce Harolda Pottiera i wystawionej do boju niczym maszt admiralski pale młodego Malefoya. Przymknął oczy – spod lśniącobiałej maski – czaszki zionęły pustką ciemne dziury pomalowanych na czarno powiek. Uchylił rzęs tylko na moment – by wymienić długie, pełne harmonii spojrzenie z parą sennych, szarych oczu gdzieś naprzeciwko.

I nagle – fru, tylko zawirowała szkarłatna peleryna, tylko załomotały podkówki butów, tylko zabłysły światła świec na kościstych policzkach czaszki, tylko załkał jakiś Robin, zawył w furii jakiś Mały John, daremnie rozbijając pałą kamienne płyty, które jeszcze przed sekundą otwierały się i zamykały na rozkaz przed Upiornym Księciem Opery.

- Uuuuuuuch!

Drago Malefoy rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie – wzrok mąciła mu czerwonawa mgiełka wściekłości. Obok jego 'Arry drapał paznokciami w płyty i popiskiwał cieniutko.

- Uuuuuch!

O nie, _tak_ tego nie rozegramy. Wicehrabia Malefoy tak tego nie zostawi! 'Arry to _jego_ wężyk w lwiej skórze, jego zielonookie piękno, światło, światełko jego życia, jego róża herbaciana! Ale tym razem ten przeklęty duch w masce nie będzie górą! Drago wiedział już, co powinien zrobić. Oczywiście, D'ombli D'or zwinął manatki i zwiał, pozostawiając odpowiedzialność tym idiotom. Ale był ktoś inny, z kim można się było rozmówić naprawdę _poważnie _– jeśli to konieczne, przeprowadzić choćby i rozmowę trumienną. A Drago Malefoy nie zamierzał być szlachetnym – już on zrobi tej osobie takie hepi niu jer, że wyzna wszystkie trujące sekrety.

Przyciskając dłoń do serca, szła półmrocznym korytarzem, snując niespokojne myśli o mężczyźnie w białej masce. Ani się nie spostrzegła, gdy tuż przed nią znalazł się pałający gniewem wicehrabia, wznosząc nad jej głową swoją prężną pałę.

- A teraz, Madame Magonagalie', powie mi pani całą prawdę o tym waszym rzekomym „Upiorze Opery".

- To Mistrz…

Madame Magonagalie' przycisnęła dłoń do falującej dziko piersi. Spojrzenie, którym ścigała cień niewidocznego już dawno Upiora, pałało w półmroku niczym oczy polującej lwicy.

- To Mistrz – powtórzyła gorąco.

- Nich sobie będzi nawet czarodzieim! – prychnął nieelegancko arystokrata. – Dla mni to tilko prziczajoni w kanałach wąż! Morderca! Czai si gdziś w ciemności i pożera trupi!

- Nich pan ni robi z niego jakiego śmierciojada! – ofuknęła go dama. – To prawdziwi artista! Geniusz!

- Geniusz zła! Szaleniec! Kim on jest, ę? Pewni to jakiś zbieg, skazaniec, sukinsin! Ukriwa si tu przed prawem! Już ja ukrócę te praktiki! – rozzłoszczony Drago machnął bronią, aż zaświszczało. Madame Magonagalie' ujęła się pod boki, jakby chciała własnym ciałem zagrodzić wicehrabiemu drogę do Upiora.

- Zobaczymy, kto komu co ukróci… - odparowała, mierząc pogardliwym spojrzeniem pałę Malefoya. Ten zignorował jej uwagę – dla dodania sobie kurażu machnął jeszcze raz.

- No, słucham? Skąd si tu wziął ten upiorni muzikant? Prziwędrował ze szczurami, ę?

- Żiebim ni powiedziała, kto tu przipomina szczuri. – Wzrok damy przesunął się z obrzydzeniem po anemicznej sylwetce arystokraty, nie omijając jego cienkiego w obwodzie uzbrojenia. Mina Mignerve mówiła wyraźnie, że z dwojga chudego wolałaby liczyć żebra Upiorowi, choćby go musiała w tym celu najpierw obrać ze skórki i przygwoździć widelcem.

Zwłaszcza, gdyby mogła to zrobić.

Drago Malefoy nakazał sobie spokój i cierpliwość.

- GADAJ TI STARA WIEDŹMO!

Srogie spojrzenie Madame nabrało twardości stali, o którą obiło się boleśnie delikatne drewno pałki wicehrabiego.

- O ho, teraz to pan nic ode mni ni usłiszi.

Drago nakazał sobie odprężenie i dystans.

- TO NI MÓW NIC! A JA I TAK GO PRZENICUI!

Przewróciła oczyma i oparła się z rezygnacją o kamienną ścianę.

- No to już powim…

Działo się to dawno temu – tak dawno, jeśli wierzyć słowom Madame, że ani sam Drago, ani 'Arry nie pojawili się jeszcze na tym świecie, a sławetna srebrzysta koszula nocna Pottierów jeszcze pałętała się zbyt długim rąbkiem pod nogami Jeana Pottiera, przyszłej gwiazdy operowej. I jeszcze bardziej przyszłego haroldowego ojca.

- Kousziela nocna? 'Arry ni pokaziwał mi żadnij kouszieli! Nic ni wim o kouszieli! – rozżalił się Drago, poniekąd słusznie. Magonagalie' wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie musi 'szistkiego panu pokaziwać…

- Musi! – upierał się nadąsany arystokrata.

- To go pan zmuś…

- Zzzzmuszę! – Drago klepnął się w podnieceniu pałą w dłoń. Zaraz jednak wyobraził sobie niezgrabne narzędzie przy delikatnej skórze ukochanego i zawstydził się głęboko kierunkiem swoich myśli. Nie aż tak głęboko jednak, by nie zanotować w pamięci pomysłu z pałką. W końcu nie zawsze jego 'Arry będzie takim niewinnym, wrażliwym kociątkiem… Już on o to zadba!

Magonagalie' nie przestawała mówić.

- I tak zamieszkał w lochach.

Wicehrabia zgubił na moment wątek.

- 'Arry?

Dama westchnęła głęboko.

- Możie czasami, ale ni na stałe…

- Upiór! – Malefoy zawarczał dziko. – Skąd si wziął w tich lochach?

- Ileż razi mam powtarzać to samo…

W owych dawnych czasach peleryna Upiora Opery majtała mu się pod nogami równie niewygodnie, co młodemu Pottierowi jego srebrzysty negliż. Po Upiorze jednak już wtedy widać było, że wkrótce dorośnie do imponującego metrażu swoich szat i okaże się ich godnym dopełnieniem.

- Piżiami, pelerini, lada chwila zaczniemi omawiać fason ich bielizni! – Wicehrabia najwyraźniej nie był zainteresowany aż tak intymnymi szczegółami biografii swego wroga. – Skąd si tu wziął? Wirósł jak jakaś grzibnia? A może go wikarmiła szczurzica i nietoperzica?

- Pokorne cielę dwi matki ssi – przypomniała Madame. – A jego zalicziłabim raczij do nipokornich… Oj, nipokornich… Oj, zalicziłabim…

- MÓW!

No i powiedziała. Otóż ówczesny Dyrektor Opery, którego imienia jakoś nie chciało się Madame wymawiać, miał być nader szczególną postacią – wedle powszechnej opinii stanowił inkarnację samego Szatana, który w sobie tylko znanych, zapewne wszetecznych celach zstąpił na ziemię w muzycznym centrum kulturalnym Paryża. I natychmiast zgarnął z zaułka nad Loarą nader obiecującego młodzieńca, zwinnego jak wąż i czarnookiego. Dołączył go do świty swoich najbliższych pomagierów, których miał ponoć naznaczać jako swoją własność bliżej niesprecyzowaną klątwą. Sugerowano, że wygryzał im gdzieś piętno zła; najprawdopodobniej na sumieniu.

- Wszistko to zaboboni! Legendi! Ja chcę fakti! To czarne straszidło ni przibiło tu na pewno z piekła!

- Ni powiedziałam, żie przibiło – przypomniała Madame Magonagalie'. – Ale po tim piekle, jakiego zaznał w dzieciństwi, nawet taki nibi diabelski Direktor bił dla nasziego Anioła wibawienim… A ten Anioł, choćby ni wim jak upadłi, zawsze bił szaleni sprawiedliwi: odpłacał każdemu w równi moneci…

- Aniołek! Chiba z rogami i ogonem! – Drago odruchowo wyobraził sobie Harolda, przystrojonego w taki właśnie sposób na jakąś uroczystą okazję. Potrząsnął głową, by odegnać rozpraszające myśli. – Czim mu zawinił ten bidni inspicjint? Ę?

- Szwendał si – odparła krótko dama. – Czemu jaśni pan mni zadaje taki pitani? Mni pan Noir ani grział, ani ziębił. Pan też nawet na niego ni zwrócił uwagi, zanim jego trup spadł panu na głowę?

- Ni biło ciała! – przypomniał triumfująco Malefoy. – Na pewno ten amoralni zboczenic porwał zwłoki do swoich lochów! Pewni robi jakiś wszeteczeństwa!

- Ni twierdzę, że ni robi – zgodziła się bez oporu. – Ale na pewno ni z ciałem Siriusa Noir.

I w tym akurat Madame Magonagalie, tak doskonale zorientowana w najmroczniejszych nawet sekretach Opery Paryskiej, miała jak zwykle absolutną rację. Czyje by bowiem nie było ciało, którym akuratnie bardzo był zajęty Upiór Opery, zwany Aniołem przez niektórych chłopców, z pewnością nie należało do Siriusa Noir.

Chyba, że przefarbowałby włosy na platynowy blond…?

— Mięczak.

— Sukinsyn.

— Flaczek-fraczek.

— Sukinsyn.

— Romantyk.

— SUKINSYN!

— Kiedy wreszcie odpuścisz?

— W grobie!

— Nekrofil.

— Lizus.

— Ten dzieciak to pomyłka. Zapomnij.

— O tym syrenim śpiewie? Zapomnij!

— Syreni, phi! Mógłby raczej być skrzeczącym trytonem.

— Ogonek ma, to fakt...

— Zdecyduj się wreszcie! Chcesz go mieć w chórze, czy w haremie?

— W haremie mam ciebie, moja huryso…

— Sam jesteś hurysa, ty Perdito X Nitt nieopierzona. Aniele! W twoim wieku powinieneś się już był wyzbyć złudzeń.

— Czasami to jedyne, co mam…

— Od kiedy wmówiłeś sobie, że ci nie wystarczam, zrobił się z ciebie straszny ponurak. Ten chłopak ma zły wpływ na ciebie! Gardło sobie przewiejesz przy tym wzdychaniu!

— Ech…

— O, właśnie o tym mówię.

— Odpieprz się.

— Uwielbiam, kiedy świntuszysz w tonacji molowej…

— …

— …

— Dobrze.

— Mnie też.

— Dobrze, zgadzam się!

— Ale ja niczego nie proponowałem… Jeszcze?

— Zgadzam się coś zrobić z 'Arrym.

— Ciągle coś z nim robisz… I to zdecydowanie bez mojej zgody.

— Ale teraz to będzie coś konstruktywnego. Przekonamy się, czy ten duet ma jakąś przyszłość.

— Nie w tercecie ze mną… Aaaaai! Dokąd lecisz?

— Na cmentarz…

— Kość z kości ojca… No pięknie. I to mnie uważają za zboczeńca…

Grobowiec słynnego śpiewaka Jamesa Pottier na paryskim cmentarzu królował na samotnym wzgórzu ze swymi białymi marmurami niby Artemizjon w Efezie, który tak właśnie majestatycznie i magicznie górowałby nad okolicą, gdyby go nie spalił żądny sławy grecki piroman. Tymczasem zaś miejsca wiecznego spoczynku Jamesa Pottier nie tknął ogień ni pożoga, chociaż wieńce kwiatów i ogarki świec świadczyły jasno, że wspomnienie talentu śpiewaka wciąż płonie w sercach jego wielbicieli. Płomieniała również dusza jego syna i dziedzica talentów oraz nocnej bielizny — Harold Pottier targany burzą uczuć i niepewności pędził ukoić emocje w odosobnieniu cmentarza, elektryzując niemal napięciem i iskrząc błyskawicami z czoła. Cóż to wszystko miało znaczyć? Jakże jego Anioł Muzyki, jego mistrz, opiekun, przewodnik i osobisty dietetyk mógł potraktować go tak chłodno, tak obojętnie i, i właściwie to wcale go nie potraktował! Przeszedł obok i nie spojrzał nawet, ani nie odwrócił znacząco twarzy, ani nic! Jak to rozumieć? I co począć z Drago?  
>Burza emocji zasnuła ciemnymi chmurami niepokoju życzliwy głos rozsądku, aby z Drago raczej skończyć, a nie zaczynać, bo może to wrodzona kurtuazja powstrzymała Anioła od należytego powitania 'Arry'ego, skoro ujrzał go w towarzystwie innego mężczyzny.<br>Harold podciągnął poły płaszcza, w zapamiętaniu przeskakując pochylone nagrobki. Zignorował złowieszczy trzask i parł dalej przed siebie, nie bacząc na głębokie rozdarcie w swojej wiernej, rodowej nocnej koszuli. Strzęp srebrnych nici powiał za nim smutno, zaczepiony na obwisłej cynicznie aureoli kamiennego anioła pod posępną wierzbą. Złowróżbne znaki czaiły się pod płytami nagrobnymi, ukradkiem chwytając przebiegającego młodzieńca za odzienie i przemykając przed nim tupotem łap czarnego kota.  
>A 'Arry nic.<br>Dotarł do grobu ojca i zatrzymał się wreszcie, oddychając ciężko, aż jego młodzieńcza pierś falowała niespokojnie w rytm tętniącego serca. Pomału zaczął się uspokajać — atmosfera tego miejsca zawsze działała na niego kojąco. Przytulił policzek do chłodnego kamienia, ogarniając wzrokiem imponujący kształt grobowca. Wierni pamięci mistrza, wielbiciele ufundowali mu po śmierci łoże, jakiego nie powstydziłby się sam faraon Tutenchamon, gdyby zechciał wyrzec się wyciągania organów przez nos i stożkowych modeli architektonicznych na rzecz kształtów nieco bardziej skomplikowanych. Grobowiec Pottiera przypominał baśniowy pałac, ku któremu zaiste warto byłoby podążyć przy zachodzącym słońcu życia. Zwieńczony był koroną fasady, gdzie w wiecznym hołdzie zastygły figury, symbolizujące różne aspekty życia mistrza. 'Arry oparł łokieć na grzbiecie kamiennego dzika, pocierając bezwiednie grzbietem dłoni o jego skrzydła. Znaczenie niektórych znaków od zawsze pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą i nie do końca był pewien, czy chce ten stan rzeczy zmienić. Czym innym było dziedzictwo Jamesa Pottier, sławnego muzyka, wielkiego człowieka i kochającego ojca, a czym innym rozważanie, dlaczego ktoś obdarzył go po śmierci wizerunkiem czterech zwierząt — w tym ptaka i węża — splecionych w nieodgadniony kłębek na skraju dachu. Na samym szczycie zaś pysznił się nietknięty zębem czasu ni kwaśnego deszczu imponujący jeleń. Harold Pottier westchnął, uspokojony, jak zawsze czując się bezpiecznie i swojsko w cieniu tych majestatycznych rogów. To miejsce wywierało na niego przemożny wpływ — czuć było pulsującą magię, jakby zza najbliższego kasztana miał ukazać się król celtyckich lasów, aby objąć grobowiec w posiadanie jako swoją nową siedzibę i zaszczycić go blaskiem własnego poroża. Wprawdzie rogata rzeźba sama w sobie bardziej przypominała owoc namiętności rzeczonego celtyckiego bóstwa i któregoś z bardziej obłokształtnych Pradawnych Cthulhu, jednak Harold był gotów bezkrytycznie walczyć o tytuł jedynie poprawnego wizerunku rogacza dla pomnika na grobie ojca.  
>Dlaczego nie stanął tam pomnik ojca właśnie, albo czemu nad przednią fasadą nie rozpinał skrzydeł do lotu żaden uduchowiony anioł w twarzowej czeni, nad tym czasami się 'Arry nawet zastanawiał, jak dotąd - bezskutecznie. Tym razem nawet nie przemknęła mu przez głowę żadna myśl na tematy artystyczne, bowiem z okolic jeleniego grzbietu sfrunął młodzieńcowi na głowę stuprocentowy Anioł.<br>W wielce twarzowej czerni, owszem, i ze skrzydłami płaszcza łopoczącymi z tyłu niby mroczna muleta. Szczęśliwie jednak był to Anioł z krwi i kości, nie zaś ze stu-dwustu kilogramów kamienia, obaj z 'Arrym uniknęli więc poważniejszych cielesnych obrażeń.  
>Nie na długo jednak.<p>

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, na sekundę wyrwaną z trzewi wieczności przynależąc znów do siebie bez reszty. Milczały czarne oczy, rozedrgane niby struny harfy, na których James Pottier komponuje niekończący się psalm na rajskich łąkach. Milczały zielone oczy, wzburzone niby szalejący ocean, falujący niby wzburzona pierś, roztętniona szalejącym sercem. Przemówiły usta, te stworzone do pocałunków, kradzionych z włamaniem pod osłoną nocy, te stworzone do anielskiego śpiewu, tkającego sobie wśród ech girlandę muzyki, przemówiły jedne i drugie, a głosy splotły się w nieporównywalnej z niczym harmonii duetu.  
>- Aniele! - powiedział Anioł.<br>- Aniele! - powiedział 'Arry.

Drago Malefoy wypadł zza ciemnej bryły sąsiedniego grobowca.  
>- A niech mnie! - powiedział.<p>

'Arry drżał. Dygotał, wibrował i pulsował, a każda część jego ciała, okrytego jedynie falującą niespokojnie koszulą nocną, drgała we własnym rytmie. Cmentarne zimno przenikało cienkie koronki, szczęk oręża przenikał delikatne, chłopięce uszy, a widok ukochanych twarzy, zaciętych i szczękających morderczo zębami na przeciwnika, przenikał wrażliwe serce śpiewaka. Wicehrabia walczył z Upiorem — Drago walczył z Aniołem — dumne srebro ścierało się z przemroczną czernią — a 'Arry marzł.

— Ouu... Aniele... Drago...

En garde! Riposte! Szczęk szczęk i ostrzy, w śmiertelnym tańcu prześcigających się w rywalizacji o pierwsze głębokie pchnięcie. Niczym w makabrycznym balecie, którego nuty mogłyby spłynąć z długich palców Upiora Opery na splamione krwią pięciolinie, pośród grobów i pomników, w cieniu jeleniego poroża Jamesa Pottier, trwała walka na śmierć, życie i pięknie uformowaną dłoń Harolda Pottier. Lodowaty błysk w stalowych oczach Malefoy'a, bezlitosne otchłanie szczelin maski Upiora, ciosy do krwi, tryskającej z coraz to nowych zranień — wszystko to nie pozwalało wątpić, że zapamiętali w boju przeciwnicy nie ustąpią, aż nie położą wroga pokotem do grobu.

A 'Arry marzł dalej.

Cóż to za widok straszny dla jego młodych oczu, ta przemoc, ta krew, cóż to za szok dla muzycznej duszy, te hałaśliwe szable, te oddechy chrypiące w wysiłku! Wątła pierś 'Arry'ego falowała bezradnie, a koronkowy gors koszuli falował na niej, i tak cały 'Arry chybotał się niczym kwiat paproci na wietrze, nie mogąc się zdecydować, w którą stronę powinien rzucić się najpierw, lub na które ostrze ofiarnie nabić własne ciało. Czemuż, ach, czemuż do tego doszło? Czyż sama jedna osoba młodego pana Pottier była warta tej nienawiści, tej krwawej rzezi?

Eęęhmmm...

Nadal zmarzły, ale nieco już poróżowiały tu i ówdzie młodzieniec postąpił krok ku walczącym, próbując bezskutecznie zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Zaczynało to być naprawdę niepokojące. Tyleż pięknego czasu było im dane, wszystkim trzem! Tyleż niezapomnianych chwil, tyleż niewypowiedzianie pięknych pieśni! Tyleż wysiłku włożył 'Arry, aby swego Anioła utrzymać z dala od Drago, a swego Drago z dala od Anioła — i cóż? Nie dosyć, że się doskonale bawią sami ze sobą, to jeszcze zupełnie ignorują jego, 'Arry'ego!

— Och, ojcze... Musisz si pewni przewracać w grobi... — jęknął. Posępny, rogaty cień w odpowiedzi jakby nieco bardziej zaciążył na jego wątłych ramionach. Monstrualna bryła grobowca Jamesa Pottiera wydała z siebie bezgłośne westchnienie dezaprobaty.

— Wim — jęknął 'Arry jeszcze raz. — Powininem bił podzilić si z Ronaldem...

Anioł Muzyki, Demon Podziemi i Bożyszcze Młodych Talentów, a wszystko to w jednym, szczupłym i gibkim ciele Upiora Opery, naturalnie nie ignorował swego Harolda, ani też nie planował go dłużej zaniedbywać. Przeciwnie, z każdym wypadem i kontratakiem, z każdym cięciem i pchnięciem, stawiał swoje kroki tak, aby po trupach i zgliszczach utorować sobie wreszcie raz na zawsze drogę do ukochanego. Niech tylko ten przedwcześnie posiwiały wymoczek, ten karłowaty gołowąs, to beztalencie artystyczno—społeczne zaprzestanie wreszcie kręcić młynka swoją szabelką nad kapturem Upiora, niech wreszcie legnie z przebitym płucem i wyplunie z siebie to nędzne, zmarnowane życie. Wreszcie będzie można z rozwianą peleryną pognać przez grobowce, tratując krzyże i róże cmentarne, pozostawiając za sobą zagasłe raptownie znicze, pochwycić w ramiona drżące ciało 'Arry'ego, wciągnąć w pieszczotliwy mrok najbliższego...

O NIENIENIENIE.

Nie pod wspólnym dachem z tym przeklętym rogaczem. Nawet, jeśli spoczywa on pod tym dachem jedynie pod postacią kopczyka kości, przeżutych na wylot przez mrówki. Mowy nie ma. Ot, trzeba będzie zaprowadzić Anioła w jakieś odleglejsze, stosowniejsze miejsce. Jest ten wygodny, podpiwniczony biały grobowiec rodziny D'Ombli D'Or, na przykład, o. A nawet — Aaach.

Drago Malefoy nie zamierzał ustąpić ani na piędź temu nędznemu piwnicznemu straszydłu, temu zwodzicielowi niewinnych chłopcząt, temu obmierzłemu bandycie z przerostem powierzchni powiewnej! On, wicehrabia Malefoy, nigdy nie pozwoli, aby choć jedna z tych drapieżnych, długopalcych, smukłych, czarną skórkowa rękawiczką ciasno obciśniętych rąk dotknęła kremowej skóry jego Anioła. W ogóle nikt tu nikogo nie będzie niczym dotykał prócz niego, Drago Malfoya!

— Draaago... Anieleeeee. Heiiiiiii...

'Arry niepokoił się coraz bardziej. Upiór i Wicehrabia ścierali się coraz to gwałtowniej, oczy płonęły im jakimś mrocznym blaskiem, szable zdawały się splatać ze sobą niczym skrzydlaty wąż z laską Eskulapa, a nadgarstki, biodra i inne skrajne obszary napiętych ciał zderzały się w kolejnych atakach jak szarżujące brytany. Teraz to już zupełnie nie wyglądało na to, żeby którykolwiek z panów zechciał sobie przerwać lub się wycofać, zanim nie dojdzie do celu, cokolwiek by to nie było. Trudno było określić, czy rywale chcą się w danym momencie pozabijać, posiekać żywcem, a może tylko potorturować, albo czegoś jeszcze innego, co nawet nie przemknęło przez niewinny umysł Harolda. W ogóle cała ta przemoc przeokropnie go mierziła. Wszystko to takie nieartystyczne, niekulturalne, nietowarzyskie! Zielone oko łypnęło ponuro spod czarnej grzywy, obserwując rozwój wydarzeń. Walczący zastygli właśnie w miejscu po kolejnym, dotkliwym zderzeniu, wypatrując okazji do pchnięcia. 'Arry patrzył posępnie, jak kropla potu, wyolbrzymiona w kształt wielkiej, słonej łzy, spływa z bolesną powolnością po szlachetnym czole Drago, skapując niespiesznie z arystokratycznego łuku brwiowego na wyrazistą kość policzkową, gdzie rozmyła się w różową plamę, gdy podłużne skaleczenie na skroni skropiło pot krwawymi odpryskami.

Jak na jedną kroplę potu, było to zjawisko skomplikowane i fascynujące.

W ogóle cały Drago był zjawiskiem fascynującym, stojąc tak z obnażoną szablą, usztywniony w bojowej pozycji, drobny i osrebrzony hrabiowską platyną. Może 'Arry powinien jednak zwalczyć swe rozdarcie wewnętrzne, porzucić mrok i w blasku tej platynowej tarczy...

Ach.

Anioł Muzyki, nie zmieniając ani na chwilę ofensywnego ustawienia, strząsnął nonszalancko kaptur z głowy i wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając pelerynę. Upiornej gładkości jego białej maski nie mąciła ani kropla potu, a czarne, przygładzone włosy trwały niczym nażelowane jedną z sekretnych, charakteryzatorskich mikstur Guinevere Vesleis. Faktura maski nietknięta była najwyraźniej ostrzem szpady przeciwnika, a już z pewnością nie ośmieliłaby się krwawić. Mrok, spowijający Upiora Opery, promieniował niewidzialnym blaskiem godności, chronionej magiczną niemal tarczą. Upiór...

Upiór błyszczał.

Kiedy 'Arry wpatrzył się w niego rozkochanym, zielonomaślanym wzrokiem, już prawie nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to tam rwie jego serce, że tam rwie jego dusza, że ku Aniołowi właśnie rwie się jego ciało, od stóp do głów tam się ono rwie. A głosu serca, duszy i ciała należy słuchać — zwłaszcza, kiedy przemawiają jednym głosem i jednakowo rwą. Już prawie, prawie ruszył 'Arry przed siebie.

— Aaaach!

Upiór cofnął się w szoku, przyciskając dłoń do policzka. Drago, który w nagłym i szaleńczym zrywie wypadł przed siebie i jednym cięciem rozpłatał skraj białej maski oraz nadszarpnął ociupinkę ciała pod nią, nadal nacierał, nie dając przeciwnikowi czasu na ochłonięcie.

— Sakramencki szczeniak... Szczyl sromotnikowi... Smarkateria skomląca... — mamrotał w gniewie zraniony na masce i dumie Upiór.

— Sacrebleu? — przedrzeźnił go złośliwie Drago. I zaraz cofnął się w popłochu, bo tamten nieoczekiwanie otrząsnął się z szoku, rzucił do ataku i z przerażającą siłą wytrącił wicehrabiemu broń z ręki.

— JAK ŚMIESZ WYKORZYSTYWAĆ MOJE WŁASNE SŁOWA PRZECIWKO MNIE? — zawył Upiór w tonacji d—dur.


	5. Chapter 5

Drago Malefoy wiedział, że tamtego szalonego dnia na cmentarzu dojść mogło do zajść wprawdzie jednak niedoszłych, lecz znamiennych. Wiedział, że mógł — tak przynajmniej sobie powtarzał — dokonać zbawiennego czynu i raz na zawsze uwolnić siebie oraz Harolda od tego zakapturzonego fatum, wyśpiewującego ich zgubę niczym pytyjski wąż. Wyrzucał sobie, że zawiódł swojego Anioła, darowując nędzny żywot zamaskowanemu gnębicielowi i ostatecznie oddalając się godnym i niespiesznym truchtem z cmentarza — oczywiście, z 'Arrym u boku, jak przystało na niewątpliwego zwycięzcę pojedynku. Poczucie niedopełnienia obowiązku ochrony ukochanej, zielonookiej istoty, tak uroczo drżącej pod rozwichrzoną strzechą czarnej czupryny, gnębiło wicehrabiego wprost straszliwie. Poprzysiągł sobie oraz wszystkim obcałowanym w drodze powrotnej skrajom skąpych szat Harolda, że przy pierwszej okazji ostatecznie zdusi wężową potworę, zabije zmorę i zdławi niegodny mit mrocznego anioła, zapalający wciąż jeszcze — o zgrozo! — namiętne blaski w kącikach oczu 'Arry'ego. Tak właśnie Drago postąpi, i to już wkrótce.

— Tak trzeba, Aniele.

— Boi si, Drago... Tak si boi... O nas wszistkich... O mojego... O niego.

— ANI SI WAŻ NAZIWAĆ TEGO DIABŁA ANIOŁEM! On... On... Ma rogi! I ogon! I widły! Jego miejsce jest w piekle! Nad kotłem!

'Arry drżał, rozdarty między lękiem o swego mrocznego Mistrza, a uległością wobec tak władczej, dominującej wręcz osoby Drago Malefoy'a. Oczyma duszy, równie zielonymi i ogromnymi jak oczy ciała, wyobrażał sobie swojego Anioła Muzyki nad kipiącym kotłem, spowitego aromatyczną mgłą magicznego wywaru i powiewającego peleryną nad królestwem podziemi piekielnych. Kwestie ogona zdecydował się w tej wizji pominąć, tym bardziej zaś — kwestie rogów, które Drago tak bardzo pragnął Upiorowi przyprawić. Cóż miał począć nieszczęsny młodzieniec z zamętem, jaki zupełnie bez jego udziału, woli i niemalże bez jego wiedzy wynikł dookoła jego kształtnej osoby? Gdzież miał ostatecznie ulokować swoje uczucia i nadzieje, a czyje emocje zranić i zdradzić? Czy dać się zwabić śpiewem w mrok, czy przyciągnąć połyskowi uwodzicielsko nawoskowanej platynowej fryzury? Cóż uczynić, aby jeleń był syty i wąż cały?

Hm.

Wizja węża boa, trawiącego łanię, rozproszyła Harolda na tyle, że przegapił większą część tyrady wicehrabiego, wygłaszanej nad jego głową i okraszanej pomstowaniem na „tę świńską zarazę niewydarzoną". Zamrugał nieprzytomnie i łagodnie kichnął.

— Aj... Cziżbim si przeziębił?

Upiór Opery gorzał.

Miotała nim furia, ból i gorączka, jakiej nie zaznał od czasów, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzał sobie w oczy w lustrze i odkrył, że rozdwajają mu się krawędzie maski.

Wojna.

Ten żałosny, wyblakły słabeusz ośmielił się podnieść swoją nędzną szabelkę na Księcia Nocy! Na Upiora Opery! Ośmielił się oddzielić go od jego Anioła! Ośmielił się swoimi plugawymi dłońmi skalać biel tej niewinnej koszuli, gładkość tych drobnych ramion, gęstwę tych czarnych włosów, które wszystkie również stanowiły własność jego, Upiora! Tylko Upiora!

Wojna.

Żadne żałosne hrabiątko nie wydrze mu upatrzonego łupu. Może się łudzić, że odniósł zwycięstwo tamtego zimnego dnia na cmentarzu. Może to sobie wmawiać. Jednak triumf należał i zawsze będzie należeć jedynie do Anioła Muzyki. Malefoy zdołał uratować swoje bezwartościowe życie tylko dlatego, że mu na to pozwolono. Tylko dlatego mógł umknąć w panice, uprowadzając ze sobą Harolda.

Ta zniewaga wymaga absyntu.

Zielonawe krople ślizgały się po szkle, nieświadome mroczniejącego spojrzenia czarnych oczu. Ten, który był Upiorem Opery, Aniołem Muzyki, Księciem Podziemi — cierpiał. Bolało odejście ukochanego, zwłaszcza w taki sposób, zwłaszcza z innym, zwłaszcza z tym właśnie. A jednak — musiał na to pozwolić tamtego dnia. Pozwolił im odejść, zamiast skończyć z nędznym uwodzicielem niewinnych tenorów od razu i bez wahania, zedrzeć jego skórę z kości i rozwłóczyć resztki po cmentarnej ziemi. Już wkrótce wynagrodzi to sobie z nawiązką, już niebawem zaprowadzi wypełniony operowym śpiewem porządek w swoim harmonijnym świecie, rozpiętym między bielą maski a czernią nut. Niebawem Harold Pottier będzie należał tylko do niego, a Drago Malefoy — do historii. Jednak w tamtej chwili, rozstrzygającej o życiu, śmierci i miłości, Upiór Opery musiał wypuścić swoją zdobycz. Choćby nie wiem jak łudził się wicehrabia, tylko ten kaprys przeciwnika pozwolił mu ujść z życiem.

Albowiem jedno było pewne — zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno.

A Harold Pottier na ciepło.

Pojedynkowe emocje nie sprzyjały pierwszemu, zaś zimna, cmentarna sceneria drugiemu. Na szczęście – cierpliwość Upiora Opery była wieczna jak symfonie mistrzów.

Zaczeka.

Drago Malefoy uwielbiał, kiedy wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Zwłaszcza, kiedy był to jego plan, mroczny, podstępny i zły. O tak. Ten błazen bez twarzy, ten kogut kastrowany w białej masce mógł się łudzić, że tutaj rządzi, a cała Opera tańczy tak, jak zagra Upiór Opery. A otóż nie! Drago tańczył wprost niezmordowanie, ale bynajmniej nie w takt upiorowej muzyki. Biegał, truchtał, skradał się, krążył po całym gmachu Opery, nadzorując przygotowania do przedstawienia, które miało być ukoronowaniem wspaniałego planu wicehrabiego i milowym kamieniem z rosetty na nagrobek Upiora. Pośród dekoracji, kostiumów, nieogarnionego morza kart z nutami i tekstami libretta, pośród nóg, rąk, sznurów, kotar, parawanów i słoików z barwiczkami do twarzy, powoli formowała się pułapka, w którą samozwańczy Anioł najpierw z hukiem się złapie, a następnie z jeszcze większym hukiem opuści ten padół łez i ciało swe doczesne, aby gnić w najdalszym kręgu piekła.

Tak będzie.

Drago stanął na najwyższym poziomie rusztowań z dekoracjami i okiem architekta ogarnął cały obraz, wyłaniający się z chaosu prób do przedstawienia. Wszystko było jak trzeba. Może chórzystki trochę za bardzo szczękały zębami, może odsunięty od głównej roli Divus Lucius trochę złowieszczo śledził poczynania ekipy pochmurnym, ołowianym spojrzeniem, ale wszystko inne było wprost idealnie ustawione i zsynchronizowane. Jak we własnym Dragona zegarku, filigranowym, wykwintnym i szczerosrebrnym. W centrum sceny zaś królowała pierwsza gwiazda i przynęta na upiory, niestrudzenie wyśpiewując kolejne operowe partie i wodząc drobnym paluszkiem po nutach, nakreślonych pięknym, kształtnym pismem pióra Anioła Muzyki.

— Ten zaaaaaaamek staaaaaary oooooood stuuuuuuu laaaaaaat...

Ach. Drago Malefoy westchnął, a jego namiętnie rozkochane serce wykonało ukradkowy pląs w takt muzyki, wygrywanej przez orkiestrę. Oto jego gwiazda... Jego przynęta...

Za taką przynętą sam by poleciał — nawet z najgłębszej otchłani piekła.

Wielka chwila nadchodziła na skrzydłach basowej melodii opery — nareszcie uda się ostatecznie pogrześć uprzykrzonego rywala, owładnąć każdym smukłym przegubem ciała Harolda Pottier i ręka w rękę z ukochanym podążyć ku wschodzącemu nad dachami opery słońcu szczęśliwej przyszłości. Upiór złapie się w diabelskie sidła własnego przedstawienia — przypełznie tymi swoimi kanałami, korytarzami, lochami, czy nawet, o zgrozo, rurami, aby być świadkiem, jak Harold śpiewa stworzone przez mistrza arcydzieło.

Osobiście, Drago był zdania, że to chłam.

Ale, kiedy oglądał Harolda, jak jego pięknie wysklepiona pierś unosiła się i opadała w głębokich wdechach przy szczególnie wzdłużanych partiach arii, jak smukłe ręce drżą we wdzięcznej gestykulacji, kiedy młodzieniec własnym ciałem powtarzał rytm melodii orkiestry, nawet sceptyczny wicehrabia Malefoy czuł magię tych pieśni i muzyki, skoncentrowanych na osobie 'Arry'ego. Z wielką niechęcią musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że odczuwa wbrew sobie, wbrew wszystkiemu, wbrew wszelkiej logice pewien nienawistny podziw dla geniuszu Upiora Opery. Wahanie 'Arry'ego, jego okresy zwątpienia i zatoru, jego irytujące skłanianie się ku swemu mrocznemu mistrzowi — mimo swojej niechęci i pogardy dla maszkaronicznej postaci Upiora, Drago musiał uznać, że jako wróg, ma on pewne atrakcyjne dla młodego śpiewaka walory. Och, jakże to bolało! Jakże to paliło duszę i serce! Jakże to było straszne i koszmarne! Lecz niestety — jak do tej pory, Harold Pottier tańczył dokładnie tak, jak mu Upiór na strunach duszy zagrał.

Czas z tym skończyć.

Niech tylko przyjdzie na przedstawienie. Niech tylko przypełznie tą swoją rurą, czy nawet całym rurociągiem rur niech przypełznie. Wtedy Drago Malefoy dopadnie go, zdepcze wężową głowę, wężowy kręgosłup zdepcze, wężowy ogon zdruzgocze, wężową skórę zedrze i powiesi nad kominkiem we wspólnym z Haroldem mieszkanku w śródmieściu Paryża. Jakiż to będzie tryumf! Jakiż Upiór będzie martwy i zepchnięty na margines zamkniętych kart historii! Jakiż 'Arry będzie wdzięczny, i spolegliwy, i wdzięczny, i uszczęśliwiony, i wdzięczny, i wylewny, i wdzięczny, i ukojony, i wdzięczny...

Bardzo mu będzie wdzięczny, nieprawdaż?

Harold Pottier śpiewał z całego serca, z całej duszy i wątłych płuc śpiewał. Błogie pieszczoty linii melodycznych ogarniały go całego, od stóp do głów, poprzez koronki z ojcowskiej koszuli nocnej, dla oszczędności przerobionej na trykot do występu. 'Arry cały się pławił w muzyce swojego mistrza, swojego Anioła, swojego ukochanego — i jak nigdy przedtem czuł niepewność i lęk, i rozdarcie wewnętrzne. Miałżeby to być już ostatni raz, gdy dane mu jest obcować z tym geniuszem, z tą wspaniałą muzyką, z tym arcydziełem pieśni? Miałożby to być pożegnanie? Miałożby się ono dokonać tak nieubłaganie, okrutnie i bezpowrotnie, jak tego pragnął Drago? Miałżeby 'Arry dopuścić do tego?

— Koooooooobieta zmienną jest... — śpiewał Harold, osowiały i nieszczęśliwy. Jego wewnętrzna kobieta chwiała się i uginała, wyginała w różnych kierunkach i dokonywała nieprawdopodobnych anatomicznie akrobacji, garnąc się na zmianę ku kojącym strumieniom muzyki i cienistej, wszechogarniającej obecności Upiora Opery — albo ku namacalnym, jędrnym kształtom Dragona Malefoya i jego bezpiecznym, serdecznym uściskom. I czemuż, ach, czemuż życie musiało być tak skomplikowane?

Wierne, szczere, brązowe oczy spoglądały ze smutkiem i współczuciem na katusze, jakie jego przyjaciel tak dzielnie i niezłomnie musiał znosić, rozdarty między władczym, złowrogim mężczyzną w białej masce a wymagającym, złowrogim mężczyzną z tytułem szlacheckim. Tłumy mężczyzn oblegające Harolda gęstniały z chwili na chwilę, niby węże z dziupli na rajskiej jabłoni wyłaniali się kolejni wielbiciele — kolejni wrogowie. 'Arry — rozśpiewany, mężny, znękany i strapiony — przedstawiał sobą obraz rozdzierający serce. Czas było coś z tym wszystkim zrobić.

Aktualnie odgrywany fragment nie wymagał wprawdzie obecności skąpo odzianych wróżków księżycowych z chóru, jednak taka właśnie osoba deusexmachinowała się na sam środek sceny i objęła młodego Pottiera braterskim, kojącym uściskiem.

— Och, 'Arry! — rzekł gorąco niespodziewany wybawca.

— O jejku, jej? — zdziwił się 'Arry i osunął wdzięcznie na podsunięte ramię.

— Jak chcesz — wyszeptał konspiracyjnie Ronald Vesleis — wistawimi ich wszistkich rufą do wiatri i uciekniemi daleko, daleko. Ha.

— Trzy dni pamiętała o wiernym chłopczynie... — śpiewał gdzieś w oddali Maestro Lucius.

Oczywiście, do niczego nie doszło.

Czasami Harold Pottier prawie—że tego żałował. Ale, będąc wrażliwym młodzieńcem u szczytu jurności, durności i czupurności, nieodmiennie bolał nad wszystkim, co go w życiu ominęło. Nad każdą niedoszłością, niedoszedłeństwem, nie — dojściem. Tak było i z tym zgaszonym przedwcześnie porywem, zdeptaną niby ogon węża chwilą, otwierającą drzwi do przygód i emocji. Ale cóż — przyszedł Drago i zrobił porządek.

— Już ja zrobi z tim wszistkim porziądek!

Mon dieu, ależ to była awantura... Drobny arystokrata szalał po scenie niby Otello — ze słusznym oburzeniem i urazą potrząsał wysokim, szczupłym Vesleisem i usiłował dosięgnąć mu do gardła — w poczuciu niemocy, ściskał go zastępczo w okolicy żeber i wyrzucał z siebie groźby karalne. W końcu monsieur LeCnot i monsieur Vesleis rozdzielili obu młodzieńców, jednego odesłali do ostatnich rzędów chóru, ażeby się wstydził i przemyślał swoje życie od nowa, a drugiego wysłali do najwyższej loży na najwyższej galerii, aby się naocznie przekonał, że wszystko świetnie idzie. 'Arry zaś przeczekiwał burzę w zacisznej komórce pod pulpitem dyrygenta, liczył do trzech trzonki od mioteł, pozostawionych tam po ostatnim przedstawieniu Czarownic z Salmonellaise i czuł się dziwnie niekochany, niezadbany i niedopieszczony.

Znowu nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

Młody śpiewak nasłuchiwał, czy z pobliskich podziemi, kanałów, czy bodajże z rur nie rozlegnie się aksamitny szept Anioła Muzyki i nie wezwie go do powędrowania w mroczny labirynt. Przynajmniej Harold miałby coś do roboty w czasie, kiedy Drago i Ronald byli tak bardzo zajęci sobą, że nawet nie zauważyli nieobecności mademoisieur Pottiera. Wszyscy tak ogniście i namiętnie biegli, aby się o niego bić — a żeby posiedzieć z nim spokojnie w tej przyjemnej komórce, wystukiwać łagodne rytmy na trzonkach mioteł, ponucić coś — nie było nikogo. A tymczasem 'Arry tak dobrze, tak spokojnie i bezpiecznie czuł się w swoim przytulnym kąciku, oddzielony grubo opajęczynowanym stropem od burz i awantur Opery. Właściwie, mogłoby tak już zostać... Tak cicho, bez tej przemocy, brutalności, walki... Bez uniesień, starć i zajść, przygód i niewygód...

Aj?

Równie apatyczna co nieapetyczna wizja wygnała Harolda z komórki jeszcze prędzej, niż raniące uszy, niemelodyjne chrupanie korników w kijach od mioteł. 'Arry w nagłym przypływie desperacji wybiegł aż do najwyższej loży na najwyższej galerii i schwycił wicehrabiego w objęcia.

— Ach, Drago! Zróbmi to teraz!

— Zróbmi... Zróbmi! — wykrzyknął jak echo uradowany Malefoy. Objął ukochanego i wraz z nim ruszył w malownicze, choć nierytmiczne tany po całej loży.

— Przedstawieni musi trwiać!

Zaczęło się.

Loże, fotele i krzesła w Operze zajęła rozgorączkowana publiczność. Wszystkie wejścia i wyjścia, okna i okienka, szpary, furtki, mysie dziury i wężowe rury obstawione zostały przez uzbrojonych po zęby żandarmów. W przejściach, korytarzach i kątach czaili się wynajęci przez wicehrabiego wojacy w cywilnych ubraniach. Malefoy upierał się, aby członkowie jego osobistej armii byli obecni przez cały czas na scenie, jako część grupy baletowej, dekoracji czy orkiestry. LeCnot i Vesleis ubłagali go jednak, by zaniechał tych planów — bądź co bądź, prócz niewątpliwej satysfakcji moralnej ze schwytania Upiora potrzebowali również jakichś zysków z wystawienia tej szczególnej opery, a więc musieli zapewnić widzom odpowiednią satysfakcję estetyczną. Drago Malefoy ustawił wobec tego swoje siły w długim szeregu pod sceną i w napięciu oczekiwał rozwoju sytuacji.

— W teatrze, w Paryżu, kochaj mnie... W dorożce, w surducie, kochaj mnie... W lecie, w birecie, kochaj mnie... — wyśpiewywał na scenie Harold Pottier. A Upiór Opery...

Nie nadchodził?

'Arry śpiewał z całego serca, podwójnych płuc i z potrójnym wigorem. Ciało miał boleśnie napięte, wygięte i przejęte trwogą oraz nadzieją — kiedy nadejdzie jego Anioł? Kiedy się wynurzy z mrocznych czeluści operowych kazamatów? Kiedyż wreszcie Harold Pottier ujrzy znowu swojego... swojego...

Byłego niedoszłego?

Choć 'Arry bez reszty skupiał się na swoim występie i kolejnych partiach mrocznoepickiej arii, na skraju świadomości boleśnie pulsowała myśl, że dzisiejszy wieczór raz na zawsze rozstrzygnie o jego związku z Aniołem Muzyki. O tej niezadowalająco skonsumowanej, okrytej cieniem niepewności i mrokiem grozy, śpiewanej w zakazanych tonacjach więzi z przedziwną istotą, zwaną Upiorem Opery. Harold podjął swoją rolę w przedstawieniu, ugiął się ostatecznie pod żarliwym, zimnym błyskiem oczu Drago Malefoya, zgodził się wystąpić jako zwodniczy gwóźdź do trumny własnego mistrza. W istocie jednak pozostał rozdarty — nawet po tragicznych zajściach z Siriusem Noir nie potrafił znienawidzić Anioła. 'Arry śpiewał nieszczęśliwie i, mimo wigoru, bez wiary we własne talenta. Światła go raziły, niewidoczna twarz Drago w loży powyżej denerwowała, wszystko drażniło — nawet żabot na koszuli, odziedziczonej po ojcu, boleśnie drażnił dziś nagą skórę i jakby wgryzał się w serce. Czy Anioł przyjdzie? Czy Drago pokona go, zniszczy, zatriumfuje? Czy zwycięży Upiór Opery? Czy też nie przyjdzie w ogóle, umknie wrogim zakusom — i porzuci 'Arry'ego?

Harold Pottier miał huśtawkę nastrojów.

Śpiewający na tyłach chóru Ronald Vesleis z trwogą obserwował zachowanie przyjaciela. Nawet w bezpiecznym zaciszu ich wspólnej, starej sypialenki w skrzydle chórzystów haroldowe huśtawki emocjonalne i jego uczuciowe burze nie raz sprowadziły na nich kłopoty — a tymczasem teraz 'Arry przeżywał swój kolejny trudny okres na oczach widowni, na samym środku sceny! Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że widzowie uznają zachowanie głównej gwiazdy za celowy element całej scenerii. Bądź co bądź, autor wykonywanego właśnie muzycznego dzieła — niesławny Upiór Opery — był przecież wystarczająco niezrównoważony psychicznie, aby można było na niego zwalić pewne emocjonalne napięcia w występie primadominika. Harold, uroczy jak zawsze i urzekający serca niewinnością, całego siebie wkładał w ten występ. Jego zielone oczy o żarliwym, płochym wejrzeniu w jakiś sposób docierały spojrzeniem do każdego jednego z widzów, wypalając na jego duszy niezacieralne wspomnienie na kształt błyskawicy. Nie na darmo Madame Magonagalie już u początków śpiewaczej kariery kategorycznie zakazała młodzieńcowi nosić okulary na scenie, nawet za cenę nieustannego obijania się o elementy dekoracji. Te oczy, ta zieleń w mgiełce bezradnej krótkowzroczności — nawet wicehrabia Malefoy w swojej loży, spięty i skupiony na wypatrywaniu wroga, ocknął się w pewnym momencie zwisając w nader skomplikowanej anatomicznie pozycji ze swego balkonu, byle tylko móc spojrzeć w twarz swojego Anioła. Zaś 'Arry — prócz spojrzeń — śpiewał. Śpiewał jak, być może, nigdy dotąd, na dnie serca czuł bowiem, że to pożegnanie — ostatni występ na pewnym etapie życia, może ostatni śpiew dla Anioła Muzyki, może w ogóle coś jeszcze innego — pozostawało jednak wrażenie, że tego wieczora dokona się coś nieodwracalnego, co na zawsze zamknie te dni, przesiąknięte aksamitnym głosem Upiora, mrokiem podziemi i wyziewami z podziemnego jeziora.

Czy podziemne jezioro wyziewa...?

Mętne wspomnienie żyjącej tam jakoby kałamarnicy po raz kolejny wytrąciło Harolda z chwiejnej równowagi. W swoim rozdarciu między Scyllą Malefoy a Upiorem Charybdy nie potrzebował dodatkowych potwornych wizji.

Wicehrabia Drago Malefoy ze swojego strategicznego stanowiska w loży mógł ogarnąć wzrokiem całą widownię Opery oraz scenę i jej gwiazdę. Z uwagi na obecność owej gwiazdy, Drago raczej właśnie ją pożerał wzrokiem, niż spostrzegał cokolwiek innego. Harold. 'Arry. Jego Anioł. JEGO ANIOŁ! JEGO I TYLKO JEGO! Od dzisiejszego wieczora nie będzie już żadnych mrocznych cieni nad ich wspólną, świetlaną przyszłością. Ten jedyny, ponury cierń, wbity niczym ząb jadowy w serce Harolda, zostanie wyrwany z korzeniami, przeleczony kanałowo i spuszczony w rurach podziemnych Opery. Drago Malefoy osobiście tego dopilnuje, choćby miał diabolicznego Upiora własnoręcznie potraktować wiertłem. Ten wieczór przesądzi o wszystkim i zamknie ponurą kartę historii, pisanej skrytymi w rękawiczkach palcami Upiora Opery.

A Drago będzie mógł wreszcie zamówić sobie takie same bez obaw o posądzenie o plagiat.

Na scenie Harold Pottier poczuł dreszcz, przechodzący go od stóp aż po dekolt, mimo tarczy w postaci żabotu ojcowskiej koszuli nocnej. Jak nigdy dotąd czuł się jak bezwolna ofiara, którą w przeciwne strony szarpią mroczne macki przeciwnych sobie sił ciemności. Jak nic podrą mu koszulę.

Tacie to by się nie spodobało...

A więc tak, mój Aniele? Taką podjąłeś decyzję, mój młody Hiacyncie operowych sal? Uczyłem cię, pieściłem czule twoje rozliczne talenta, dbałem, byś rozkwitł w całej pełni zielonookiego piękna — a ty mi tak odpłacasz? Karmisz mnie zdradą, Ganimedesie?

Upiór Opery z głębokich cieni swojej samotności chłonął dźwięki i słowa dzieła, które sam stworzył i spisał. Każda nuta, każda melodia — jeszcze gdy zaczynał kreślić ich znaki na liniach, wiedział w głębi duszy, że tylko dla jednego artysty mogą być przeznaczone. Tylko jego młody Anioł Muzyki o oczach bezbronnej łani, ciele chyżego jelenia i sercu lwa będzie godny tej muzyki i tych treści. I teraz oto spełnia się cud arcydzieła — muzyka Upiora na ustach Harolda Pottier, zjednoczenie talentów, zjednoczenie umysłów, zjednoczenie serc.

Boleśnie nietrwałe.

Aniele. Czujesz, jak moja opera przenika twoją skórę, twoje gardło, jak uskrzydla cię na tej scenie ponad chaosem świata? I to wszystko odrzuciłeś dla tego żałosnego dziecka o pustym spojrzeniu, beztalencia i tchórza? Niechże tak będzie, skoro tego właśnie chcesz. Niechże to zjednoczenie w magii muzyki będzie naszym ostatnim spotkaniem. Jeśli zdołasz po tym arcydziele spojrzeć znowu w mdłą szarość zwykłego świata — idź, dołącz do swojego chłopca. Drogę za tobą spowije ciemność. Moja ciemność, zamknięta dla ciebie na zawsze.

Tak naprawdę, to ja także wolę blondynów.

Ale chciałem dać ci szansę...

Nikt z początku nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Upiór Opery wkroczył na scenę i stanął w blasku świateł. Czołowa dublerka opery, choć dzielnie do tej pory wykonywała przydzieloną rolę, nader chętnie umknęła za kulisy, ciężko zdyszana już pod przysypaną różowym pyłem peruką. Upiór nie silił się na wkładanie peruki, choć plan reżysera zakładał ów atrybut jako niezbędny w wyposażeniu głównej roli męskiej. Ale Upiór w ogóle nie silił się na spełnianie planów reżysera, zwłaszcza w kwestii atrybutów męskich. A słuchacze — oraz licznie obecny na scenie chórobalet i odtwórcy ról drugoplanowych — nawet nie zauważyli, że coś się zmieniło.

Urzekł ich śpiew.

Upiór Opery nie bez powodu nazywany był Aniołem Muzyki — którego to tytułu niekiedy łaskawie użyczał młodemu Haroldowi Pottier. Jego talent był niewątpliwy i ewidentny, jego głos przenikał w głąb ludzkiej duszy niczym wąż wnikałby w rurę, gdyby zechciał w nią wnikać. Kolejne frazy, pasaże i melodie przeszywały aż do wątpi przedziwnym oczarowaniem — a w duecie z Haroldem śpiew Upiora tworzył upajające arcydzieło muzyczne.

Cud.

W swojej loży Drago Malefoy otrząsnął się z początkowego zasłuchania i zerwał na równe nogi. Czyżby go uszy myliły? I oczy, i wszystko? Oby tak było — oby się mylił! Czy jego ukochany 'Arry znowuż dopuścił do siebie tę zamaskowaną bestię? Pozwolił mu się zbliżyć, ująć tę piękną, bladą dłoń i — o biada! — śpiewać? A jednak! Właśnie takie świętokradztwo odgrywało się przed zszokowanymi oczami Malefoya. 'Arry i Upiór, dłoń w dłoń, gardło w gardło. Pieśń płynęła ponad oszołomionym tłumem.

Czary.

Nawet 'Arry nie zauważył od razu, co się święci. Mistrzowski śpiew, cud i magia opłynęła go i urzekła — on jednak zawsze był blisko Anioła Muzyki, bujając na falach jego talentu. Z początku więc było to tylko błogo znajome i kojące wręcz uczucie bliskości z ukochanym, choć diabolicznym mistrzem. Kiedy dłoń Upiora Opery ujęła dłoń Harolda — gwiazdy nie zatrzymały się w biegu, słońce nie zgasło, ziemia nie zadrżała. Nie ośmieliłyby się — tego występu nic nie mogło zbezcześcić. Tej melodii nic nie miało prawa przerwać. Rozdarty, zbolały, niepewny 'Arry otworzył nareszcie oczy i zaakceptował rzeczywistość, która rozgrywała się przed nim — z płonącym spojrzeniem Upiora tuż obok i bladymi oczyma Drago wysoko ponad nim. Muzyka trwała — i nic nie powinno tego przerywać. Tylko tej muzyki 'Arry teraz pragnął. Chciał się z nią zjednoczyć, współuczestniczyć, współtworzyć magię. Pochwycił mocno podaną mu dłoń — nie dbał właściwie, do kogo należała. Tu nie chodziło już o przyziemne żądze i uczucia — chodziło o prawdziwą, czarodziejską muzykę. O anielskość. Reszta niech będzie, jak ma być, niech nawet cała osoba Harolda zostanie rozdarta na strzępy przez chciwe pazury złych mężczyzn — ale teraz, przedstawienie musi trwać. Podejmował śpiew, obojętny na światło i mrok. Liczyła się tylko Opera.

Harold Pottier nigdy dotąd nie wyglądał tak pięknie w oczach swojego mistrza. Po raz pierwszy wyzbyty wahań i niepewności, zdecydowany i spokojny w swej żarliwości, bez reszty oddany muzyce. Och, Upiór Opery kochał oglądać swego młodego Anioła drżącym, strwożonym, nieśmiale niepewnym, kochał jego niewinność i naiwność, i delikatność — prawdziwie czarodziejska muzyka jednak wymagała pewności i oddania. Teraz dopiero, po tych wszystkich tygodniach, jakie Anioł Muzyki włożył w szlifowanie muzycznego diamentu, jakim był Harold Pottier — teraz dopiero cud dokonywał się w pełni.

Za późno.

Drago Malefoy zamarł w swojej loży, oszołomiony. Podniósł dłonie, chcąc je wyciągnąć do ukochanego, przebudzić go z tego strasznego snu — jednak coś go oddzielało od Harolda murem, którego tu i teraz nie był w stanie przeniknąć. Muzyka przenikała nawet opancerzone serce wicehrabiego, wprawiając w drżenie jego najskrytsze emocje. Ta muzyka była prawdziwą magią — a tworzyli ją, daleko poza zasięgiem Malefoya, Harold Pottier i Upiór Opery. Zjednoczeni w cudzie, boleśnie niedosiężni dla patrzącego na nich bezradnie wicehrabiego. Drago opadł na kolana i załkał boleśnie.

— 'Arry...

Harold kochał go. Drago wiedział o tym, czuł to z pełnym przekonaniem. Nigdy w to nie wątpił. A jednak — ten diabeł w białej masce anioła, ta żmija oplątała 'Arry'ego swymi zwojami i wciągnęła w świat, do którego Malefoy nie miał dostępu. Mógł tylko wbrew sobie samemu kłonić się przed pięknem melodii i bezradnie patrzeć, jak jego ukochany współuczestniczy w cudzie, którego on sam, wicehrabia Drago Malefoy, nigdy nie byłby w stanie mu dać.

— 'Arry...

Na scenie Opery dwa głosy wzniosły się w jednym, magicznym upojeniu. Cud trwał. Upiór Opery uniósł dłoń Harolda i ucałował ją chłodnymi wargami. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Zieleń spotkała się...

Z szarością?

Jakaś postać wdarła się pomiędzy nich, jakaś melodia rozbrzmiała dysonansem — nieoczekiwanie wpasowanym w całość, zamykającym linie muzyczne gwałtowną zmianą tempa. Ciemność, krzyki, chaos.

Samotność.

'Arry pozostał na scenie, oszołomiony, przyciskając dłonie do żabotu koszuli. Wszystko znikło. Anioł odszedł, muzyka zgasła. Zapadł szary, pozbawiony magii mrok.

Zostawili go samego?

Oddał się melodii na dobre i na złe, nie dbając o konsekwencje, ale — tego mimo wszystko nie oczekiwał? Było ciemno, ludzie krzyczeli, koszula cisnęła pod szyją. 'Arry przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zrozpaczony. W takiej chwili naprawdę przydałby mu się jakiś patronat...?

— Aniele — zaszeptał błagalnie.

Cisza.

— Aniele! — wyrzekł głośniej.

Cisza.

— Drago?

Cisza.

— Ronald...?

Cisza.

— Jest tu kto...?

Widzowie Opery mieli na zawsze zapamiętać to przedstawienie. Niepokojąca, napięta atmosfera sceny podsycała wzburzenie słuchaczy od samego początku – Harold Pottier jednocześnie urzekał i wprawiał w drżenie swoim śpiewem, w którym kłębił się wężowy kłąb mrocznych emocji. Napięcie sięgnęło zenitu, gdy do młodej gwiazdy dołączył drugi głos – ich wspólne arie sięgnęły szczytów sztuki muzycznej, wprawiając w bezgłośne zachwycenie nawet najbardziej niewrażliwych świadków owego cudu. Gdyby operowe przedstawienie było kontynuowane po tej magicznej linii melodycznej, gdyby wspaniały duet aż do ostatnich aktów wyśpiewał przed publicznością swoje pasaże, serca i myśli zgromadzonych bez reszty zostałyby urzeczone ich talentem i mocą prawdziwie anielskiej muzyki. Widowisko, jakie rozgrywało się przed nimi, całkowicie owładnęło duszami słuchaczy. Nawet grom z jasnego nieba, gdyby uderzył właśnie wtedy choćby i w środek sceny, nie zdołałby oderwać publiczności od przedstawienia.

Divus Lucius zdołał to uczynić. Ale musiał użyć laski.

Wszedł na scenę zupełnie się nie kryjąc, gładkolicy mężczyzna o platynowoblond fryzurze, chłodnych, srebrnoszarych oczach i głębokim gardle, zdolnym prześpiewać wszystkie kapryśne pasaże z pedantycznych zapisów nutowych Anioła Muzyki. Baczne, zimne spojrzenie ogarnęło całą sytuację. Śpiewak przez chwilę słuchał duetu – bynajmniej nie urzeczony, wykrzywił leciutko usta w krytyczną podkówkę.

- Dość.

Laska aż świsnęła – przecięła powietrze tuż przed twarzą Harolda, któremu, zaskoczonemu, załamał się głos, przeobrażając się w samym środku epickiej arii w koguci skrzek. Upiór Opery utrzymał linię melodyczną. Spod białej maski spiorunował intruza ponurym spojrzeniem.

- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! – mruknął między kolejnymi partiami. 'Arry zapiał lękliwie, cofając się od obu mężczyzn. Lucius stuknął laską w deski sceny.

- Koniec przedstawienia.

Harold Pottier na zawsze zapamiętał moment, kiedy czerń oczu Upiora spotkała się z zielenią jego własnego spojrzenia.

- Żegnaj. Było pięknie. Zadowalający występ, mój młody Aniele. Żegnaj. Żałuj.

Przed oczyma młodzieńca zawirowała czarna peleryna, kiedy jego mistrz odwrócił się do niego plecami. 'Arry nawet nie dostrzegł, za które liny pociągnął Upiór – natychmiast zaczęły spadać kurtyny razem z kandelabrami i żyrandolem. Za ich plecami widownia oszalała – paniczna ucieczka, płonące fotele, krzyki. Drago Malefoy wychylił się ze swojej loży i wygrażał pięścią swojemu wrogowi, znikającemu za zasłoną ognia. Harold stał na scenie jak przymurowany, nie widząc nawet biegających dookoła ludzi i palących się sprzętów.

- ZADIOWALAJĄCI?

Tyle serca w to włożył, tyle emocji... I nie był w oczach swego Anioła nawet wybitny? Nawet tyle? Ocknął się dopiero, gdy dotarł do niego Drago, któremu zejście z loży i przedarcie się przez tłum zabrało sporo czasu.

- Aniele! Uciekajmi stąd! Biegniemi! Szibko! Aniele! Obudź si!

'Arry rozejrzał się, ogarniając wzrokiem płomieniste piekło, jakie rozgorzało wokół niego za sprawą Upiora Opery. Ogień bezlitośnie niszczył już meble i ściany gmachu – za płomieniami czaiły się tylko mroczne cienie, w których zniknął sam Upiór.

To znaczy, nie sam.

'Arry przestał to rozumieć. Przestał rozumieć cokolwiek z czegokolwiek.

- Ni rozumim! – poskarżył się głośno.

- To jest zło! – wyjaśnił mu dobitnie Drago. – To ten podłi Upiór! To wszistko jego robota! Jego wina! On jest złem wcielonim! Ja ci to mówi!

- Ale... Ale...

- Najwiższi czias, żiebiś si z tiego otrziąsnął! – stwierdził stanowczo Malefoy. – Idzimi stiąd! Odchodzimi! I nigdi ni wrócimi!

'Arry zapewne wahałby się dalej, gdyby spadająca płachta omal nie przypaliła mu żabotu koszuli. Młody Pottier obronnym gestem wtulił się w ramiona wicehrabiego.

- Chodźmi – zgodził się ostatecznie. – Najwiższi czas.

- No to idziemi.

I poszli.

Zniszczenia były bardzo poważne. Opera wymagała gruntownego remontu, a jedno skrzydło, zupełnie zawalone – całkowitej odbudowy od podstaw. Podstawy zaś, co wynikło ze wstępnych szacunków, sięgały aż do głębokich, podziemnych korytarzy, pod-podziemnego jeziora i jaskiń, sięgających chyba bezpośrednio do Antypodów. Rzecz wymagała naprawdę solidnych fundamentów.

I równie solidnych nakładów.

Administrator majątku, człowieczek wprawdzie nieduży, ale energiczny za trzech, nie tracił jeszcze nadziei, że uda się ruszyć z miejsca. Panowie Vesleis i LeCnot, nadal niezdecydowani co do kontynuowania swojego kierownictwa, odłożyli jednak poważną sumę z zeszłorocznych nakładów na pokrycie przynajmniej części strat. Były Dyrektor, który zresztą coraz częściej przebąkiwał o zawieszeniu emerytury, wspomagał nieustannie całą ekipę remontową dobrymi radami, wskazówkami, dropsami i – wyciąganiem z rękawa kolejnych sponsorów, którzy po kawałku pomagali łatać operowy budżet. Sumy były niewielkie, lecz udało się dzięki nim rozpocząć przynajmniej prace remontowe. W jaki sposób sędziwemu D'ombleD'orowi udawało się to osiągnąć, nikt nie chciał wnikać – widocznie czas spędzony na emeryturze nie stępił dyrektorskiej batuty. Administrator, którego niziutka osoba niknęła przy wysokim i rozwianobrodym D'omble D'orze, nie zamierzał pozostać w tyle. Podniesiony na duchu pomyślną kontynuacją remontu, oczywiście podjął wyzwanie, postanawiając osiągnąć znacznie większe darowizny od pozyskanych na własną rękę sponsorów. Najbardziej obiecujący kandydat zwiedzał właśnie zgliszcza sali operowej ze swoim plenipotentem. Nowo mianowana sekretarka administracji, mademoiselle Preis La Vneis, sunęła za nimi drobnym krokiem, otulając się obronnie kilkoma warstwami szali.

- Mam niedobri przeczuci... Mam bardzo niedobri przeczuci... – mruczała.

Administrator zadrżał.

Jego nowy znajomy niewątpliwie nadawał się idealnie na patrona Opery Paryskiej. Był bajecznie bogaty – zaraz na wstępie wyłożył imponującą sumę na prace remontowe, nie żądając nawet wyrycia swojego nazwiska na ścianie budynku, ani chociażby ułożenia go z błękitnych dachówek nad wschodnim skrzydłem. Tak naprawdę, w ogóle nie przedstawił się z nazwiska i wszelkie próby socjalizacji ze strony kierowników zbywał niechętnym machnięciem. Spotykał się z nimi rzadko, wszelkie sprawy ewentualnego kontraktu patronackiego pozostawiając swojemu zaufanemu pomocnikowi. W czasie nielicznych rozmów, które sprowadzały się głównie do długich monologów Vesleisa i LeCnota oraz wzgardliwych prychnięć i syknięć bogacza.

- Mam niedobri przeczuci! – ostrzegała sekretarka. Tajemniczy mężczyzna pokazywał się publicznie wyłącznie zapatulony od stóp do głów w czarny płaszcz, z głową przykrytą kapturem – któregoś razu nazbyt dociekliwy LeCnot wypatrzył pod zasłoną brzeg srebrnej maski, skrywającej twarz gościa.

- Następni!

- Pelerini, maski, czi mi si nigdi ni uwolnimi od tich przebierańców? – biadali Dyrektorzy.

- Co to za moda dziwna jakaś, niedługo nam też każą nosić jakiś śmieszni pelerinki czi tiari!

- Ten człowiek jest podejrzani.

- Ja go tu nie chci.

- On nosi maskę!

- Mam niedobri przeczuci!

- On mi si ni podoba!

- On ma dziwni oczi!

- Skąd wisz?

- Czuję to. Ni lubię tego oszukańca. Na pewno coś knui.

- On ma w sobi coś dziwnego!

- On ma pieniądze.

Administrator celnym argumentem zbył protesty Dyrektorów i kontynuował spotkania z przyszłym patronem. Monsieur Bartholomeis Crouchet, przedstawiciel, sekretarz, piastun i prawa ręka bezimiennego darczyńcy, uzgadniał wszelkie szczegóły, stopniowo ujawniając zamysły swojego pana.

- Nie zostaniemi tu długo.

- Ależ, monsieur!

- Zostawimi panu całą sumę w banku. I stosowne pełnomocnictwo – uspokoił go szorstko Crouchet. – Będziecie mogli liczić na stały dopływ gotówki.

Wymienił sumę, na dźwięk której administrator aż podskoczył i nerwowo podrapał się w głowę. To oznaczało znacznie więcej, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał. I ten szczodry, wspaniały, hojny, cudowny człowiek niczego w zamian nie żądał? Ani obalenia dla niego pomnika w holu Opery, ani wzniesienia nowego, ani duszy pierworodnego syna, ani pierworodnej córki w potrawce warzywnej?

Najlepsi sponsorzy od zawsze byli najbardziej ekscentryczni. I chwała im za to.

- Możemi natichmiast podpisać dokumenti, a potem... – kuł żelazo, póki gorące. Crouchet powstrzymał jego zapał, spoglądając za swoim panem, który z wolna obchodził gruzowisko pośrodku sali. Poła czarnego płaszcza przesuwała się po popiele z szelestem przypominającym syk węża.

- Moi pan, ocziwiści, ma swoi wimagani – zaznaczył Crouchet. Oczywiście. Po dzbanie miodu nadchodził czas na łyżkę dziegciu. Daleko w narożniku pomieszczenia mademoiselle Treis La Vneis pokiwała głową z posępną satysfakcją. Jej przeczucia zawsze się sprawdzały. Ten człowiek na pewno każe im pomalować wnętrza w deseń z ludzkich czaszek. Prawdopodobnie na zielonym tle.

- Cziego żądaci?

Króciutkie wzruszenie ramion. Bartholomeis Crouchet okrył się płaszczem, identycznym, jak u swego pana, i narzucił kaptur na głowę.

- Moi pan jest... Kolekcjonerem. Pragni zatrzimać sobi kilka pamiątek z tego mieisci. Wspomnieni minionich dni i nadziei na nowe sukcesi.

- Ocziwiści, ocziwiści! – W całym budynku Opery nie było w tym momencie niczego, co ewentualnie ktokolwiek chciałby zachować. Jakie pamiątki chciałby zbierać zaiste ekscentryczny darczyńca? Administrator nie zamierzał w to wnikać.

- Czim chata bogata, tim rada!

- Doskonale. – Crouchet odwrócił się do nich. Kaptur miał nasunięty głęboko na twarz – sekretarka nawet przez materiał szala dostrzegła jednak pod nim srebrną maskę.

- Mam bardzo niedobri przeczuci... – zaszeptała do siebie.

- W takim razi możiemi się na razi pożiegnać.

- Wichodzią panowi...? – zakłopotał się administrator.

- Ni, państwo wichodzą. – Towarzysz cennego sponsora bezceremonialnie wskazał im wyjście. – Mi sobi spokojni zabierziemi to, co naszie, a wi przigotujeci dokumenti.

Mademoiselle Treis La Vneis nie czekając na decyzję przełożonego pomknęła na zewnątrz. Po krótkim wahaniu administrator podążył za nią, pozostawiając za sobą w mroku i zgliszczach dwie zakapturzone postacie.

Wierny sługa podał ramię swemu panu. Dłoń o wąskich, bladych palcach zacisnęła się na rękawie, ozdobionym starannie haftowanym motywem czaszki i węża. Jakby na dany sygnał, u jego boku pojawiły się kolejne dwie postacie w długich płaszczach z kapturami. Bartholomeis Crouchet spojrzał na nie złym wzrokiem, opiekuńczo obejmując swego pana.

- I gdzi wiści si podziewali? Cziemu musieliśmi si spotkać w takim idioticznim miejscu? Po co te bzduri zie sponsoringiem?

Nowoprzybyli skłonili się nisko przed zakapturzonym mężczyzną.

- Wybacz, panie... – zaszeptał jeden z nich, ignorując obrażonego Croucheta. – Żegnaliśmy tylko ten miły przybytek... Dostarczył nam wielu wspaniałych przeżyć...

- Ja bym się mógł obyć bez takich przeżyć... – mruknął drugi z nich. – Zdzierałem tu gardło miesiącami, żiebyś mógł się zabawić z tim żółtodziobem! I jeszczi ten pożial si bożi wicehrabia!

Jego towarzysz wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

- Przygoda była tego warta. – Pod białą maską czarne oczy rozbłysły na samo wspomnienie. – Harold Pottier okazał się zaiste synem swego ojca.

- A cóż to, czyżbyś sądził, że jest twoim? – rzucił kąśliwie drugi mężczyzna. W odpowiedzi usłyszał zduszone prychnięcie i kuksańca w bok.

- Ja ci nie wypominam twoich synów... Nie mów przy mnie takich rzeczy.

Bartholomeis Crouchet, reagując na kolejne ściśnięcie za ramię, głośno tupnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę towarzyszy.

- Wichodzimi stąd! Koniec tego! Zapomnijci o Operze Pariskij!

Ruszyli ku bocznemu wyjściu. Dwie pary oczu – lśniącoczarne i bladoszare – rzuciły jeszcze pożegnalne spojrzenia operowej scenie, spalonej na popiół.

- I cóż...?

- Cóż teraz...?

Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Poznał Nikt, z lubością pogładził się po ramieniu Croucheta.

- Katedra Notre-Dame...?


	6. epilog

EPILOG

- AAAA!

- ON ŻYJE!

- ON ŻYJE!

Radość zgromadzonych była ogromna. Kopanie fundamentów zostało wstrzymane na kilka godzin, gdy spod wywożonych gruzów i ziemi wynurzył się triumfalnie poobijany, wychudzony, słaby, wciąż jednak żywy i pełen brawury Sirius Noir. Wyglądał wprawdzie, jakby przez czas jego pobytu w podziemiach Opery ktoś regularnie wysysał z niego duszę przez uszy, a może nawet również przez inne otwory ciała, w oczach tlił się jednak nieznużony blask mocy niezłomnego, lwiego serca Siriusa.

— Haaa! Ni dam się nigdi żiadnemu Upiorowi! Haaa!

Łaskawie zasiadł na kamieniach z ekipą budowlaną, oczekując na konny ambulans, opowiadał o swoich przejściach w Krainie Upiora i rozdawał chrupiące paluszki mięsne.

— Prziesziedłem piekło tam i naziad, ale oto jestem! Ni tak łatwo pokonać Siriusa Noir!

— Jakże pan zdołał przetrwać w tych piwnicach, monsieur?

— Ten diabeł pana nie zabił, monsieur?

— Jak pan si utrzimał przi żiciu?

— Polowałem! — Sirius wyszczerzył zęby niczym wściekły pies. — Dałem sobi radę!

— Aaaach!

— Aaaaach!

Pełne podziwu i uwielbienia spojrzenia skierowały się na mężnego inspicjenta. Ten wypiął pierś i przegryzł kolejnego chrupiącego paluszka.

— Upolowałem niezłą sztiukę, ha! Na całi pobit wistarcziło!

Jeden z robotników podrapał się w czoło, zaintrygowany.

— W podziemiach Operi...?

— W tich lochach...?

Podniósł się stłumiony szept, pełen grozy i podziwu.

— Zjadł Upiora...!

— Upiekł Upiora na rożnie!

— Aaaaa!

Sirius Noir oblizał z zadowoleniem palce.

— Za nic ni wim, co to mogło bić za stworzeni — oznajmił pogodnie — ale te macki na chrupko, to pirwszorziędni byli.

Cisza.

Upiór...? Macki...? Eeee...mmm...

Z kantyny doglądających budowy kierowników wyskoczył Monsieur D'Omble D'Or — włos miał rozwiany, wzrok pałający, ściśnięta w pięść dłoń zbrojna była w widelec. Dawny właściciel, a obecnie administrator Opery zawodził strasznym głosem, gnając w stronę cudownie zmartwychwstałego inspicjenta.

— NIEEE! MORDERCO! TYLKO NIE KAŁAMARNICAAAAA! Zjedzona! Moja kałamarniczka! TY LUDOŻERCOOOO!

koniec.


End file.
